Angeles & Demonios
by Corsaria
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sora tras encararse al demonio? La inocencia tan sólo era un detonante,León se encamina a la desolación.El abismo entre ambos se torna cada vez más tórrido y carnal. New cap. 'Secretos de un Demonio'
1. Un Fantástico Descanso

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/////

-01-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- **Un **_**Fantástico**_** Descans**_**o**_–

Capítulo 01

Sora, la nueva estrella de Kaleido se encontraba con Kalos conversando en la oficina.

- ¿De veras Jefe? – Preguntaba muy emocionada la angelilla mientras sostenía emocionada unos boletos de avión.

- Por supuesto, te mereces unas vacaciones luego del gran éxito que tuvimos con "El Lago De Los Cisnes", "La Princesa y el Bufón" y ahora con "Aladino Y La Lámpara Maravillosa"- Espetó con orgullo.

- ¡Gracias jefe, pero también fue gracias al resto del elenco! – Comenta modestamente la joven acróbata.

- Ellos también tendrán su reconocimiento Sora. – Musita cansinamente mientras la angelilla hiperactiva comenzaba a dar brinquitos en el aire.

-…no puedo esperar a contárselo a las chicas. ¡Nos vemos jefe! - Sora sale disparada mientras que Kalos solo se despedía con una mano, mientras con la otra se acomodaba los lentes de sol.

Con la emoción, Sora no se dio cuenta de que León se hallaba a un lado de la puerta y la observaba de reojo mientras que ésta se marchaba dando brincos y piruetas.

-¿_Y qué esperas para entrar? _– Espetó el jefe con voz autoritaria, ya había aprendido a reconocer a los que 'espiaban' tras la puerta.

- Me preguntaba si también me darían algún 'reconocimiento', Kalos. – El jefe de camisa hawaiana sonríe mientras va formulando una sentencia.

- Tu contrato ha vencido, depende de ti si quieres continuar.- León se mostraba algo perplejo, no se esperaba algo así, pero…

- Es un grato ambiente que no cambiaría por nada. - Finaliza el ex Dios de la Muerte.

- Entonces te daré unos días de vacaciones para la semana entrante, quiero que entrenes a May y a Rossetta…para un espectáculo infantil. - Lo último lo dice algo siniestro y hasta un poco improvisado, él lo quería en el circo como un chaperón, uno que pudiera cuidar de las acróbatas de un lobo hambriento.

Si es que podría llamársele así.

Aunque León lo ignoraba por completo.

"Protegeré el tesoro de Kaleido…a mi pequeña Sora." Piensa Kalos mientras observa a León marcharse de la gran oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -

Sora se hallaba en el estanque de Jonathan jugando con Marion, mientras esperaba a que las otras chicas llegaran.

- ¡Auf, auf, auf! – Se expresa la foca señalando a la mano de Sora, cree que los boletos de avión son croquetas de pescados.

- No, tontuelo, esos son boletos de…- Marion mira asustada a Sora – ¿Te irás? -

- ¿Ah? ¡Sólo por unos días! – Finaliza alegremente la joven estrella. – Después de todo, Kaleido es mi vida.- Comenta con nostalgia.

Rossetta se acerca corriendo a toda velocidad arrastrando a May junto a ella. -¡Sora, León nos entrenará y seremos como tú! –

Sora se alegró con la noticia que recibía, León entrenaría a Rossetta. - ¡Felicitaciones! – Espetó muy emocionada, más de la cuenta según el genio incómodo de la acróbata china, May.

- No debería alegrarte Sora. ¿Qué clase de estrella eres? – Comienza a ladrar May entre las risas de las otras.

- Aunque no les espera nada bueno. - Agrega Marion que hasta el momento se abstenía de hablar.

////flash back////

- Mañana sabrán lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento. - Exclamaba un frío León a May y Rossetta, que se hallaban espiando a Ken, quien hacía unas indicaciones al quipo técnico en el escenario de Kaleido. Tras eso, el ex Dios de la Muerte se retira dejando a las otras sumidas en un oscuro pero alentador pensamiento.

////fin del flash back////

Una nube oscura envuelve a May por unos momentos. Luego lo hace a un lado auto recargándose de vigor. – ¡No me dejaré intimidar por el Dios de la Muerte! – Arguye con ímpetu de ganadora.

- ¡Hey Chicas, Sora se irá a Japón por unos días! - Decide interrumpir la pequeña niña rubia.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – May se come a ladridos a Sora nuevamente – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Responde! -

Sora coge el boleto de ida y busca la fecha del vuelo - Ejem…. ¿Hoy? – Más ladridos para Sora…

- ¿HOY? - Vociferaron las demás.

- ¡Bueno, creo que el Jefe estaba muy emocionado por darme unas vacaciones luego de que Mía se enfrascara con nuevas obras y también por el éxito de las obras! – Decide explicar.

- Eso me suena a escape… - Murmura May (Escape, el intro de Kaleido comienza a resonar como música de fondo)

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué dices May? – Sora esta más que confundida.

-¡Chicas, chicas, Sora se irá a Japón a las 4 de la tarde! – Anna en compañía de Mía ingresan al estanque junto con las otras. Querían dar la primicia del chisme.

- ¡Eso es dentro de 3 horas! – Exclama May sumamente sorprendida. – Sora. ¿No le preguntaste al jefe por qué eligió este día, no? – Ella ya se sospechaba algo, algo que indudablemente escapaba de toda probabilidad de un simple agasajo por un trabajo bien cumplido, después de todo, el 'jefe' era extremadamente extraño a la hora de dar 'incentivos'.

Sora mueve enérgicamente la cabeza con negación, a lo que las otras suspiran sin remedio, Sora en verdad que era una verdadera distraída cuando se lo proponía.

- sora…- Exclaman al unísono las chicas a excepción de Sora…

"Tendré que entrenarla para despabilarla." Piensa May entrecerrando los ojos.

La conversación entre las chicas se ve interrumpida cuando Jonathan le quita los boletos a Sora y se tira a la fuga, todas abren sus ojos y sus bocas ante tal hazaña, pero May coge un arpón (quién sabe de dónde) y se lanza en la búsqueda de los boletos.

Al poco rato…

- Aufff…. –

- ¡Te lo mereces! – Refunfuña May a la foca que se hallaba estampada en la pared con el arpón a unos centímetros de su garganta.

- Pobre Jonathan, él solo tenía hambre.- Murmura la pequeña Marion. - ¡En fin, vámonos Jonathan! - A la foca solo le cae una gota de sudor por la indulgencia de aquella que cuidaba de él. Supuestamente…del peligro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -

2 horas y media después

- ¡Bueno, creo que eso es todo! – Exclama Sora mientras sale con una pequeña maleta en la mano y un bolso al hombro del conjunto de departamentos. "¿Dónde estará Ken…estará molesto conmigo?" Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que León estaba tras ella y que inclusive había depositado un sobre en su bolso.

- Fool….-

Sora gira lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con la de León, provocando que éste se pusiera nervioso mientras que ella diera un grito de pánico, llamando la atención de TODO el mundo.

- ¿Sora te encuentras bien? – May fue la primera en llegar; en cierta forma había llegado a encariñarse con Sora y podría llegar a ser muy posesiva con ella.

-_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ – Comienzan a llegar otros del elenco.

- ¿AH? ¡No, no pasa nada…solo estaba distraída y me topé con el joven León, es todo! - Comienza a disculparse una Sora muy sonrojada.

León que tenía en corazón por la garganta comienza a reírse por la situación en la que se hallaba, para luego retirarse con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía estar irritado…

May que no se creía el cuento comienza a escudriñar cada paso que daba la segunda estrella de Kaleido. - ¡Es el colmo! – May se gira hacia Sora en cuanto perdió de vista al otro. – ¿En qué rayos pensabas, en la hora? – Sora muy apenada comenzaba a disculparse con reverencias, hasta que luego nota algo y más pálida que una tapia musita una frase un tanto perturbadora. - El vuelo es en 30 minutos.-

- ¡Sora, tan tardona como siempre! – Un poco más y May se arrancaba los pelos son sus propias manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -

Aeropuerto

Una furgoneta que iba toda velocidad se estaciona a unos centímetros de la vereda de la entrada al aeropuerto. Los transeúntes que iban y venían quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, algunos hasta dejaban sus maletas a un lado por resguardar sus vidas.

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo le da a su hija? – May sale disparada jalando a Sora mientras que Héctor suspiraba en compañía de su hija y la foca. ¡Habían llegado en 10 minutos!

::::::::::::::::::::::

_- Vuelo 203 con destino a Japón, prepárense para abordar en 15 minutos - _

Sora exclamaba sorprendida. - ¡Wow! ¡May batimos un récord! – Mientras la otra se rasca la cabeza por el halago.

Pero casi invadida por un sentimiento de 'soledad' y 'agonía', Sora suspira opacando por un momento la alegría que irradiaba. - Hubiera sido mejor si esperábamos a los chicos, tú sabes, para…despedirme. – May capta el motivo.

- Si es por el chico de mantenimiento, ni deberías preocuparte, Kalos lo envió a que realizara algo fuera de Kaleido. -

- ¡Y a la hora que me lo dices! – Exclama fulminante Sora mientras que May pone su cara de '¿No te lo dije?' Entre risitas traviesas, por tal ajetreo, ambas ignoran que el susodicho se hallaba no muy lejos de ellas con un curioso acompañante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………. -

- ¿Y me dices que Sora Naegino vive junto al elenco? – Musita un joven de tez clara, alvino y de corta cabellera. La contextura la llevaba muy bien formada y aunque era algo delgado sus ropas ajustadas al cuerpo lo hacían ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

- Eh…Así es ella, no podría estar ni un solo minuto fuera del escenario, de seguro la verá columpiándose en el trapecio o jugando con los diábolos sobre ellos. - Este comentario por parte de Ken sorprende en grande al joven ruso, que enarcando una ceja decide guardarse un último comentario.

"Me pregunto que tan buena será…ya me suena a puro cuento."

"Solo espero que a Sora no se le ocurra hacer alguna de sus locuras junto con León." Comienza a lamentarse internamente el muchacho de ojitos azules, pues, últimamente las estrellas de Kaleido habían estado trabajando, por así decirlo, en una nueva técnica y aunque algo trillada constaba de romper la barrera de la gravedad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:.::. -

_-Última llamada para el vuelo 203 con destino a Japón -_

Sora se hallaba en la puerta del transbordador junto a May, Héctor, la pequeña Marion, Jonathan, Sara, Mía y Ana. Con un último abrazo Sora se despide de ellas e ingresa.

- ¡Les traeré recuerdos! – Exclamaba a voz en cuello despidiéndose con los brazos, mientras ingresaba.

- ¡Más te vale no perderte o juro que te golpearé! – Ya comenzaba a ladrar la jovencita de procedencia china, para el resto eso era un claro ejemplo de cariño por parte de ella.

- Eh…disculpe señorita. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se irá su amiga? – Le pregunta una aeromoza a May, estaba muy intrigada y no pudo evitarlo.

- ¡Se va con sus padres por una semana! –

- ¡Ah, ya veo…! – Responde muy confundida, mientras a los otros, exceptuando a May, les cae una gota de sudor.

"¡Pareciera que se fuese al fin del mundo por un largo tiempo!" Piensa la muy consternada aeromoza, tras cerrar la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………….. -

Escenario Kaleido

- ¿Cómo que no verré a Sora Naegino? - El joven ruso estaba botando espuma de la cólera por no ver a quien esperaba.

- Ha trabajado sin descanso, así que le di un par de días de descanso, su salud física y mental deben estar en perfectas condiciones. – Finaliza Kalos, que yacía sentado en su oficina.

- No me digan que la señorita no puede soportar el estrés de ser un trapecista. – Inquiere con sarcasmo el albino. –¿No que no podía pasar un solo minuto fuera del escenario? – Espetó con sarcasmo al joven de ojos azules que se mostraba muy nervioso.

"¿Por qué le dije nada?"

-Bien, una acróbata 'estresada' no me sirve, supongo que puedo cancelar el 'contrato'. – Espetó con firmeza el ruso.

- ¡Para ella no existe esa palabra…! – Arguye muy fastidiado Ken, tanto Kalos como Yuri se muestran sorprendidos. Ken al notar lo que dijo se pone más pálido que un témpano.

- Así que para ella no existe esa palabra, me quedaré una semana, al menos los 3 últimos van por mi cuenta. – El albino se levanta y se encamina a la salida. – Estresada o no, la pondré a prueba. -

"Más que suficiente para que May y Rossetta lo complazcan con alguna técnica. Ellas podrán demostrar lo que valen." Para Kalos ambas en conjunto representaban el suplente perfecto de Sora.

- Álvaro, ten en cuenta de que Sora no es una simple acróbata, mucho menos un trofeo. - Musita en advertencia Yuri.

Álvaro se detiene. – Y por eso tomaré su habitación, quiero saber que tan cercana es al elenco como dicen. – Tanto Kalos como Yuri miran con furia a Ken, éste muy nervioso solo atina a coger su celular y llamar a Sara.

-¿Señorita Sara? - Espera la respuesta de su interlocutora. – ¡Si, si, la habitación de Sora debe desocuparse ahora mismo! -

-¿Y quién dijo que quería estar en 'su' habitación? – Inquirió algo asustado. - Quiero verla. Su idioma puede ser algo confuso a veces.- Exclama Álvaro saliendo del lugar. - No puedo creer que piensen que sea tan degradante como para ocupar la habitación de una 'señorrita'.- Finaliza muy ofuscado.

Dentro de la habitación, se pueden oír los tres suspiros masculinos y claro, el llamado de Sara del otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Ken, Ken estas ahí? ¡Ken! –_

------//////// FIN DEL CAPITULO 01////////------

Hola! Corsaria ha resucitado! (Luego de un milenio…º¬¬ )

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo (jeje y en los siguientes se viene lo mejor!) envíen reviews para continuar subiendo los demás capítulos….jejejejejeje. ( ¡Con o sin reviews termino la historia, he dicho!)

¡Gracias! ¡Nos leemos!


	2. El Fenix Arábigo

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. cambio de escena

-texto-

"Pensamientos"

/////

-02-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

- **El Fénix Arábigo?!**-

Sora se encontraba en el avión, ocupaba el asiento que daba a la ventana, solo veía el mar, las gaviotas surcando los mares, una que otra nube traviesa y…

- ¡¿Fool?! – Exclama Sora al ver al espíritu del escenario saludándole por la ventana, al parecer, no había tenido tiempo para meterse en la maleta de Sora. La señora que se hallaba al lado de Sora la miró con extrañes y más cuando Sora comenzó a hablar con 'alguien' que supuestamente estaba en la ventana, como si se tratase de un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

- Siento no haberte avisado, el jefe no me avisó a tiempo…pero, dime, ¡¿No te quedarás con Roseta?! – Hace una pausa – ¡Ah, ya veo, que buen amigo eres!! -

- Esta juventud de ahora…- Musita para sí la señora que ya se colocaba los audífonos, Sora por su parte seguía hablando como loquita con Fool, muy ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¡Sora…déjame entrar!! – Gritaba exasperado el espíritu del escenario, sin sospechar que aquello no podría ser…posible...

:::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Complejo de Departamentos del elenco de Kaleido

Mía, Sara, Roseta y Ana se habían reunido para chismorrear acerca de Sora y su repentina huída, sospecha muy sugerida por May.

- Hum… bueno, yo recuerdo que el jefe quería darle unas vacaciones a Sora, además, había notado algo raro en el joven León. – Musita Mía mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Sara asienta con la cabeza ante aquel hecho.

- ¡¿Por qué creen que el joven León actúa raro con Sora?! – Musita muy intrigada la joven diosa del diábolo.

-No es necesario imaginárselo Roseta…- Comenta Ana un tanto abochornada por la 'inocente' pregunta.

::::::::::::::::……….

Escenario

Aún era de tarde, May por su parte se encontraba emocionadísima de ver al joven visitante, por alguna razón sospechaba que aquel podría ser el verdadero causante de que el jefe haya enviado lo más lejos posible a la estrella de Kaleido.

-¡¿Quién será ese sujeto?! – Murmura para sí mientras se escondía tras un macetero enorme. – Voy a averiguarlo…- Mientras veía cómo Ken le daba un Tour al acróbata Ruso a través de las instalaciones de Kaleido.

_-Como ve, aquí ensayan las estrellas cuando no quieren que los importunen…-_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Volviendo con las chicas

- ¡Ah no! Recuerdan cuando inventaron la técnica que me inspiró para 'Aladino y lámpara maravillosa?!' – Mía estaba realmente emocionada. Se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡¿El Fénix Arábigo?! – Exclama Roseta y Ana al unísono.

- ¡No, la 'técnica… 1'!! – Refuta Mía revisando unos apuntes para confirmar aquello. Y lo que pasa es que el muy imaginativo de León quiso ahorrarse el tiempo de pensar en un nombre, así que le puso 'técnica 1' y bueno, Sora, la muy despistada lo dejó así… ya que según ella así sería más práctico recordar…(muajajaja!!)

- Ah…eso… lo recuerdo muy bien… - Musita Sara que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, suspira algo soñadora, puesto que aquella técnica era de lo más romántica, pero no superaría al 'Fénix arábigo'. Curiosamente…creadas en el mismo día…

FLASH BACK //1 mes después de la Princesa y el Bufón//

Sora se columpiaba en el trapecio más alto del escenario, pensando en qué musaraña pasaba por su cabeza…

De momento se le ocurre algo, comienza a tomar más fuerza y al punto en que ya va a llegar a un ángulo de 90º se suelta del trapecio dando un giro de 360º para dejarse caer de espaldas hacia la red de seguridad.

- ¡Sora!! -

León que pasaba por ahí tira su chaqueta a un lado y salta hacia un trampolín en dirección a Sora, ésta mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de todo aquello, se sentía como volando…y muy ajena del mundo que la rodeaba.

De momento, Sora sintió el contrapeso de algo, de algo que la elevaba…¡¿elevaba?! Al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de León, estaba muy serio, así que no le esperaba nada bueno…

León aterrizó sincronizadamente en un trapecio que yacía a unos metros por debajo del que Sora se había lanzado con ella en sus brazos, la pobre estaba muy apenada porque la habían pillado en su travesura…pero estaba en su derecho de divertirse siquiera un rato…¡¿No?!

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – Su tono era seco y algo áspero, pero la siguiente vez, su voz se tornó un poco más suave. – No quiero que te suceda nada malo, ¿Me entiendes? – Sora asentaba con la cabeza maquinando como ingeniárselas para no importunar de nuevo a León Oswald.

- Joven León yo… - Lamentablemente fue interrumpida por Mía.

- ¡Por favor repítanlo! – Tanto León como Sora se miraron y luego dirigieron sus miradas algo confundidas hacia la muchacha que yacía en tierra firme. – ¡Joven León, Sora, vuélvanlo a hacer! – Más que una petición fue una orden de la joven guionista.

Los ojos violetas de Sora se clavaron en los grisáceos ojos de León, con una miradita de 'súplica' cosa que el ex dios de la muerte no pudo negar, la bajó al trapecio y dio una última orden. – Sorpréndeme. – Ella asentó y el otro se lanzó suavemente hacia la red de seguridad.

Mía se veía impresionada, como una niña que acababa de ver una película de ensueño "Es como si volaran…" Pensaba mientras veía como las estrellas de Kaleido repetían nuevamente la acrobacia con nuevas maniobras adicionales, a tal punto fue que comenzaron a jugar en los trapecios y hasta verlos como 'alas postizas' y cuando se dieron cuenta, Mía ya no estaba, se había ido para darle la noticia al Jefe sobre su nuevo proyecto…

- Creo que nos excedimos…- Musita Sora buscando a Mía, estaba colgada boca abajo sujetándose de una pierna al trapecio, mientras que León por el contrario estaba sentado columpiándose en el mismo.

León baja la cabeza lentamente para fijar su mirada hacia Sora que aun buscaba a Mía - ¿…quieres un helado? -

- ¡¿Un helado?! – Musitó con intriga mientras le estiraba su mano, pero de repente reacciona y se da cuenta de qué comerá, por lo que comenzando a mover los brazos y gritando eufórica demostraba su inocente forma de ser - ¡Si, Siiii…heladooooo!! - León trataba de atraparla y la pesca del tobillo, ambos se quedan mirando hacia otro lado, pues como siempre, Sora y sus reacciones 'raras' la metían en más de un lío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………..

- No, prefiero al Fénix Dorado -

Tanto Sora, como el resto del elenco se muestran desconcertados ante la respuesta fulminante del jefe.

- Pero jefe, esta técnica es original, y además… - Mía trataba de convencer en vano al hombre de gafas de sol y camisa hawaiana que decidió interrumpirla.

- No esta nada mal, pero… - Hace una pausa y centra su mirada en Sora –…Tú puedes hacer algo mejor que esto. -

Yuri aparece de la nada para completar lo que el jefe quería argumentar - …Y Layla vendrá en dos días para ver la interpretación -

Y en efecto, Tanto Sora como León lo sentían así…

"¿Por qué no superar al Fénix Dorado??" pensaron al unísono, después de todo, la invitación ya estaba hecha. Aunque sus pensamientos estaba algo desviado de las intenciones del jefe.

Las duras prácticas no tardaron en programarse, durante toda esa mañana fueron perfeccionando la técnica, hasta que…

- ¡A la siguiente impúlsate con más fuerza Sora!! – Inquiere León un tanto calculador, a lo que Sora asienta determinada.

"Tiene que funcionar…" Piensa para sí León mientras Sora ejecutaba el fénix dorado, pero esta vez con mayor impulso, de modo que cuando ella llega hacia él, este suelta las manos del trapecio preparándose para sujetarse con los pies y con el impulso de Sora, se deja llevar hacia atrás quedando boca abajo con ella, "¡Lo sabía…!!"

- ¡Sora, León! – Gritan los actores y técnicos muy asustados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque…

Ellos estaban en su ley.

- ¡¿Joven León fue poca fuerza?!! – Preguntaba muy preocupada la joven estrella, pues ya había captado la estrategia de su compañero aun sin que éste se lo hubiera dicho.

- No... Para nada, pero es interesante…- Musita muy complacido.

May muy furiosa se acerca hacia ellos y señalándoles con el dedo índice les hace una amonestación en nombre de todo el elenco, que de por sí ya se había encrespado - ¡Hey!! Ustedes dos, -¡¡que se supone que hacen?!! -

Ken, como 'manager' que era de Sora, no iba a permitir tal descuido, - Joven León, deten…!! – Apagó su grito convirtiéndolo en susurro poco audible. - …gace -

- … - La fría mirada de León calló de golpe al joven Robins, y eso solo sucedía cuando impedían que éste ejecutara alguna maniobra con Sora, con su ángel.

- ¡Lo sentimos!!! – Es el único argumento de Sora antes de salir junto a León Oswald de la sala de prácticas, prácticamente llevada por éste.

-Pobre Ken…- Musitaba Ana desde un rincón.

Escenario Kaleido

- Esta seguro que es mejor practicar aquí joven León?! – Sora como siempre más preocupada de lo normal (#siempre que esta al lado de León…~ ~!)

León sonríe ante aquello, mientras admiraba el basto escenario, a pedido suyo, habían colocado los trapecios utilizados para la técnica Angelical, el Fénix Dorado y la malla de seguridad, "¡¿Qué más puedo pedir?!" Aunque aun no sabía qué podría hacer con los primeros…

-Si…Sora. –

Y así comenzaron la práctica…

"El joven León planea hacer algo más arriesgado…" Corroboró Sora al ver la malla de seguridad.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Va pensando Sora mientras trataba de tomar el mayor impulso posible, "…pero si cambiara la ejecución del Fénix Dorado??" Ya comenzaba a preguntarse aquello cada vez que lo ejecutaba, pero no sabía como decírselo a su compañero.

- Sora, si tienes algo en mente dilo. – De ese modo León finalizó las tribulaciones mentales de Sora.

Sora traga saliva, "Bien, 'decirlo' debo decirlo."; Se para en el pequeño pedestal deteniendo el trapecio especial con un pie, de modo que quedaba en equilibrio, tomó toda la determinación que tenía desperdigada por todo su cuerpo para pronunciar una oración con sentido completo

- ¡Quiero cambiar la ejecución del Fénix Dorado!! – Esto llamó la atención del albino.

- Me parece una buena idea luego de un día perdido…- Musitó esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pobre de Sora se emociona tanto -aun ignorando el sarcasmo del otro- que se para sobre el trapecio especial de lleno y termina ejecutando la técnica…con los pies!

- ¡Sora pero qué rayos…!!! – Ya era muy tarde…solo podía rezar para que ella no se soltara del trapecio, el cual sujetaba con los pies al grosso modo.

"¡De esta no me saca nadie!!" Pensaba para sí Sora mientras daba las vueltas, ya comenzaba a marearse y para colmo parecía no tener fin.

- ¡Sora…!! -

Cuando llegó el momento, Sora se lanza hacia arriba (lo que hubiera sido hacia abajo si lo hubiese hecho con las manos, o sea el Fénix Dorado, va de arriba hacia abajo)

Se ayuda dando giros corporales y con las manos busca las de León, ambos al encontrarse ejecutan el giro inverso y la lanza impulsándola hacia el trapecio giratorio (el del lago de los cisnes)

"¡¿Qué fue esto?!" Sora trataba de explicarse así misma lo que había realizado, "¡¿Como pude sujetarme con los pies?!!" Su respiración estaba a full, así como su corazón, León por su parte, se encontraba colgando boca abajo en el trapecio, en su cara se veía la excitación por haber logrado algo inverosímil.

"Esto es mucho mejor que el Fénix Dorado…" Pensó León mientras le sonreía a Sora. – ¡Hazlo con más fuerza a la próxima!! -

Sora aun sorprendida asentó con la cabeza y ejecutó la nueva técnica, una y otra vez mientras iban perfeccionando la técnica de modo que Sora llegaba al trapecio giratorio, pero a León no le cuadraba quedar aislado en el trapecio, así que ayudaba en el impulso para regresar a su posición y comenzar a dar giros, de modo que al tomar cierto impulso se lanzaba hacia otro de los trapecios giratorios (en dirección contraria al que Sora toma) y así ambos se encontrasen, pero…

Los trapecios terminaban enroscándose con la fuerza, de modo que si alguno soltaba el trapecio del otro, darían vueltas hasta llegar al extremo de hacer de licuadora!

Ya en su descanso, se tendieron sobre el piso observando el escenario.

- Sora, mañana debe perfeccionarse por completo. -

- Lo sé joven León, lo bueno es que solo tenemos que ver ese final… según el libreto este debe marcar el cierre mágico de la obra. -

León cerró los ojos para pensar… Sora fue idealizando a Aladino y a la princesa Jazmín haciendo esas acrobacias.

"Una princesa que puede volar gracias al poder de su amor…" Piensa Sora mientras ve como la 'princesa' vuela a brazos de Aladino.

- Tras reencontrarse con Aladino, la princesa lo acepta como tal, pero él teme que ella no lo acepte por amor, y decide dejarla ir…- León narraba la primera fase de la acrobacia, es decir el fénix Dorado realizado con los pies

- Luego recapacita y va tras ella…ambos deciden romper las barreras que los separan entrelazándolas…con hilos de su amor…- Continúa Sora, y de repente sucedió…

- ¡¿Hilos?! – Exclaman al unísono.

::::::::::::::………………… - - -

Al momento del giro en el que se reencuentran, León le da más impulso a su trapecio para ir de lado y envolver al trapecio de Sora, justo en un punto establecido por dos cuerdas que colocaron paralelamente, Sora coge una y León la otra, de modo que giran lentamente y disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse.

- Un final perfecto… - Musita León a Sora que sonreía de felicidad.

- ¡Felicidades, me han complacido!! – Aquella voz femenina les llama la atención.

-¿¡Señorita Layla?!! – Exclama Sora saltando a la red de seguridad dejando a León girando como una licuadora, Sora se da cuenta demasiado tarde, a Layla solo le cae una gota de sudor.

- ¡Lo siento joven León, no fue mi intención!!! – Sora ya comenzaba a disculparse por actuar sin prestar atención. Como siempre.

León atinó a encontrar una cubeta y devolver toda la cena que guardaba en el estómago. Mientras que Sora corría a socorrerlo.

- Son el uno para el otro, no?? - Musita Yuri acerándose a Layla.

- Cambiaron mi técnica en menos de 2 días. - Layla los observaba pensativa – No creí que fuera capaz…- "Está madurando…"

-Es porque los obligo a entrenar incluso en vacaciones -Musita Yuri algo distraído, por lo que Layla se sorprende.

- ¿Explotándolos Yuri? – Layla recapacita los momentos en que Sora practicaba y esos eran justo para iniciar una obra, "Entrenar por pasión…es una rara cualidad que posee una estrella…"

- Para nada, tu técnica ya la habían tocado un par de veces antes, pero temían sugerirla en alguna obra, bueno, en caso de León… - Yuri guardó lo siguiente para sí, era obvio que para León la 'copia' solo valía si superaba a la original.

Layla los observa como discutían para hallar una forma de librarse de la licuadora… - ¡¿Y como llamarán esta técnica, Yuri?? -

:::::::::::::::::::::………………………….. - - -

Noche de la presentación

- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! – Exclamaba enérgicamente Sora a todo el elenco, mientras es ovacionada por los mismos. León la observaba desde un rincón, pues aun conservaba ese lado solitario durante las presentaciones.

Una vez que la obra empezó, todo fue realizándose con entusiasmo, armonía y pasión, el público quedaba maravillado y más cuando vieron la interpretación de Sora y León en la gran caída (técnica 1) pensando que esa sería la nueva acrobacia, Ana era la genio y sus bromas ocurrentes no eran pasadas por alto por el público que no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas, May era el villano que era interpretado a la perfección, Roseta el califa que era convertido en niña y en el momento del clímax, la aparición del Fénix Arábigo interpretado por León y Sora, el público quedó maravillado, nadie se lo esperaba, las cuerdas que les servirían de frenos fueron suplantas por cuerdas doradas que le daban un toque mágico, en todo ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaban transmitiendo diversos sentimientos, al encontrarse al fin, el público se levantó de sus asientos y los ovacionó desde el fondo de sus pulmones, por ser algo nunca antes visto. Tan temerario y mágico a la vez…

- El Fénix Arábigo… - Musitaba Layla desde su asiento.

Para desenvolverse lentamente, Sora soltó la cuerda a excepción de León de modo que ambos quedaban en un solo trapecio y le agregaba un plus al cierre.

Los artistas se juntaron y agradecieron al público por su asistencia.

FIN FLASH BACK //::::::::::……….actualidad……….:::::::.//

-Fue tan…romántico…!! – Musita Sara juntando las manos.

-Y por eso es la pista número uno! – Exclaman Ana y Mía al unísono.

"Creo que eso es algo obvio…" Reflexionaba Roseta sin comentar anda, era mejor seguirles la corriente.

//FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO///


	3. Estereotipos Fantásticos

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

*La doble 'r' se utilizará como énfasis al dialecto de Álvaro Kornikov*

/////

-03-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**- Estereotipos Fantásticos -**

Álvaro ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Sora junto a Ken, el pobre no podía con la idea de que entraría al departamento de Sora sin su permiso.

- ¡¿Qué esperra?! – Álvaro se mostraba agobiado aunque no dudaría mucho, pues se llevaría una muy 'rara' sorpresa.

- ¡Aquí vamos!! – Exclama Ken para darse valor y al abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo… - ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! - Las chicas se habían reunido en el departamento de Sora y él se sentía como al descubierto.

Todas estaban pálidas, de repente se había declarado una guerra de almohadazos y las plumillas no dejaban de recorrer la pequeña habitación.

- Ah, esto, pues…verás…- Mía no sabía como explicarle que el permiso de la dueña ya había sido dada.

"Es tan confiada… no me extrañarría que terminase con una lesión…o con el fin de su carrera." Pesaba Álvaro muy enfadado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::………..

León que pasaba por ahí, se detiene de golpe al ver salir a Álvaro del departamento de Sora.

_- No está nada mal, quierro una habitación junto a la suya._ - Exclamaba Álvaro como si nada, mientras que las chicas salen tras él ilusionadas.

-_¿No que no le quitaría una habitación a una dama_?- Le inquiría Ken al escuchar aquella petición.

-_La 'otrra' dama puede ir a mi hotel en compensación._ – Musitó sin más, sonrojando a las demás chicas presentes.

"¡¿Cómo?! Ese coleccionista…ya veo…" León ya comprendía el porqué Kalos había mandado a 'vacacionar' a Sora, pero si su contrato estaba en 'veremos', entonces significaba una cosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oficina de Kalos

- ¡Me quedaré en Kaleido, es definitivo!! - León parecía más determinado que antaño.

Kalos se mostraba algo extrañado - Bueno, supongo que puedes, pero quiero que me muestres alguna acrobacia nueva… sin embargo no pienses en una remuneración más alta de la que ya tienes. -

- ¡Como diga! – Tras decir esto, León se retiró de la oficina botando humo, Kalos sonreía aliviado.

"¡¿Quién diría que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro?!" Sus intenciones iban más allá de una corta estadía del ruso…al menos, sabía que el acróbata volvería en algún tiempo y mientras ello sucedía…se encargaría de conversar calmadamente con Sora sobre las 'mañas' de aquel acróbata.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……

Japón

- ¡Sora! - La pequeña Yume corría a los brazos de su hermana mayor mientras era correspondida por ésta.

- ¡Cómo has crecido Yume!! – Ya tenía como dos años y medio.

- Es como su hermana, no deja de moverse de aquí para allá. – Musita su padre cogido del brazo de su esposa.

- ¡Papá, mamá!- Sora ya los apachurraba como de costumbre. – ¡Los extrañé tanto!! -

Luego, durante el almuerzo…

- Ah, ya veo, pensé que se trataría de otro problemilla…- Exclama la madre de Sora entre risillas.

- ¡No!! ¡Para nada!! – Respondía Sora dejando escapar sonoras risotadas. De modo que todos se contagian y comienzan a reírse a más no poder.

Tras un pequeño descanso y probar los alimentos siguieron con su conversación, siendo iniciada por el padre. – Hija, ¡¿Y por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?! – Era claro que como padre, quería saber cuánto tiempo estipulaba su hija para quedarse con ellos…

- ¡Ah, bueno, solo por una semana, lo que pasa es que el jefe me dio ese tiempo libre para que descansara y…!! -

- Hay hija, si no fuera por eso… ¿Aun estarías en ese trapecio, no?? – El comentario de su madre hace que Sora se sonroje y trate de disimularlo con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Pero les traje souvenirs del escenario, pueden hacer lo que gusten con ellos! ¡Y también un video casero que hizo Marion, lo hicieron hace un par de semanas cuando el joven León y yo hicimos de focas en una función para niños! -

Ambos padres se miran y asientan con la cabeza.

"Ese 'joven León'… me debe muchas explicaciones…" Se dice para sí el padre de Sora.

"Hum… al menos ahora los dos comparten esas 'hazañas' " La madre de Sora, estaba enterada de León Oswald cuando lo vio en la obra el lago de los cisnes y averiguó un poco acerca de él, no iba a negar que estaba muy inquieta por 'el pasado' de aquel acróbata, sin embargo...poco a poco descubrieron la sincera 'amistad' que imperaban en ambos…

Al menos, parecía haber cambiado…

"¡¿Porqué me miran así?!!" Sora no entendía para nada la reacción de sus padres, mientras que Yume se ponía la cuchara en la nariz como haciendo equilibrio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………….

Escenario Kaleido

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! – Exclama Álvaro al ver a Roseta y a May paradas con las manos sobre una cuerda floja. Ambas al notarlo se sonrojan.

- No tienen fuerza en las manos, de nada sirve que se sobre esfuercen impulsándose. - Comenta Ken quien medía el tiempo.

Se da media vuelta hacia la salida. - Hay otros métodos más civilizados… -

-Deberías entrenar, rígido. – Aquel sinuoso comentario llamó la atención de los presentes.

León se hallaba levantando unas pesitas, una en cada mano. – Sigues siendo el mismo idiota…- Ambos se miran con recelo.

- ¡Ah, perro si es el Dios de la Muerrte!! – Inquiere Álvaro sin más - ¿…planeas acabar con ellas antes que te superen?! – Señala a las muchachas que pierden el equilibrio ante el comentario y caen a un estanque de agua que fue colocado especialmente para ellas.

León las miró con furia, - ¡¿Eso es todo lo que pueden dar?! ¡¿5 minutos?! – Ken se muestra sorprendido.

"¡¿Les mide el tiempo?!!" Recuerda cuando entrenaba a Sora, esas tortuosas maniobras que realizaba…"¡¿También le controlaba el tiempo?!"

- ¡Lo sentimos joven León!! – Ambas exclamaban al unísono, pero León dio su ultimátum, con una fría mirada y prosiguió con Álvaro.

- Tú no te metas, a menos que quieras columpiarte en el parque…- Álvaro lo miró con extrañes, aquel comentario le era 'raro', no correspondía al León Oswald que él conocía.

"No me digas que este es el poder de ese ángel…", Miró de reojo a las chicas que habían vuelto a tomar su posición sobre la cuerda, en ellas la determinación estaba bien fija en algo que él no podía llegar a comprender. Aun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……….

Comedor

-¡Kiah! ¡No puedo comer nada! – Vociferaba May tratando de coger su cubierto, ni siquiera los palitos chinos funcionaban.

"Quejona…" Piensa Marion para sí mientras observaba como Roseta comía en silencio estando aun en peores condiciones que May.

"Si no puedo con este entrenamiento, no puedo pensar en el que será para la técnica angelical…"

- ¡¿Te sientes bien Roseta?! -

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Sí, yo…solo pensaba en la tarea que me espera en mi habitación!! – Exclamó muy nerviosa mientras las otras se miran, - Pero no se preocupen, solo tengo que hacer 20 ejercicios de geometría analítica – Continuaba la inocente a lo que las otras ya parecen alucinarse con trapecios flotando en el espacio con números volando como si fuesen estrellas fugases.

- Vaya que tienes fuerza pequeña – May trató de arreglar en algo el pánico que había fomentado la pequeña trapecista.

Álvaro las observaba de lejos, pues a pesar de 'infiltrarse' en la vida de la joven estrella de Kaleido, no dejaba de imponer su estatus y como que no había hecho exhibición de sus movimientos o técnicas… por alguna razón ni siquiera las 'amiguitas' de Sora Naegino se habían acercado a él, no entendía la razón, "¡¿Es que no saben lo que es un hombre de verdad?!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……

Habitación de Ana

- ¡¡Sí, es guapísimo!! – Exclamaba muy animada Mía, mientras Ana y Sara suspiraban con corazoncitos.

-Pero…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ninguna se le ha acercado? – La pregunta de Sara llama la atención de las otras dos, pues se ponen en alerta.

-¡…no todo lo que brilla es oro! –

- ¡¿Eh?! A qué te refieres Mía?! –

- Pues verás… es conocido como el don Juan de los escenarios, todas sus parejas tuvieron un romance con él y… ¡NO VOLVIERON A SER LAS MISMAS! – Esto último lo dice con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tenía que decirlo…" Piensa para sí Ana, ya suponiendo el estrés que llevaba por dentro…tan guapo y con un pasado oscuro. Similar a quien se encontraba rondando por alguna parte de aquel lugar…

- Qué lástima, si es tan guapo…- Musita Sara extrañada "O será porque se parece a León cuando vino por primera vez a Kaleido?!"

-Pero su trato es de lo peor…- Al parecer Mía lo conocía lo suficiente como para hablar de él tan bien. Que incluso parecía una fan 'contrariada'.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, por lo que las otras se juntan del pánico tras una mesa.

- ¡¡¡Te escuchó Mía, no debiste gritar de esa manera!!! – Ya comenzaba a reprenderle Ana.

-¡No es mi culpa, pero de pensar en él me pone de nervios! -

Ya comenzaban a lloriquear al notar que el individuo llevaba una linterna y claro, las cegaba con la luz.

- …no importa cuánto lo piense, siempre serán raras para mí. - La voz le pertenecía a May, las otras comienzan a reírse del alivio de no haber sido descubiertas por el otro alvino ruso.

- El alumbrado externo se dañó y venía a avisarles –

- …-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Japón

Sora dormía en su antigua cama mientras Fool veía el cielo desde la ventana, - Sé que quieres ir al escenario Sora…- Ella comenzaba a dar vueltas tumbando todo a su paso, incluyendo la bolsita que contenía la carta que León había depositado allí, ésta va a parar justo entre su cama y la pared.

- Eto…salto más alto…?! – Fool suspira sin más, pero al tratar de sacar el bolso se queda atorado con el pie de Sora.

– ¡¿…Sora?! ¡¡SORA!! -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………….

Función especial para niños – Escenario Kaleido externo

Una multitud de niños y sus padres se encontraban allí, León junto a Roseta y May realizaban unas piruetas sobre cuerdas flojas, los tres vestían de payasos, tanto niños como adultos reían a carcajadas cuando León apretaba las narices rojas de las chicas cuando éstas saltaban sobre él, y ni hablar de que las cuerdas parecían piso firme, pues hasta parecía que León caía sobre ellas de cara.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?! – Álvaro estaba boquiabierto por la ridiculez de éstos.

- Bueno, solemos hacer funciones gratuitas para los niños. – Arguyó Ken mientras los observaba. – Es parte de nuestra política…hacer feliz a la gente. – Citó con orgullo.

"Qué ridículos…" Para Álvaro no parecía algo importante…

- ¡Bravo! ¡Urra! – El público aplaudía enérgicamente mientras los tres trapecistas se inclinaban sobre las cuerdas.

De repente, Álvaro ingresa al escenario y salta sobre la cuerda en la que Roseta, May y León se encontraban. La consecuencia es que las dos chicas salen volando al suelo mientras que León hizo un juego de piruetas para distraer al público, algo así como si estuviese haciendo equilibrio por primera vez en su vida, su risa forzada pudo distraer en algo al público, sin embargo…May había ido a parar sobre el público.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza cretino?! – Un padre de familia muy ofuscado le llamaba la atención a Álvaro, quien se mantenía inmutable con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. - ¡¡No volveré más a este lugar…!! –

- Un público de tercera no nos…- No puede continuar porque León le mete una nariz de payaso en la boca, mientras el resto se retiraba del lugar.

- No interfieras de nuevo…- León se retiró conteniendo la furia por dentro, "Recuperarlos será muy difícil…"

May y Roseta se miran con decepción – No pudimos…- Musitan al unísono. En la vida podrían estar a la altura de Sora…sabían en el fondo que ella sí podría haber dado cara ante las tretas del ruso…ella era la experta de la improvisación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron así algunos días más en que las dos chicas fueron entrenando y ni hablar de las funciones en las que Álvaro importunaba de improviso con un disfraz raro, o poco elocuente para la ocasión (de guerrero, monje, duende, soldado…) y claro, fastidiaba a más de uno, siendo salvado por Ken, su representante postizo.

- Bien, escuchen todos, en esta ocasión, el trapecista ruso, Álvaro Kornikof, les mostrará sus acrobacias…- Exclamaba Ken al resto del elenco que observaba algo incomodado, pues también habían caído en su juego de bromas.

Kalos observaba desde las butacas, - Mía, quizá haga algunos cambios para la siguiente obra…- Mía tragaba saliva mientras iba apretando su bolígrafo.

"Esto no me gusta nada…" Mía observa a León que se encontraba en un rincón en su pose más que seductora.

- Bien, me gustaría tomar prestada a esa chica. – Exclamó el ruso señalando a May, ésta algo sonrojada se acerca pretendiendo no importarle mucho.

- Claro, mi ayuda es muy obvia…-

Álvaro sonríe para sí, "Veamos que tal ejecutas MI técnica angelical…"

- ¡¿Niña sabes improvisar?! – Álvaro estaba en el otro extremo del escenario junto a un trapecio, May por alguna razón comienza a sudar frío. – Odio a las niñas tradicionales…-

- ¡¡No soy niña, y sí puedo improvisar!! - Inquiere cogiendo el trapecio con furia y proyectándose al centro del escenario. Había tocado su orgullo y pagaría por ello.

"Veamos que tiene el circo Kaleido para mí." Se gira lanzándose para atrás con el trapecio, ambos comienzan con técnicas 'raras' pero poco a poco van sincronizándose hasta que Álvaro llama a May y ésta se lanza hacia él, cuando ella está por llegar a él, este se gira aguardando su llegada…en sí, esperaba que ella cogiera el trapecio con las manos y así él cogería sus pies, para lanzarse hacia arriba con su impulso, sin embargo, la pobre de May en su desesperación por encontrar un trapecio no ve que tenía que coger el trapecio de Álvaro y va cayendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"¡¿Porqué no me coge?!" May que iba acercándose a Álvaro ve como este se gira, "¡¡Confía, May confía…!!" Se alentaba así misma cerrando los ojos.

De pronto es lanzada por los pies hacia arriba, al abrir los ojos nota que esta en el aire y no ve ningún trapecio "¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¡¿Y el trapecio?!!" La muy desesperada de May deja escapar un grito. – ¡¡Ayuda!! –

Álvaro la coge si más y la lanza hacia otro trapecio, - ¡¿Y así te llamas trapecista?! – Estaba más que furioso, May no sabía qué decir el pánico aun lo llevaba en la cara. – ¡¿Me quierres estafar Kalos?! – Lo señala con el dedo, éste desvía la mirada a través de sus gafas de sol, se levantó y procedió a retirarse.

- Sora llega mañana por la mañana… - Y procedió a retirarse sin más. El resto sonreía con aires de revancha y una decidida victoria. Sin embargo León se mostraba muy serio.

- Niña, no me tomes por idiota, te estuve probando todo el tiempo, hasta la señorita pelirroja es mejor que tú…incluso, sabe caer con estilo. – Se baja del escenario y se retira mofándose junto a algunas chicas del escenario.

May se quedó en aquel lugar, "Qué vergüenza… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Confiar es lo mismo que sonreír con el corazón?!" Entre su confusión y el pánico, ella no lograba entender porqué le habían hecho eso por segunda vez…primero León y ahora…ese ruso.

::::::::::::::::::::::………………

-Al menos una competencia con Oswald…- Inquiría Yuri en súplica.

- No, lo último que quiero es que tomen por un campo de batalla al escenario, sería nocivo para Sora. -

Yuri asienta ante tal echo "Ni pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir 'aquella vez'" Reflexionó incómodo, se refería a cuando él y León disputaron por Sora.

//////////FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO!!///////

**Gracias ****Milly Kanzaki****, tu determinación ha hecho posible la reedición.**

**Gracias también a mis primeras lectoras!**

**Zuoteyu**

**Patytaloca**

**MariposaRelatica**

Ahora, sí, nos leemos y cuídense muyto!!


	4. Encuentro cercano

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

*La doble 'r' se utilizará como énfasis al dialecto de Álvaro Kornikov*

/////

-04-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**- Encuentro cercano -**

5:30 am – Aeropuerto

- ¡¡Ah…qué bien se siente volver a Cape Mari!! – Sora sonreía muy animada, mientras salía del Terminal. Fool bostezaba a sus anchas sentado sobre el hombro de ella.

- La tía de al lado era pura silicona…- Fool estaba más que decepcionado de la top model que iba al lado de Sora, ella, algo enfadada lo manda a volar con su dedo.

- Fool, eres un enfermo…- Murmura para sí mientras el otro colisionaba contra la 'tía de siliconas' justo en medio de sus dos montañitas, "Pero, porqué siento que olvidé algo?!" Se detiene a pensar… y luego…

- ¡Bonito bolso peludo! – Le musita una niña mientras iba de la mano con su mamá y Sora se pone pálida.

Sora se da cuenta - ¡¡Cogí el bolso equivocado!! ¡¡!! – El bolso que tenía era peludo y tenía juguetes dentro, sus documentos, para su suerte, estaban en su chaqueta…

"Ni modo…espero que me lo envíen…y que llegue." Reflexionaba mentalmente, "Creo que Yume aun no diferencia los objetos con exactitud…"

- Ejem, pero Sora…tú…- Recordando el incidente en el casi queda asfixiado y que posteriormente, ella aceptó lo primero que Yume le dio antes de partir al aeropuerto.

- ¿Sora Naegino? – Un joven alvino se le acercaba con un ramo de rosas. Sora se muestra extrañada y mira para todos lados.

- ¡¿No me digas que hay otrras Soras Naegino?! – El joven era Álvaro y ya parecía perder la paciencia con la inocencia de Sora.

- ¡Eh…jeje, lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…! – Su excusa llamó la atención del otro.

- ¿Disculpe joven, cómo se llama? – Inquirió el joven ángel con extrañes.

- Korrnikof, Álvaro Korrnikof - Le acerca el ramo de rosas en forma de venia y justo en ese momento, Sora se gira al divisar a Fool que la llamaba, un chorrazo de agua va a parar a un agente de seguridad que iba a pedirle un autógrafo a la joven estrella de Kaleido.

"¡¡Maldita sea, es muy astuta!!" Álvaro la coge del brazo y parte la carrera. – ¡¡No tenemos tiempo!! –

-¿Qué sucede?- Sora no entendía la razón de todo aquello…

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – El agente no comprende que lo vivido fue una broma de mal gusto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……

6:00 am

Kalos llegaba al escenario y nota que un auto está estacionado justo en su espacio privado. – ¿Qué es esto? –

Escenario

"Pero qué curvas…" Álvaro ya veía a Sora con otra cara… "…ni qué decir de sus medidas…"

Ella se había subido al trapecio para jugar un rato, llevaba un short jean y una blusita a tiritas bajo una casaca delgada de algodón - ¡¿Entonces es un nuevo trapecista?! – Ella ignoraba quién era él. Y sus lascivas miradas.

- Sí… esperro que me enseñes 'todo' lo que sabes como el gran admirador tuyo que soy. - Musitaba de lo más animado y con cierto…sentido doble.

"¡¿Porqué siempre yo?!" A Sora le pesaban sus palabras…no se le venía bien enseñando. Si ser cruzada como Layla o León al momento de entrenar es 'lo necesario' para un entrenador…

- ¡Ah…claro! ¡Haré lo posible! - El otro se quita la casaca que tenía y deja al descubierto su traje de trapecista.

"No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto…Naegino", Y corre hacia ella saltando sobre un trampolín. Sora se queda boquiabierta al ver como éste de un solo salto ya había conseguido el primer trapecio, e inclusive había logrado impulsarse con la ayuda de su propio peso.

"¿No que era principiante?"

- ¡¡Qué asombroso!! – Sora se emociona al ver las piruetas de Álvaro, más pareciera que él le estuviese enseñando las acrobacias.

- AH…Sólo es suerrte de prrincipiante…! – Exclama el ruso con gran soltura. "Aun no…niña…"

"Yo si apenas podía dar un brinco…" Sora ya comenzaba a suspirar de nostalgia… -Supongo…-

- Hagamos algo, Sora…! – Dada la invitación de Álvaro, Sora no pierde el tiempo, por lo que ambos comienzan a sincronizarse, tenían todo el escenario para ellos dos, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

"Nadie podrrá molestarnos…" Álvaro veía como el joven ángel iba de un lado para otro con gracia y destreza, pero él quería que aquella se doblegase ante él…así que…

- ¡¡Sora…!! – Él la llamó del mismo modo que a May, le estiró las manos y Sora se lanzó. Y del mismo modo, Álvaro retiró sus manos y se giró.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que rayos hace?!" A Sora no le queda otra que ver lo que hacía Álvaro y nota sus manos esperando cogerla de alguna parte…íntima?, pues hasta tanteaba con los dedos "¡¡Ahora verá…!!" Con todo lo que pudo, hizo para cogerse del trapecio y ofrecerle sus pies al ruso, éste sonrió y se lanzó usando a Sora para impulsarse hacia arriba… lo que Sora vería a continuación, sería el más maravilloso pero solitario ángel que volaría con gracia…

"Aquella mirada…que fría…qué triste…"

- Ésta es mi ilusión angelical…Sora Naegino…- Espetó al momento de llegar a la altura máxima.

En el descenso, Álvaro cae en el mismo trapecio, y se cuelga de una mano quedando cara a cara con Sora…

"Aun con el joven León…no me logro acostumbrar a esta fría mirada…"

- ¿Qué te parreció…? – Álvaro hace reaccionar a Sora y ésta muy maravillada le felicita.

-¡Jamás había visto algo igual… pude sentir muchas emociones! – Exclamaba la muy inocente, "Sobre todo…recordé mi soledad…" Piensa desviando la mirada y falseando la sonrisa.

Álvaro se enfadó por la frivolidad percibida de parte del 'pequeño ángel de Kaleido' – Emociones?! Bien, observa…- Y la besa en los labios, Sora se pone tomate completamente.

"¡¿Me…me…me…está…me esta besando?!"

"¿Yo solo siento soledad…y nada más…no sentiste lo mismo? Farsante…"

- ¡¿Esto cierra la obrra, no te parrece?! Un patético final feliz. – Musita con una mirada fría y calculadora…para Sora no es más que un ataque a gran escala. – ¡¿No te lo habrás tomado en serrio…verdad?! – Sonríe victorioso.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¡Ni siquiera el joven León es así…!!"

- ¡¡Hasta el joven León es mejor actor!! - Sora se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepiente… - Digo, al cerrar una obra no…-

El ruso desvanece su sonrisa y se lanza hacia el trampolín, - ¡¿No tengo 'su' toque, niña?! – Y se retira sin más.

- ¡¡No me refiero a eso…joven Álvaro!! – La pobre se queda colgando en el trapecio.

Kalos que había visto 'toda' la escena se queda boquiabierto, "No esperaba menos de Sora, pero…" Ve como Sora baja del mismo modo que Álvaro y se retira entre lágrimas.

- Tú no estás preparada para un ángel caído…-

:………………………….::::::::::::::::::::::

- _sí, y dicen que lo sorprendió en el mismo juego le hizo a May Wong!!_ -

- ¡¿Ya llegó Sora?! – Roseta veía que todo el elenco musitaba sobre como Sora había cerrado el pico del ruso, y claro, que querían verlo en vivo y en directo.

Todos se hallaban en el escenario de prácticas.

- ¡¡Eh, sí Roseta, ella no tardará en presentarse con los recuerdos!! – Exclamaba Sara con Marion muy emocionada.

- ¿Y de qué hablan todos? – Preguntó Roseta muy intrigada.

-Verás… dicen que Sora pasó la prueba del joven Kornikof. – Musita Marion mientras veía como May se retiraba muy molesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::………..

Oficina de Kalos

- ¿No se te pasó de boca…? – Inquiría el de gafas con cierto enfado, - Hablar así, ya no era tu estilo - Murmura Kalos que se encontraba en su oficina, junto a Yuri, Ken y Mía.

- Para nada, además se lo tiene merecido. – Musitó Yuri con satisfacción.

"¿Y la 'no publicidad' de su visita a Kaleido también es un castigo?" Era obvio que Kalos había invitado a Álvaro Kornikof para una función especial, y ver si el público lo aceptaba…pero como se había negado a participar si no estaba Sora…

- De todos modos Yuri. – Fija su mirada en Mía. – Mía, se harán los castings para la nueva obra, la daremos a conocer esta tarde, Robbins! – El joven rubio se retiró sumido en sus pensamientos, Mía se mordía los labios al tener que hacer un casting preliminar…

"¿Porqué se me hace conocido todo esto?" Se preguntaba Mía,- Sí señor, pero… ¿Qué hay de las modificaciones que quería que hiciera? –

De repente la puerta se abre de par en par sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, era un reportero que ya olía una primicia.

- ¡Soy de la cadena de espectáculos YUO TV, Kevin Shopp! – Era un señor obeso y con una enorme cámara fotográfica, tanto Yuri como Mía no asimilaban la intromisión, y al parecer Ken había sido arroyado por aquel sujeto. – ¡¡Acabo de ver que la joven estrella tiene un romance con el acróbata ruso Álvaro Kornikof, y no me lo va a negar porque los pesqué hoy en el aeropuerto…!! -

Kalos ya comenzaba a sudar frío "¡¿Nadie la fue a recoger?!" Su mirada asesina se posó sobre Yuri y Ken. Éstos por su parte se miraban consternados, ambos pensaban que el otro no iría por ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……….

Por el medio día – Departamento de Sora

Sora estaba en su bañera, el agua ya se le había enfriado e inclusive sus dedos estaban arrugados de tanto estar en contacto con el agua.

- Me besó…me robó mi primer beso y… - La pobre suspira – Su soledad es peor que la del joven León… y eso me duele más…porque es como la mía al estar dejos de papá, mamá y mi hermanita…y por sobre todo, mis verdaderos padres. – Volvió a suspirar con pesar.

La japonesa recuerda que aun no había echo algo importante. – ¡¡Los recuerdos!! – Sale disparada del baño, pero para su suerte Fool estaba dentro de un cajón de ropa, forcejeando para salir y ver 'algo'.

_- ¡…Sora déjame salir! –_

- Están en el auto del joven Álvaro…- Ya comenzaba a lamentarse, - ¿Cómo se lo pido? -

Tras abrir la puerta, notó que el susodicho estaba parado ahí. – Joven Álvaro…- No, ahora sí se sonrojaba.

Él estaba 'normal', "Está como si no hubiera pasado nada…" Para Sora ya era incómodo, hasta que…

- Te gustarría pasear en auto?? -

- ¡¿Eh?! – "¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!" A Sora se le eriza el cabello y obviamente que su blanca piel comienza a tomar una ligera coloración rojiza más intensa.

- Bueno…yo creo que…-

- ¡¿Y si no pudierras salir en 'tu' auto porrque está plagado de cosas de un extrraño?! – Para Sora este comentario es como un baldazo de agua fría.

-Las sacaré ahora mismo…si quiere…jejeje.- La pobre estaba ardiendo por dentro "No sé porqué me saca de quicio…"

::::::::::::::::::

"No me estaba invitando…" Se dice para sí mientras saca tres enormes cajas del auto convertible negro de Álvaro, el otro las abría como si nada para ver qué había dentro.

- ¡No es necesario que las abra…joven Álvaro…! – Comentaba algo ofuscada

::::::::::::::::::::::………..

- chicos, espero que les guste…!!! – Exclamaba Sora muy contenta, mientras que el resto del elenco admiraba las curiosidades que Sora había traído de su viaje. – Esta utilería no podía pasarla por alto, espero que les sirva de algo!! – Exclamaba muy vigorosa mientras los del elenco ojeaban una de las cajas que tenían diversos artículos que incluían disfraces.

- Gracias Sora!! -

"¡¿Un globo terráqueo…?! Esto lo consigo en cualquier tienda…" Ken estaba destrozado.

- ¡Qué lindo kimono, gracias Sora!! – Era de la talla exacta de Roseta, tenía el fondo pastel con flores rosas y celestes.

- ¡Esta máscara es genial! – Ana hacía sus poses todas seductoras con una máscara de gato de festival.

- Gracias…- León tenía un botellón de shampoo, "¿Tendré algo mal con el cabello?"

- ¡Te pasaste Sora, es fabuloso! – Musitaba Mía mientras ojeaba una novela japonesa traducida al inglés.

- Bueno, traje también otro kimono para May, pero supongo que puedo guardárselo hasta que venga…-

En el resto se difumina un ambiente oscuro y tenebroso, la chinita no estaba en sus buenos momentos.

- ¡Gracias Naegino, no esperaba menos de ti! – Musitaba Álvaro llevándose una colonia, la pobre solo suspiraba impotente…mientras, otras chicas lo veían embobadas. – ¿No hay problema con que salgamos más tarde, no? – Ella ignoró aquello último por meditar sobre el verdadero destino de la colonia.

"Ésa era para Ken…" Murmura enfadada; por cierto, el globo terráqueo se lo dio el ruso al yankie antes que Sora pudiera encontrar la colonia.

- Qué bien que le haya gustado… ¡Joven Álvaro! – La pobre solo ardía por dentro, aunque ignoraba que el resto la miraba boquiabiertos… ella no escuchó la invitación.

Las chicas se miran meneando la cabeza con negación, - No cambiarás Sora…- Musitaban en coro, León por su parte se veía serio y pensativo, ni hablar de Ken, el pobre le daba giros al globo terráqueo con la vista perdida.

Los parlantes se encienden y tras que el interlocutor se hubo preparado, se dio el gran anuncio _- ¡En 1 hora se dará el título de la nueva obra y las inscripciones para el casting!! – _Pronto el estacionamiento se quedó vacío.

- ¡¿No es grandioso chicas?! – Las otras se caen al suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::………………….

Sora y las demás chicas estaban por ponerse al tanto en el cafetín, pues ya que faltaba una hora…

- Sora, ¡¿Qué se supone que esperas?! – Álvaro había aparecido de la nada – ¡Muévete! – La toma del brazo sin que ésta pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡…pero…yo…!- Las otras se quedan perplejas.

-¡Sin perros! Tenemos una cita! – Y se la lleva.

- ¡¿Dijo perros?! – Inquiere Mía muy asustada.

- ¡¿Es ruso, no?! – Exclama May un tanto recelosa. – No entiendo por qué le dejan la bandeja servida a Sora, ¡¿Qué tiene ése que no tenga León?! – Era obvio que el pequeño grupo admirador de Álvaro Kornikof era mediocre…demasiado poco para un acróbata de peso.

"En eso tiene razón, pero León ha sabido ganarse al elenco…" La reflexión de Mía concuerda con lo que Fool pensaba, a la mayoría no le gustaba sus bromas, mucho menos sus intervenciones. Pero él tenía sus verdaderas razones para hacer lo que hacía.

- ¡Quizá requiere de un cambio de look, como yo…! – Exclama Ana con su pose seductora.

- ¡Pero si eres perfecta! – Exclaman Roseta y Mía al unísono.

"Raras…" inquiere para sí May, mientras traza un plan maquiavélico ocultándolo en una fría sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::……………..Fin del capítulo 4///////

**Gracias ****Milly Kanzaki****, tu determinación ha hecho posible la reedición.**

**Gracias también a mis primeras lectoras!**

**Zuoteyu**

**Patytaloca**

**MariposaRelatica**

Ahora, sí, nos leemos y cuídense muyto!!


	5. Damicela en Peligro

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

*La doble 'r' se omitirá a partir de éste capítulo – espero quede la idea del acento uso en Álvaro Kornikov*

/////

-05-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**- Damisela en peligro! -**

-¡La obra será la bella durmiente…! – Aquella noticia dada por Kalos emocionaba al elenco, que ya comenzaba a murmurar.

- Como saben, los papeles principales ya tienen las vacantes copadas, por ello…la princesa Aurora, será Sora Naegino. – Proclama Mía leyendo su bloc de notas, - El hada malvada…¡¿Roseta Passel?! Y el príncipe… – Se extraña al notar algo, revisa la hoja y mira a Kalos.

"¡¿Porqué tuve que separarme del bloc?!" Le habían cambiado e incluso tachado los nombres con marcador negro.

- Ha sucedido algo… - Murmura Ana en compañía de Roseta, por alguna razón, Sora ni Álvaro se encontraban en el lugar.

"¡¿En dónde está Sora, y por qué el jefe no parece molesto?!" May ya iba a reventar de furia

- Al parecer…bueno…- Mía no sabía como explicarse.

- _Yo seré el príncipe_. – Inquirió una voz desde la entrada de aquel lugar.

Todos al girar ven que Álvaro ya había ingresado con Sora del brazo, la pobre estaba mareada.

- Así que quieres actuar…- Musita Kalos "Pensé que se iría durante el almuerzo."

- ¡Como no, si hay una vacante de estrella! – Esta vez las miradas van a parar al lugar en donde León se encontraba y no se veía tranquilo.

- ¡Esperen…no es lo que parece! – Sora ya intervenía en el asunto.

- ¡¿Y qué es?! – May estaba más que furiosa - Ahora te agarras al ruso… nada mal…-

Sora sentía cómo las miradas iban sobre ella, "¡¿Esto se ve mal…el elenco, las chicas…porqué tuvo que pasar esto mientras no estaba?!"

- …Álvaro Kornikof es el invitado especial para esta obra, el público quiere algo nuevo…- La intervención de Yuri es más que un acto de heroísmo por parte de Sora, que suspiraba más tranquila.

- ¡Joven Yuri!-

Álvaro sonríe entre dientes "norteamericanos…"

:::::::::::::………..

Luego de aquel bochornoso incidente…

- ¡Bien, supongo que podemos perfeccionar un poco 'mi' técnica! -

- Pero joven Álvaro, aun no han fijado quién será mi pareja…- Murmuraba Sora sin ser escuchada "¡¿No se despega de mí, que hago?!" Trataba de zafarse sin obtener resultados positivos.

Álvaro se enfada, y la ataca con su fría mirada.

- ¡…pero creo que no le hará mal a nadie si practicamos…!! – Una nube de misterio y terror invade a la pobre de Sora, que sin mucho ánimo se dirige a los vestidores…junto a su compañero 'postizo'.

- ¡Espera Sora! – Inquiere May.

- ¿Sucede algo May? - Inquiere Kalos clavando su atención en ella, - Sabes perfectamente que Sora como estrella de Kaleido debe y tiene que recrear técnicas dignas de su público, ya se han repetido demasiadas técnicas y obras. -

- Pero…- May e inclusive otros integrantes del elenco se quedan consternados, más aun con la retirada de Yuri que iba tras Kalos y Mía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………..

Todos se encontraban rindiendo el casting para ver si eran seleccionados para los diversos papeles.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces con ese disfraz de gata?! – Mía veía horrorizada como Sora estrenaba el disfraz prestado por Álvaro, Ana que caminaba por la cuerda floja se congela y cae de cara.

- Ése si es bueno…- Murmuró para sí antes de quedar privada.

Sora llevaba orejas de gato rosadas, dos coletas en el cabello, un pequeño chalequito rosa que le llegaba al ombligo y en el cuello llevaba una cinta que le colgaba una campana, sus mitones rosas complementaban el disfraz con unos bigotitos dibujados en el rostro además, un tutú rosa y otro blanco, del que sobresalía una cola que parecía flexible, en el extremo llevaba un moño rojo. Sus zapatos tenían forma de patitas blancas de gato.

- ¡Bien gatita, ahora nos vamos…! - Álvaro salía muy campante vestido de traje de gala y en una de sus manos llevaba un látigo, esto terminó por espantar a la mayoría del elenco.

Ken, que transitaba por el lugar, decidió intervenir – ¡Esto es demasiado joven Kornikof! – Álvaro sonreía sin más.

- Espera Ken, es para una función de niños…El jefe esta enterado. – Interrumpió Sora con carita desenfadada.

- Pero Sora…- Musitó Ken quedándose de pie impotente por el trato peculiar que ella recibía.

Sora que caminaba algo ruborizada al lado del ruso, nota que León venía en esa misma dirección. Por lo que se giró para evitarlo y se despidió de las chicas - No se preocupen chicas, es en el orfanato, ¡Así que pueden venir a ver! – Álvaro tira su látigo a propósito para fregar al resto y Sora da un sonoro…

- ¡MIAU! -

"Sora…" León observaba algo incómodo la situación, mientras veía como el ruso disfrutaba de aquello, incluso le hacía mimos sobre la cabeza, sin embargo ella le contrarrestaba con ataques felinos. Los otros por el contrario sudaban frío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::………….

En el orfanato…

- ¡¿Les encantó niños?! ¡MIAU! – Exclamaba Sora muy eufórica, estaba colgada de una soga sujetada improvisadamente de una viga del techo.

- ¡Si! ¡Gatita Sora! – Exclamaban al unísono, eran como 40 niños sentados alrededor del gran comedor del hospicio, Álvaro veía impresionado a Sora, él también llevaba un disfraz de gato; constituía de orejas y patas negras, un chaleco de color negro de manga cero, en el cuello llevaba una cinta negra con filillos plateados, además pantalones cortos y le sobresalía una cola pomposa, ambos negros.

"Hizo de este lugar su escenario…" El estaba sentado sobre una gran bola de lana, en su mano derecha llevaba el látigo que ahora tenía adherido pompones de colores.

De momento ella giró hacia él de forma graciosa, casi ya se parecía a una gatita mimosa. - Gatito Álvaro, los niños quieren un número más… ¡murruñau!! – Exclamaba Sora muy enérgica, a lo que él le guiñó el ojo. Provocando que sonría.– Bien chicos, prepárense para este nuevo acto!! – Diciendo esto dio un brinco en el aire.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron los niños eufóricos y explotando de alegría.

"No puedo creerlo, el joven Álvaro es muy amable con los niños!!" Exclamaba mientras hacía piruetas y era atrapada por el ruso. "Aunque no entiendo el porqué de esa fría mirada…"

"Sora Naegino te arrancaré esas alas…y te daré unas nuevas…" Él la veía con pasión, cada moviendo era fríamente captado por aquél acróbata, como si hubiesen ensayado detalladamente las escenas que de echo eran totalmente improvisadas.

Tanto Ken como Ana, Mía, May y Roseta espiaban por una de los grandes ventanales del lugar, estaban sorprendidos de lo que sus ojos veían. Sora y Álvaro estaban muy bien sincronizados y ni hablar de sus miradas llenas de satisfacción. Muy mal interpretadas por la acróbata de ascendencia china…

"¡Has activado el detonante SORA!" Pensaba encolerizada, por alguna razón, se sentía profundamente herida…su 'amiga' la había traicionado…su 'ídolo', era una tonta…

-Me largo.- Espetó cortante dejando a los otros algo confundidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……..

Al anochecer, Sora llegaba muy exhausta al escenario, pues había regresado trotando junto al ruso, éste se había retirado sin que ella lo notase, o al menos un buen rato después, y al momento en que se dirigía a su departamento es pillada por May, ésta muy furiosa la estampa contra una de las columnas de la entrada.

- ¡¿Qué sucede May?! – Sora más que confundida trataba de entender una razón.

- ¡¡Te odio!! ¡Primero León y ahora Álvaro! – Sora la mira extrañada, enfureciendo más a la china – ¡¿Qué hicieron antes del anuncio?! – Ante el silencio de la japonesa, May estampó sus manos contra la columna dejando a Sora sin salida alguna, - ¡RESPONDE SORA! -

Sora, sobresaltada en su sitio, sentía que las piernas le temblaban de miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle, sin embargo, no comprendía el porqué de aquella pregunta y sobre todo, aquel trato. Hasta la luna se ocultaba con su velo de nubes para no tener que presenciar a la chica exacerbada que Sora tenía enfrente.

"¡¿May…porqué…?! Yo solo…él solo…" Trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca…no podía por el pánico que se engendraba en ella, jamás había visto a May tan encolerizada como ahora… – Yo…él…es…es…-

- Estaba en la playa conmigo haciendo volantines, luego comimos un litro de helado para ver quién comía más rápido, ella pagó la cuenta y vinimos haciendo aspas de molino para ver quién llegaba antes al escenario. – Álvaro hacía su intervención de la manera más excéntrica… pedaleaba un manubrio con las manos. Lo hacía de cabeza.

May se alejó de Sora conteniendo su rabia… - ¡¿Eso es verdad?! – Le inquirió a una Sora totalmente espantada, ésta asentaba con la cabeza ya con las lágrimas en sus ojos, - … - Se abstuvo de lo que iba a decir y se retiró sin decir una palabra más. "¡¿Y dijeron que les 'creería'?!"

El ruso se baja y se para en frente de Sora, apoyando su mano a un lado y su frente en la de ella. - T.E… L.O.D.I.J.E!! – Le deletreó aprensivo. "Mientras seas mejor que 'tus amigas' ellas te odiarán más…"

- ¡Lo siento…no soy una verdadera estrella…lo siento! – Sora dejó muy desconcertado al ruso, pero este la tomó del mentón suavemente y se disponía a besarla en la frente cuando es apartado bruscamente de ella.

Acto seguido, un puñetazo va a parar en su ojo izquierdo, tumbándolo al suelo. - Joven Álvaro!! – Gritó Sora muy aterrada, e interceptó una patada con su cuerpo al colocarse en frente del ruso, cayendo súbitamente sosteniéndose así misma por el repentino dolor que acaecía cerca de sus costillas.

-¡¿Sora?! ¡SORA! – Gritó el ruso sumamente alarmado

- ¡Mal nacido…podré ser un mujeriego pero no un abusivo con una mujer! – Farfulló el ruso poniéndose en pie, el atacante era León, que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… trató de acercársele, sin embargo, Sora tenía la mirada fija en él, se veía decepcionada, afligida. - Niña, iremos al médico… este circo esta plagado de perdedores enfermos… - Cogió su temblorosa mano y al tratar de levantarse se quejó del costado, - Si fue una costilla…despídete del escenario Oswald…- Esta sería la última palabra que le dirigiría el ruso.

- ¡Yo…no pensaba, Sora! – Gimoteó el parisino invadido de pánico y arrepentimiento.

- …creí que había cambiado…- Aquella frase le heló la sangre, se quedó estático mientras el ruso se la llevaba en brazos hacia lo que sería su auto, se iban alejando poco a poco mientras que él solo se quedó allí, temblando… arrepintiéndose de haberlos seguido, prejuzgando la escena…aun ignorando al resto de observadores.

- Sora…perdóname…- Musitó en vano, mientras veía como su ángel se iba alejando poco a poco de él, por aquella oscura y silenciosa carretera.

::::::::::::::::::::……………

Sora despertó en un cuarto extraño, todo a su alrededor era blanco…y por alguna razón se le hacía conocido. La luz apenas si lograba ingresar por las rendijas de las persianas de aquel lugar, a su vez le permitían apreciar la vista al mar… al parecer, estaba por amanecer.

-_ Si por un simple golpe te pones así, no me imagino que sería una caída…-_

"¡¿Quién…?!" Se sentó sobre la cama y vio que Álvaro dormía a los pies de ésta doblado en dos. - ¡AAAHH! –

Todo el hospital tuvo que enterarse de que Álvaro Kornikof se había escabullido para dormir a los pies de la cama de Sora…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……….. .. .. ..

- ¡Tus acróbatas están desquiciados! – Álvaro le inquiría a Kalos todos los hechos que habían repercutido en aquella noche y claro, lo que opinaba de la mayoría del elenco del circo Kaleido. Mientras que Sora salía de la habitación del hospital.

- Hablaré con el personal… - Musitaba Kalos, al notar a Sora se gira hacia ella muy preocupado – ¡¿Como te sientes?! - Eso alegró a Sora.

-No se preocupe Jefe, solo fue un moretón, lamento haberlo preocupado… – Ya comenzaba a actuar como siempre.

"Lo que me duele es toda esa desconfianza…el joven Álvaro solo quiere que entremos juntos…para su acrobacia… y si así aprendo algo…no podría negarme." Pensaba Sora mientras era conducida por ambos caballeros de vuelta al circo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………..

Escenario kaleido

- ¡Y_ eso fue lo que sucedió…dicen que León Oswald no ha dejado de mecerse en el trapecio desde anoche!!_ -

Uno que había sido testigo del 'desastroso' mal entendido, daba el flash a todo aquel que se le cruzaba.

Mía, que salía bien campante del cafetín, se queda helada de lo que escucha, quien sin querer deja caer su guión.

_- No puede ser… - M_usitó una acróbata mientras se cubría los labios al imaginarse tales escenas.

- Mía, Sora solo acompañaba al joven Álvaro para que no estuviera solo…- Musita fastidiada la pequeña Roseta, mientras hacía su rutina con pesitas.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada? – Inquiría Ana un tanto enfadada, sin embargo la pequeña Roseta suspira sin más.

- Cualquiera podría deducirlo, después de todo… ¡Sora es Sora! – Inquiere saliendo del lugar enfadada, - Necesitan un novio de verdad…urgente. - Ese es un verdadero ataque para las otras que se ponen más pálidas que si hubieran visto un fantasma. Pero lo que en realidad sucedía, era que Fool, le había comentado 'aquello'…por si las dudas…

Mía se mostró algo interesaba en lo que concluyó de aquella conversación "Entonces era eso…como la bella y la bestia…"

- Esa mujer me da más miedo que Sora enfadada. – Arguye Fool observando la situación y sobre todo a Mía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………….

Estacionamiento

- Así no me sirves de nada…- Inquiría fastidiado el ruso a la muy incomodada de Sora.

"No ha dejado de repetírmelo durante todo el camino…" Reflexionaba agobiada.

Ambos acababan de llegar, claro que en el auto de él, Kalos se quedó haciendo algunos papeleos. Y para cuando Álvaro le abría la puerta a Sora, el reportero Kevin Shopp hacía su aparición con una enorme videocámara que los deja anonadados y confundidos.

- ¡Así que está más que confirmado! – Los otros dos se miran algo desconcertados, mientras el otro continúa más determinado al notar que Sora tenía algo abultado en el abdomen – ¡Y valla, pero si estás en la dulce espera! ¡¿Cuándo nacerá?! ¡¿Será niño o niña?! ¿Ya decidieron qué nacionalidad tendrá?…y…" - Pregunta tras pregunta, el reportero no les dejaba ni decir algo a su favor, sin embargo Álvaro ya tenía algo en mente.

- ¡Lleva tres meses, es de León Oswald y 'YO' he decidido adoptarlo! – Ante tales 'primicias' tanto el reportero como Sora estaban boquiabiertos, claro que el señor Kevin estaba más que ilusionado.

"¡OH…mi sueño al fin, será la entrevista del año!" En el rostro se le podía ver la gran ilusión que lo envolvía.

Sora aprieta su puño con furia. - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – Y le manda un derechazo al ruso que impacta justo en su mejilla, dejando entre ver que aquella panza, no era más que el yeso que le habían colocado por órdenes del ruso, que se había hecho pasar por su nuevo representante

"¿Y eso debe dolerme?" Se preguntaba Álvaro mirándose la mejilla por el retrovisor del auto, "Me extraña cómo puede lograr sus 'hazañas'"

Tras un breve silencio que inundó el estacionamiento, el obeso reportero decidió hablar, –¡¿Pero qué…rayos…?! – Exclamó al fin con claros signos de humillación.

- ¿Yeso? Esto es una gran estafa…esperen a que se entere 'su' público. ¡Haber quién los salva de esto!! -

Tanto Sora como Álvaro se miran confundidos, luego comienzan a reírse y posteriormente suspiran.

- Joven Álvaro, debe comprender que hay bromas que no son graciosas para la gente… -

-¡Así se espanta a la carroña en mi país! – Exclama sin más dejándola con la palabra en la boca,

"¡¿Por qué me desquicia tanto?!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………..

- Sí que sabe como manejar a la prensa…- Musitaba Yuri muy sorprendido de lo que veía desde la ventana de la oficina de Kalos.

Las puertas de la oficina se abren de par en par mostrando una figura femenina entre ellas - ¡Jefe, quiero cambiar la obra…!! – Ingresa Mía muy determinada.


	6. Dos Principes Para una Princesa

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. Cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

/////

-06-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

- **Dos Príncipes Para Una Princesa –**

Las puertas de la oficina se abren de par en par mostrando una figura femenina entre ellas - ¡Jefe, quiero cambiar la obra…! – Ingresa Mía muy determinada.

- ¡¿Cambiarla?! - Musitan Yuri y Kalos al unísono.

Mía asentó emocionadísima, - Sí, he readaptado la historia de la bella y la bestia de una forma muy novedosa. ¡Sé que le gustará! – Le entrega el guión recién impreso, e inclusive la lista de los actores principales.

Yuri se sorprendía de cómo aquella acróbata había madurado en la creación de guiones… "Incluso está adaptado a la situación actual." Pensó para sí más que complacido.

- Ya veo…- Musitaba Kalos al leer el guión, se acomodó los lentes y se lo devolvió a Mía. – Invoca a una reunión enseguida. –

Ante aquello, Mía salió disparada, - ¡Por supuesto jefe! – Y salió como un rayo.

- Es muy ingeniosa…¿No? – Le comenta muy animado la ex estrella mientras que Kalos sonreía.

:::::::::::::::::………………..

Entre tanto, Sora y Álvaro se encontraban tirados en la orilla de la playa, mientras que las olas acariciaban sus pies, además de la brisa fresca que les resoplaba sobre sus rostros sin que éstos se molestaran en aquello.

- Joven Álvaro… - El otro gira su rostro hacia ella con suma atención. - ¡SUÉLTEME AHORA MISMO…! – Inquiría Sora muy furiosa forcejeando inútilmente pues el yeso de su cintura había sido atada a dos vigas enterradas en la arena por cuerdas entrelazadas, por lo que era casi imposible verlas a simple vista.

El otro por su parte sonreía disfrutando de aquello. – No tiene caso asistir a una aglomeración de fanáticos, no ha de ser nada interesante…- Sora solo suspiraba sin más. – Además, esto es parte del entrenamiento.- Bufó.

De repente una inmensa ola se forma a unos metros de ellos y comienza a acercase progresivamente - ¡kiaaaaaaaaahhhh…! – Sora ya veía la luz al final del túnel.

:::::::::::::::::::::………….

-¡¿Cómo que van a cambiar la obra?! – Inquiría May más enardecida que antes. Todos se hallaban reuniéndose en el salón de juntas.

- ¡¿La bestia?! – Musitaba León tratando de ocultar su enfado por aquello.

- ¡Si, el joven Kornikof será el cazador que tratará de rescatar a Bella de las crueles garras de la Bestia! – Finalizó Mía con una sonrisa macabra.

Roseta tragaba saliva algo asustada – Ahora sí que comienza a asustarme…- Fool asentaba con la cabeza, de hecho, por el momento prefería estar cerca de la diosa del diávolo que tener que estar junto a Sora y su 'torturador'.

:::::::::::::……………………..

Tras el riguroso casting, las prácticas empezaron… Ana sería el gran reloj, su equipo la tetera y la cucharita, Roseta el reloj, May la hermana celosa (villana principal de la obra) mientras que el candelabro…sería Yuri… pues se apuntó como artista invitado de última hora, Sara por supuesto, embellecería el escenario con su melodiosa voz a lo largo de la obra, como si fuese una cajita musical.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Su acrobacia no servirá esta vez…- Inquiría Sora malhumorada al ruso, pero el otro solo sonreía e hizo una mueca de grandeza. Ambos se encontraban en la entrada del escenario de prácticas, leyendo el nuevo cartel de 'nombrados' para la nueva obra, además que ya llevaba otro nombre.

La arena la llevaban en todo el cuerpo, pues la gran ola los cubrió por completo y ni hablar de la reacción de Sora que casi asesina a Álvaro con sus pataditas karatekas (cortesía de Sara) que le propinó tras que el agua se retirara y el otro se le acercara para el 'boca a boca'.

Álvaro tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró - Hoy ejecutarás mi verdadera técnica…-

- Claro…como si este yeso me dejara…- Inquiere Sora sin más, pero Álvaro saca su celular y marca un número.

Para Sora no era más que…una de las ingeniosas soluciones de Álvaro Kornikof.

:::::::::::::::::::::………………………

- ¡Sora…! – Roseta va a prendérsele a la japonesa mientras que el ruso se abría paso hacia el salón de prácticas para despejar e inspeccionar el lugar.

Ana y Mía fueron las segundas en acercarse - ¡¿Estás bien Sora?! – Musitaron al unísono, a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza, despejando de ellas la preocupación que acaecía en sus corazones.

- ¡No es nada…! – Musitó sin mostrarle mucha importancia.

- ¿Pero…ese yeso…? – Sora comienza a reírse por los nervios y comienza a explicarles.

May se encontraba a lo lejos y la veía con recelo, aunque al notar el yeso cambió sus facciones notablemente "Entonces fue verdad?!"

Sora suspiró y se acercó a ella, tomó mucho valor desde el fondo de su alma para poder hablar con ella, de hecho, aun seguía asustada. – May… podemos confiarnos todo, yo solo entreno con el joven Álvaro, no me podría aprovechar de ello…por eso te pido disculpas si te herí de alguna forma…-

Esta vez, May era la que no podía articular palabra alguna… - Sora, yo…-

- Naegino, ¡¿Qué tanto esperas?! ¡Tengo que quitarte ese yeso de una vez! – Exclamó Álvaro con una sierra eléctrica entre manos, Sora dio un grito espantada antes de caer privada. Álvaro por su parte dejaba el objeto punzo cortante a un lado mientras aguardaba que el enfermero llegara para retirarle el yeso a la joven estrella.

El resto de expectantes solo se contenía para no agarrarlo a golpes.

- ¡Eres un idota! – Le gritó Ana más que furiosa al ver a su amiga en tales apuros, el ruso solo le guiña el ojo sonrojándola en el acto.

:::::::::::………………….

- ¡Kalos, sé que nos viste realizar mi técnica angelical y también sé que la prohibiste, sin embargo esta obra sí la va a necesitar…! - Exclamó Álvaro desde el trapecio principal del escenario, Sora se encontraba del otro lado aguardando la hora de la prueba.

"Al menos no es una disputa por el protagonismo…" Pensaba Sora algo afligida, pero era obvio que era una guerra fría por el co-protagonismo con la estrella de Kaleido, Sora Naegino.

- Si bueno…muéstrame. - Exclamó Kalos sin ningún otro pensamiento más que promover un concurso de 'acrobacias' para elegir el clímax de la obra, mientras el resto observaba muy atento lo que vendría a continuación.

Álvaro observó a Sora y ésta asentó con la cabeza "Te arrancaré esas viejas alas…Sora Naegino"

Ambos se impulsaron y su sincronización fue casi inmediata, todos los presentes se hallaban sorprendidos, e inclusive boquiabiertos, ambos hacían piruetas graciosas y coquetas mientras tomaban sus posiciones, claro, hasta que algo cambió…

- Sora será el ángel…- Murmuró Kalos con suma preocupación.

"¡¿Será, no que lo es?!" Se preguntaba Yuri algo confundido.

Sora hizo lo que Álvaro hizo anteriormente, llamó a Álvaro y éste se lanzó hacia ella, May abrió ampliamente sus ojos al observar como Sora le hacía la misma jugada pero a su estilo, es decir, giraba con una pirueta, luego de que Álvaro tomase el trapecio e impulsara sus pies hacia Sora, ella los tomó y se lanzó siendo enviada hacia arriba…al extender sus brazos como si fuesen alas, su más grande inquietud salió a flote.

"¡¿Porqué siento este frío…?!" Se preguntaba a sí misma, "Tanta soledad…tanta tristeza por no tener a aquellas personas especiales a mi lado… ¡¿Por qué?!" No pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras iba cayendo, Álvaro salió a su encuentro cogiéndola de la cintura de modo que parecían volar, finalizando la acrobacia en el otro extremo del escenario, sobre un pedestal. Abrazándola, cubriéndola finamente con sus fuertes brazos e inclusive parecía que besaba la cabeza de Sora, y ésta solo se refugiaba en él.

Todos, incluyendo Kalos aplaudió y se conmovieron por la escena, en todos floreció la misma escena en que alguna vez se sintieron tan solos que inclusive quisieron volar para estar junto a aquella persona que tanto amaban.

- Joven Álvaro, comienzo a comprenderlo…- Aquel murmullo llamó toda la atención del acróbata ruso, que sonrió de oreja a oreja, quien se guardó para sí sus ocurrentes comentarios.

Mía estaba más que satisfecha - Es perfecto para el reencuentro del aldeano con Bella, mientras que aquel que fue Bestia encontró la paz y convivió con la comarca para así ser feliz esperando encontrar a su ángel. – Murmuró imaginándose la tierna escena.

- Juraría que ahora te llevas mejor con él…- Musita Ana con aprehensión a su amiga. Ella sólo clavó una mirada recelosa al solitario y deprimido parisino.

::::::::::::::::…………………..

- ¡¡¿Porqué Sora pudo y YO no?! – May reventaba de furia en los camerinos, mientras que afuera, Sora era ovacionada por la gente del elenco, había cumplido con el reto de Álvaro Kornikof y no había flaqueado… a pesar de sus descarriadas bromas y el incidente anterior.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! –

May se iba hundiendo cada vez más en sus tribulaciones, no podía comprender porqué Sora le llevaba la delantera, mucho menos porqué no podía ser como ella a pesar de estar tan cerca… y sobre todo… el por qué la odiaba cuando en realidad sentía admiración por ella…

"La culpa la tiene ese maldito ruso…"

::::::::::::::::::::::………………

Ya como a la media noche, Sora por fin ingresaba a su habitación, se tiró a su cama sin importarle la ropa que llevaba, claro, hasta que le tocan la puerta y ésta decide ignorar quién es, o claro, hasta que se le cruzó por la cabeza que podía tratarse de Roseta.

-¡Pasa…! – Exclamó mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, - ¡¿Qué sucede Ros…?! – Se quedó muda al notar que se trataba de León, las imágenes de aquella noche le helaban la sangre y le erizaban la piel.

- No quise hacerte daño, perdóname…- Musitó enteramente arrepentido. – Sora, no podré realizar mi sueño si no veo tu verdadera sonrisa. – Aquel no era nada más y nada menos que…

- Joven León…-

Sora sonrió y le dio un abrazo. – Me alegra escuchar eso, joven León. – Pero aquello no sería todo…

Dos bolsas de papel de diferentes restaurantes caen toscamente sobre la mesita del comedor, - Sora, tengo comida china e italiana. ¡¿Comemos aquí o en mi estancia?! – La inoportuna intervención de Álvaro era más que odiosa para León, pero no podía hacer nada, aquel maldito ruso vivía en el mismo complejo mientras que él a las afueras… - ¿…o prefieres salir a tomar una malteada…?- Murmura con malicia, y dando su estocada final deja salir un último comentario, - ¡Ah…y hablaré con Kalos, he visto ratas por aquí y una era muy grande…! – Eso bastó para colmar la paciencia de León que apretando sus puños se le fue encima. Fool que ya sabía la razón de todo aquello hizo algo que Sora agradecería, cerró la puerta dejando a los otros dos afuera, éstos al notarlo se miran con sorpresa y claro, se apartan tomando diferentes caminos totalmente ofuscados.

-¡¿Cuál prefieres Sora, la china o la italiana?! – Preguntaba Fool mientras ojeaba entre las bolsas.

Sora emitió un leve suspiro y tomó asiento, - ¡Prefiero la italiana…! – Exclamó mientras procedía a servirse.

- ¡Que aproveche! – Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

::::::::::::::::::………………….

- ¡¿Te trajo comida?! – Exclamaba muy espantada Mía ante las anécdotas de Sora.

- Si, bueno, pero a las finales ambos discutieron y se quedaron afuera…peleando como niños. – Sonrió para sí. Puesto que antes de comer, dio una ojeada para ver qué hacían, y al ver a Álvaro solo con un peculiar cartel, decidió acompañar a Fool.

Ana se veía algo sorprendida "Como ha cambiado…"

Sora continuaba desayunando sin ninguna molestia. – Pero la comida italiana estaba muy deliciosa…-

- ¡¿Entonces cenaste con el joven Álvaro?! – Inquirió Ana ya casi saltando de su asiento. Sora se atoró y trató de asimilar aquella deducción.

- No, lo que sucede es que si no como lo que me ofrece… luego me hace comer el doble…- Las otras se miran sin más. Aquello era lo que Álvaro le había escrito en el cartel.

"Pobre Sora…"

::::::::::::::::::::……………….-…-

Ya, a la hora de la presentación de las siguientes escenas, llegó el momento para el conflicto entre León y Álvaro, que gracias a la ingeniosa anticipación de Mía, el conflicto de ambos acróbatas fue encarnizado en sus respectivos papeles.

-¡Pero que bien realizan las acrobacias! – Exclamaba la muy inocente de Sora a lo que los otros dos la captan y reemprenden mucho más motivados sus técnicas más rebuscadas, el resto solo meneaba la cabeza.

- Sora…- Musitaba Ken algo desconcertado.

"Es la de nunca acabar…" Musita para sí el agobiado del dueño.

La escena constaba de la lucha entre la bestia y el cazador, ambos por la compañía y el amor de Bella, acto seguido, Sora ingresaría realizando suaves movimientos para detener la lucha.

Sora exclama enérgicamente antes de ingresar a escena - ¡Chicos, ahí voy! -

Pero…

Fue cruelmente ignorada por los acróbatas.

- Bueno, un movimiento por aquí…- Sora se interponía entre ambos y éstos la evitaban.

León juraba que con la mirada podía transmitirle sus pensamientos al ruso, "Maldito, voy a demostrarte que valgo más para Sora."

Ni hablar del ruso…

"¡Muy bien Oswald, ahora verás tu derrota!" Pensaba muy confiado el ruso.

Hasta que ambos recordaron a Sora. Ésta se encontraba algo desconcertada, sin olvidar, que estaba reconociendo el verdadero origen de la actuación de ambos, en aquel momento…

"Sora…" Álvaro, al darse cuenta, solo desvía la mirada con reproche así mismo y continúa con su acto; ir en busca de Bella.

Pero León no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad…así que saliéndose del guión, va en busca de Sora.

- ¡Sora…! – Gritan al unísono mientras se dirigían hacia ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Sora más que confundida no sabe qué hacer, - ¿Qué hace joven León?–

- Evítalos…Sora…- Aquella voz era de Fool, éste aparecía en el momento oportuno para proteger a la estrella de Kaleido.

Entonces justo cuando ambos se lanzan hacia ella, Sora los ignora saltando por encima de ellos, cogiendo el trapecio que Álvaro había dejado y prosiguió con sus acrobacias.

- ¡Sora sí que está aprendiendo a manejar las escenas…!- Musitaba Mía muy complacida, -¡La confusión de Bella, el no saber a cuál elegir la aleja de ellos! – Exclama mucho más emocionada. Aunque la realidad fuera otra.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – León no se daba a perder, y fue tras ella nuevamente, a diferencia de Álvaro que empezó a carcajearse a más no poder.

- ¡¿Joven León, qué le sucede?! – Inquirió Sora muy preocupada al ser alcanzada por fin, notaba una mirada distinta en la cara del acróbata francés. Como aquella vez en que la confundió con su difunta hermana Sophie.

León por su parte, reacciona y continúa con la escena como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, dejándose caer sobre el trampolín como si fuese la Bestia arrepentida…

- Joven Álvaro, le pido que continúe con la escenografía…- Musitaba Mía con preocupación.

- ¡Cuando aquel mediocre termine su berrinche haré todo lo que quieras, señorita! – Tras decir esto, prosiguió a retirarse sin más.

- ¡Joven Álvaro, usted también se salió del papel! – Inquiere Roseta muy ofuscada, provocando una rabieta en el ruso.

- May Wong, ¿Ahora te toca a ti, no? -

- …- May lo observaba con recelo, "No entiendo que le vio a Sora, ella es tan distraída que ignoro cómo puede lograr tantas acrobacias…"

"Joven León…" Sora observaba con inquietud al francés que se acababa de echar agua al rostro.

- ¡Doble giro especial! – May ingresaba como siempre nombrando la acrobacia que realizaría, enfadando a Ken, fastidiando al Jefe y sorprendiendo a Sora.

"Creo que estoy pintado…" Piensa Kalos para sí, al notar que Álvaro se retiraba aprovechando la distracción de Sora. Puesto que odiaba escuchar las súplicas de ella.

Fool observaba de lejos la armoniosa actuación de Sora y May, ambas estaban al compás de los gritos de la segunda. Tras ojear a León y la ruta de salida de Álvaro se coge del mentón para reflexionar - No hay duda de lo que ese joven ruso quiere, sin embargo a Sora le faltan muchos siglos para entender a las personas que buscan a su complemento ideal. Será un largo camino que deberá afrontar o ceder…-

///FIN DEL CAPÍTULO///


	7. Carta de Amor!

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. Cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

/////

-07-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**-Carta de Amor?! –**

- No hay duda de lo que ese joven ruso quiere, sin embargo a Sora le faltan muchos siglos para entender a las personas que buscan a su complemento ideal. Será un largo camino que deberá afrontar o ceder…-

: - : ::::::::

Luego de aquel penoso ensayo, todos se habían retirado a almorzar, la mayoría cotorreaba sobre lo sucedido y lo muy desesperado que estaba León por enmendar sus errores.

Él por su parte se encontraba en el gimnasio, levantando pesas, necesitaba recrear una técnica en menos de un día… puesto que la que ensayaba con Sora antes de su viaje no encajaría como la del ruso… no en esta obra.

- Sora…-

- ¿Sí, joven León? – Inquiere la muy inocente de Sora ingresando al lugar.

- ¡Tsk! – León se levanta in so facto de su sitio con el corazón entre los dientes. - … -

Sora más preocupada decide acercarse a él. - ¿Le pasa algo joven León? -

- No, nada…-

- Ah, bueno, me preguntaba si ya ha almorzado. ¡Es todo! – Musitaba algo nerviosa.

León algo extrañado enarcó una ceja mientras dejaba las pesas a un lado.

"Qué vergüenza, ¿Cómo se lo pregunto?" Ella tenía las manos en la espalda, en ellas estrujaba un sobre peculiar.

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de todo estoy en deuda contigo, luego podemos almorzar juntos. - Musitó el francés ya más calmado. Aunque aun estaba dolido por agredir 'sin intención' a Sora.

- ¡No quisiera importunarle…! – Deja escapar unas risitas nerviosas.

- Seguiré entrenando entonces…- Musitó con malicia, ella siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Sora tragó saliva y con suma determinación le mostró el sobre con ambas manos e inclinando la cabeza como se acostumbraba en Japón.

"La…carta…" Él también había pensado en eso, pero no creía que Sora aun fuera a…pensarlo tanto tiempo.

- Sora, esto…yo…-

- No quería importunarle, es solo que no entiendo lo que dice y Roseta estaba algo ocupada con un nuevo entrenamiento que tendría con May y bueno, pensé que como usted también sabe francés podía traducírmela. -

Aquella interrupción lo dejó por los suelos…

"En todo este tiempo…¿Pero cómo…y porqué…es que no…?" El pobre quería arrancarse los pelos de la consternación.

::::::::::::::::::

1 hora antes…

- ¡Sora, Sora! – Sara se acercaba a toda velocidad al pequeño ángel que salía de su departamento, pero al escuchar sus gritos se apoyó del marco de la puerta, como si aquello fuese su único refugio. En una de las manos de la cantante, se encontraba una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sara? -

-¡Te enviaron esto de Japón, creo que es de tus padres!-

- ¡Qué bien! – Comienza a abrir el paquete dentro de su departamento, sin percatarse de una nueva sorpresa…era su bolso y además había una carta con una nota adjunta escrita por sus padres.

Nota_: lo sentimos hija, encontramos esta carta en tu bolso y pensamos que era para nosotros, pero no te preocupes no la leímos, Oh, bueno, esperamos ansiosos el Festival Fantasía! Con amor tus padres_. -

"Eto… Festival… Fantasía?!" En ese momento, el pequeño ángel no entendía a qué se referían sus padres.

- ¿Y porqué no la abres?- Sara ya sabía de quién era, puesto que era una testigo que León pasó por alto en aquella ocasión. –OH! Pero qué mal educada, ¿Qué te dicen tus padres?-

- Bueno, solo me mandan salu…- tras darle una leída observa algo preocupada a Sara.

- ¿Qué sucede Sora? – Se acerca a ella muy preocupada.

- No entiendo nada… ¿Qué idioma será? – Se levanta de su sofá dejando caer el sobre, de él salen dos pases. – ¡¿Eh?! –

Tanto Sara como Sora se miran a los ojos al ver los pases. – ¡¿FESTIVAL FANTASÍA?! –

::::::::::::::::::………………………- :…-

Volviendo con Sora y León

- Bueno, no importa Sora…- Toma algo nervioso la carta.

- Dice: Sora, lo que escribo aquí es mi sueño, y quiero realizarlo contigo, sé que es algo inoportuno, pero deseo que lo sepas, el Festiva Fantasía se realizará de aquí a unos 8 meses, la obra que realizaremos será la que nos declare como estrellas mundiales y…- Guarda silencio.

"Puede ser el sueño…de Roseta", - ¡¿Qué más dice joven León?! -

El francés suspira profundamente y continúa con toda la valentía que podía generar su adrenalina - …y ser tu único compañero, porque… te amo, Sora. Piensa en lo que te digo, espero tu respuesta. L. – Sora estaba sonrojándose desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

"He decidido no revelarme como autor, Sora, por ahora no." Piensa el joven León mientras devuelve la carta.

- Es todo Sora, ¿Vamos a comer? – Musita con el corazón casi en la mano.

- Ah, muchas gracias joven León, lo espero en la entrada del escenario. – Y se tira a la fuga antes de demostrar lo sonrojada que estaba ya por escuchar aquello último. Y por sobre todo, el echo de quién le había leído la carta, era un misterio total.

"¡Qué vergonzoso!"

- Sora…-

:::::::::::::::::………………….-..-..-

El almuerzo fue casi un suplicio para el pobre de León, puesto que se le había declarado dos veces a Sora y la muy lenta aun no lo entendía. Y lo peor de todo era el ruso, el maldito ruso que se le había adelantado con la nueva acrobacia, y con ello, monopolizó el tiempo de Sora a libre voluntad.

- Lo siento León, con esta acrobacia romperías por completo el clímax de la obra, y ya no podemos hacer más cambios, Héctor y Mía ya han avanzado más de la mitad del escenario. – Finaliza el jefe acentuando sus gafas oscuras. –Y creo haber conversado contigo acerca de 'no actuar con Sora en esta temporada'.-

León frunció el ceño y dio por terminado el diálogo. – Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir. – El portazo de salida fastidió al jefe que no veía muy correcto ejecutar dos técnicas de alto nivel en una misma obra, sobre todo, porque se trataba de su pequeño ángel.

- Ni Layla podría soportar este tipo de combinaciones, no luego de ejecutar la técnica angelical del ruso. -

:::::::::::::::::::::….

Sora caminaba tranquilamente camino al cafetín, pues allí celebrarían el cumpleaños de Mía. Hasta que se ve interrumpida por la aparición del ruso.

- Así que me escondías un admirador secreto, me pregunto cuántos tienes en realidad… – Musita tomándola del mentón casi como para robarle un beso.

Sora completamente sonrojada titubea por unos segundos, para luego reaccionar de golpe, – ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué se supone que dice joven Álvaro? ¡Solo era una carta…!-

- …entonces era cierto, sí tienes la carta de un admirador…- Piensa besarla.

- ¡No es nada, en verdad! - Sora ingresa disparada al cafetín para no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre el asunto de la carta. Y claro, que éste la bese de nueva cuenta.

- Sora…- Musita figurando una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro, sus labios rosas ya podían saborear el sublime néctar de la victoria…puesto que León Oswald estaba a punto de caer al abismo, sin su preciado ángel.

:::::::::::::::::…………….-.- … - ..

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamaban al unísono mientras brindaban, la mayoría del elenco se encontraba allí, tomando un breve descanso por todo el riguroso camino que recorrían, esperando que aquel mes y medio acabara por fin y así presentar la obra, La Bella y la Bestia.

- ¡¿...Sora, por qué no nos dices lo que decía la carta?! – Inquiría Mía embelesada con una copa de coctel de frutas.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?! Jeje…- Sora ya comenzaba a sudar frío.

- Pues verás…- Mía se mordía los labios mientras observaba otro lugar, para no tener que mirar a los sinceros ojitos de Sora, que esperaban impactantes.

May deja su copa a un lado provocando que Roseta salte de su sitio algo asustada.

Por lo que May sin más da la respuesta. – ¿No es obvio? - Giró su atención a la pequeña Roseta, señalándola con el dedo impetuosamente, -¡Tu amiguita Roseta se lo engulló a las más chismosas y escandalosas del escenario!- Escudriñó a la asustada chica y cambió su mirada letal hacia la cumpleañera, - ¿O me equivoco Mía? - Su furtiva mirada terminó por congelar a las otras del pánico.

- ¿Roseta? – Sora la nombró algo sorprendida, ante esto Roseta salió del lugar cubriendo sus vidriosos ojos cafés.

- ¡Espera, Roseta! – Sora salió a su alcance.

El resto observó con ira a la trapecista china que captó el mensaje y salió enfadada del lugar, no sin antes decir lo que pensaba – ¡Todos ustedes no pueden vivir a menos que Sora forme parte de sus comidillas matinales. PERDEDORES! – Y la puerta se cerró fe golpe.

:::::::::::::::::…………………..::.:.:.-.-.-.-

Roseta corría a través de los pasillos sin siquiera fijarse por donde iba, las lágrimas estaban regadas por todo su fino rostro y ya los moquillos iban asomándose por los pequeños orificios de su nariz.

- ¿Roseta? -

Ella se detuvo in so facto al escuchar su nombre, era una voz masculina y con un acento de inglés masticado con francés a media lengua. - Joven León…-

*Entiéndanse que están en .

Él se encontraba de salida a unos metros de distancia de ella. - No es saludable que una pequeña como tú llore de esa manera…- Mete su mano al bolsillo y saca un pañuelo con el que comienza a limpiarle la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió con algo de preocupación.

"Me recuerda cuando Sophie lloraba por pequeñeces."

- Es que le falté Sora…- Eso le llamó la atención al francés.

- _¡__Roseta!_ - Aquel era el llamado de la nombrada.

- _¡Roseta, no te preocupes por algo así, solo era una carta…!!_ -

"¿Solo eso, solo una carta?" Él podía sentir como su corazón se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

- ¡Joven León, gracias por cuidar de Roseta! – Musita Sora tras girar por la esquina y toparse con ambos.

"Sora tonta…" Pensaba Roseta para sí mientras formaba un pucherito en sus labios.

- No…es nada. – Se da media vuelta y se retira sin más que la ira contra el maldito destino.

- No estoy molesta Roseta, es sólo que me sorprendió que todos me preguntaran por lo mismo, es todo. - Musitó con mucha calma.

- Pero Sora…yo solo les dije que se trataba de la carta de un admirador, ellas pensaron lo otro. – Musitó ahora más afligida por lo recientemente acontecido.

Sora se rasca la cabeza tratando de pensar en una solución "Bueno… ni siquiera sé de quién es la carta…así que no podría darle tanta importancia…hasta quizá sea una broma…" Y de repente se le viene algo a la mente.

- ¡Roseta, le daremos su merecido al joven Álvaro! - Musita con ímpetu de venganza.

- ¿Eh? - Roseta pasó a un leve estado de confusión.

Sora con el cuerpo erguido exclamó a voz en cuello – ¡Por hacerme pensar que tengo un admirador secreto frente al joven León! –

- ¿Te gusta León? – Inquiere May que intervenía en pos de Roseta.

Sora se traga sus palabras y comienza a negarlo con la cabeza. – ¡No, no, no, no. Te equivocas, yo solo decía que…bueno, tú sabes que…y además el joven León y Yo… somos muy buenos amigos! – Finaliza ya con el alma casi saliendo de la boca.

- ¿Y qué si fuera cierto? ¡Sora es muy bonita y es su compañera! – Exclama Roseta con determinación, a lo que May se sobresalta y Sora termina por dejar a su alma salir en libertad.

- Roseta…eso no me ayuda….-

- OH, lo siento Sora, creo que volví a hacerlo. -

" !¿Amor?¡ ¿Es que esa alimaña puede sentir amor por alguien. Más que por su querido escenario?" Pensaba May para sí. La ira la tenía bien marcada en la mirada, pero había algo más, el reproche por no ser correspondida por aquel al que idealizó como compañero quien ahora sufría a causa de…su ídolo.

:::::::::::…………………………

- ¡¿A eso le llamas equilibrio?! – Inquiría con furia el joven ruso, Sora tenía que levantar unas pesitas sobre un trapecio en movimiento. Ella llevaba algo más de cuatro horas allí intercalando los pies cada hora.

- No sé tú, pero parece que el joven Kornikof está desquitándose con Sora…- Musitaba levemente un chico del equipo técnico a Ken, éste no podía hacer mucho para intervenir, puesto que Sora no se quejaría y solo era el primer día de entrenamiento que ella llevaba.

- Siempre es tan atento con ella, sin embargo hoy…- Termina por exclamar el joven.

"Sería más fácil si no llevara pesas equivalentes a mi peso…" Pensaba Sora que ya se encontraba fatigada, estar en aquella forma le comenzaba a provocar vértigo, por lo que no tardó mucho en perder el conocimiento y caer.

Ambas pesas cayeron llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Sora! -

Álvaro se encontraba en tierra, por lo que atinó a correr a alcanzarla con sus brazos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sora! – Álvaro estaba algo sorprendido, puesto que no se lo esperaba. No cuando se había asegurado en proveerla de energía extra y la rutina no había cambiado…

Aquella escena era tan atroz; ver a su máxima estrella caer de aquella altura, ni siquiera la malla de seguridad estaba puesta, todo por las órdenes del mismo Álvaro.

Sora solo veía como el suelo se iba acercando a ella, a Álvaro corriendo para alcanzarla y de momento, comienza a tomar vuelo, por alguna razón parecía flotar…

- Vuela Sora…como un ángel. – Musitaba levemente León que la tenía en sus brazos, firmes y seguros, la conduce hasta otro trapecio para resguardarla del peligro que pudo haberla acabado.

- Joven…- Sora termina por perder la conciencia.

El resto del elenco comienza vitorear eufórico, la oportuna intervención de León Oswald terminó por cambiar su reputación del Dios de la Muerte Recargado a la de simplemente León Oswald.

"Maldición" Álvaro observaba desde tierra firme, y no era para más, si la muy tonta de Sora se había sobre esforzado y terminó en brazos de aquel infame. "Averiguaré qué pasó."

:::::::::::……………………

Ya luego de un par de horas después, Sora despertó en su habitación, la doctora Kate estaba allí junto al señor policía, ambos se veían muy aliviados.

- ¿Qué me pasó…? – Musitó con mucho esfuerzo, pues aun no se reanimaba por completo.

- Bueno, Sora casi te accidentas hoy en el escenario.- Exclamó la doctora aun conservando la preocupación en su semblante.

- ¡¿Qué…?! – Sora trataba de recordar hasta que León ingresó, todo se le vino a la mente, desde el primer segundo en el que soltó las pesas hasta que él la rescataba de la caída. – ¡Joven León…gracias por ayudarme hoy! – Ya comenzaba a recobrar las energías.

- Sé que entrenas a espaldas del ruso. - Inquirió enfadado.

Para Sora era como si la mentira se la hubiesen dicho con un parlante gigante. – Lo lamento joven León, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con el jefe…y yo…-

Tanto el señor policía como la Dra. Kate salieron sin ser percibidos.

"No escuchamos nada…" Se dijeron con la mirada.

- ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?! – Inquirió preocupado.

- Verá… no sé qué clase de sueños tenga, pero no por eso tiene que perder las esperanzas, quiero ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños. – Finaliza más que convencida.

- ¡¿Y que hay del tuyo?! - Inquiere impactándola con su fría mirada plateada. – Ya cumpliste uno, ¿Ahora qué. Vas a ir de aquí para allá cumpliendo los sueños de otros? -

- Pero…-

- Pudiste haber muerto y lo sabes, mi técnica puedo realizarla en la siguiente obra, Sora. – La nombrada solo bajó la cabeza.

El imponente francés se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y cogió el pomo de la puerta. – Descansa por hoy, mañana continuaré con mi papel, y para la siguiente obra quiero que seas mi pareja. – Tras decir, esto León se retira cerrando la puerta del lugar.

- ¿Fool, qué debo hacer? -

- Sólo tu corazón te lo dirá…-

///FIN DEL CAPÍTULO///

Silentforce666, Zouteyu, Antoo96, RelativaMariposa y Patytaloca: chicas, chicas he vuelto!!


	8. Solo Uno

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. Cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

/////

-08-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**- Solo uno –**

- Bien Sora, no podemos solucionar la competencia entre esos dos, por ello no te acercarás a ninguno. ¿Está claro? – Su medida era drástica, pero si su pequeño ángel no escogía a uno pronto…él la forzaría del modo más sutil que le convendría, y no solo a él, sino a todo el elenco.

- Sí, jefe… - Afirmó con resignación.

Kalos se mostraba muy determinado a evitar aquellos enfrentamientos a toda costa, sin embargo Sora…

"No puedo entender porqué se comportan así…"

Al salir de la oficina del jefe, se topa con Álvaro, con lo cual su reacción es...

-Hey Sora, ¿Por qué no salimos a entrenar a la playa?- Musitaba divertido el ruso, curiosamente vestía un bañador de lo más campante.

- Lo siento mucho joven Álvaro, tengo unas cosas que hacer. – Diciendo esto se puso 'a salvo' de la futura reprendida del jefe. –¡Hasta el ensayo!-

Éste solo enarca una ceja – ¡¿A caso no puedes elegir a uno?! – Por dentro se sentía con rabia, su coraje lo tenía en la mirada y no se sentía muy a gusto con la reacción de Sora… "Ahora eres mi ángel, por tanto, me perteneces."

:::::::::::::::::::::…………………

Y así transcurrió la semana sin que Sora estuviese en contacto con León o Álvaro, excepto en los ensayos y todos resultaban fatales, si no era Álvaro y sus repentinas rabietas, era León con su obsesión por Sora en cuanto Álvaro la 'tocaba' o bien, la invitaba a salir a mitad del ensayo.

En el cafetín, todos se encontraban desayunando, de manera muy apacible, y rogando que ninguno de los dos acróbatas internacionales se encontrara cerca de Sora.

- Pero Sora, no podrás estar de esta forma por siempre, debes elegir a u… - Mía calla de inmediato, despertando la preocupación masiva de Sora.

- ¡¿Debo elegir a uno en qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿De verdad solo debo tener a un compañero?! ¡¿Pero qué es esto Mía?! ¡Explícame, explícame…! – Tras quedarse sin aliento la pobre intenta coger con su debilitada mano el hombro de Mía pero es apartada bruscamente por May.

- Lo que oíste Sora, solo puedes tener un compañero y sería bueno que escogieras al joven Kornikof para que te vallas a Rusia. -

- Pero mi vida está en Kaleido…- Musita muy opacada.

Álvaro que acababa de ingresar se traga un comentario y se retira sin ser percibido por nadie.

"¡¿Será mi maldición ser un ángel caído?!" Piensa para sí el joven Kornikof apoyado tras la puerta del cafetín.

Ana decidió intervenir al notar el estado de Sora, - ¡May no digas tonterías, Sora no podría abandonar Kaleido, es parte de su vida! -

May más que aludida dio su estocada final. – Pero si eres perfecta para ese ruso depravado, tan inocente y 'especial'. ¿No? – Inquirió con sarcasmo, ella sabía perfectamente las intenciones del ruso y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando el hecho de que le serrucharan el piso a ella por una estúpida indecisión.

Ahora era cuestión de orgullo, si Sora despreciaba a León, entonces ella se encargaría de suplantarla.

- Viste cómo se molestó por que entrenaste a sus espaldas y todo para ayudar a León. – Esa fue su estocada final.

- ¿Es eso cierto Sora? – Inquirieron las otras dos con sorpresa.

- Pues, verán, quería ayudarlo. Y…-

- ¡Y como siempre terminaste embarrándola! – Arguyó con superioridad la acróbata china, tras esto, se reincorporó de su asiento, y se retiró del lugar. –_ A veces llegas a ser tan patética Sora, que me pregunto porqué te admiro tanto_…- Y bufó.

-May… yo…- La pobre de Sora no sabía qué responder, la culpabilidad por no poder elegir a uno para el protagónico definitivo era la causa de todo el problema y por primera vez, tenía dudas… "¿Este es el nuevo sueño que quiero cumplir?"

:::::::::::::………………….._---

Aquella noche…

-No importa cómo, tómate esta obra como tiempo suficiente para elegir, aunque debo admitir que Kornikov es un buen candidato Sora. – Musitó firme, - ¡Aunque debo admitir que te mira con raras intenciones y por eso yo m ofrezco como…! – Sora lo cogió con su mano apretándolo con fuerza, por lo que Fool trató de continuar con el tema anterior con mucho esfuerzo, –Diles que luego de esta obra elegirás compañero y si insisten que Kalos elegirá por ti.- Eso sorprendió a Sora, por lo que lo soltó para permitirle respirar y reflexionar lo que le había dicho.

"¿Tan indecisa estoy?"

- Bien Sora, la tarea que te he encomendado no es sencilla pero debes cumplirla…- Inquirió Fool con determinación, aunque la nombrada mostrara una cara de confundida como si hubiese visto un cálculo de geometría en el espacio con principios de física aplicada…sin embargo, algo tenía que entender, por ello…

- Mi sueño es crear un escenario sin competencias… y lo estoy desarrollando Fool -

- ¿Tanto que no puedes elegir al más apto como tu pareja, Sora? - Aquel comentario, algo frío y calculador, le helaron la sangre.

- May fue la primera en notarlo y lo sabes, no puedes tener dos compañeros porque los protagónicos son los más importantes y definen el clímax de la obra; además, si cambias constantemente de compañero, terminarás siendo un ángel caído… -

-¿Un ángel caído?-

-En el Festival Circense estuviste a punto de convertirte en uno, Sora.-

"El festival…" Su vista se disparó hacia los dos pases que ahora descansaban a un lado de Fool.

-Si no quieres participar, no lo hagas…- Comentó Fool antes de adentrarse a la habitación. El llamado de la puerta se hizo inminente.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con el ruso, quien portaba una bandeja cubierta por una tela, -Sora, te traje tu 'dieta'.- Sora sólo sonreía nerviosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………:-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Kalos, se desarrollaba una reunión que podría determinar el futuro de Sora, e incluso acabar con el problema de su pareja definitiva.

-Ese festival jamás fue tomado tan en serio como ahora…- Arguye Yuri mostrándole un carpeta con valiosa información. – ¡Imagínate Kalos, llegar tan lejos como ahora…dos festivales circenses, una superestrella surgiendo de nuestro Kaleido…!- Hace una pausa al notar que Kalos tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.- ¡¿No lo comprendes?!-

"Ahora es cuando extraño a Layla Hamilton." Reflexionaba el de gafas oscuras.

El jefe solo se acomodo los lentes expresando su incomodidad con respecto a tocar ese asunto, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Sora como para añadirle uno más - Los pases para el Festival Fantasía son para los que son capaces de crear escenarios únicos e inigualables. - Murmura casi sin ánimo, – Por lo tanto, existe un jurado que elige a las estrellas y las obras, es una competencia de interpretación y un malgasto de dinero, Kaleido no necesita de eso para ser el mejor de todos. – Refunfuñó hastiado, la tentación de Yuri era demasiado para él.

Mía, quien observaba pensativa suponía lo que Kalos se refería, "Sora odia la competencia."

-Kalos, he investigado, Sora está en la nómina, además de Oswald y Kornikof, a parte, ninguno tiene pareja, esto no es coincidencia y lo sabes. - Fulminando con la mirada esto último, Yuri saca su as bajo la manga. – Y Sora ya recibió su pase.-

Kalos se levanta de su asiento de la impresión.

-¡… cariño, creí habértelo dicho anoche…!- Interviene Sara un poco preocupada.

-¡¿Eh?! – Gira hacia ella lentamente, "Me estaba duchando cuando me lo dijiste…"

-Imposible…- Exclama tras recordar lo que Sara le había contado a propósito mientras se duchaba, Sora tenía su pase y el de otro nominado en su poder. "¡Debo obtener el otro pase y averiguar de quién es… PARA MATARLO!" Pensaba muy seriamente Kalos ya casi echando humo por la nariz.

"¡Se ve tan lindo cuando se enfada!" Pensaba entre risitas traviesas su fiel compañera.

-Solo bastaría con preguntarle qué opina al respecto, después de todo, ella elegiría al elenco y la obra…aun tenemos tiempo de elegir alguna, – Arguye Yuri con sorna al notar que Kalos ya comenzaba a ceder.

::……………………………

Ya de mañana, el escenario mostraba su natural paisaje repleto de acróbatas que ensayaban al compás de música clásica.

Sora por su parte estaba rezando por que algo ocurriese en ese mismo momento. Se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento bajo el escenario principal.

"¡Por favor, Diosito, que el joven Álvaro o que el joven León se queden dormidos, no puedo hacer esto con ellos aquí presentes!" El pequeño ángel suspira lentamente esperando el momento oportuno, para que así, al menos su tranquilidad volviese a su ser, – ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?! – Se preguntaba afligida.

La pobre esta sumida en sus tribulaciones, tanto que ni siquiera notó que Álvaro y León ya estaban confrontándose con la mirada, frente a ella.

-¡Sora, es horra de iniciar la práctica con la Bestia!- Musita el ruso sin más, aludiendo la fría mirada del francés.

-…- Sora no solo asentó con la cabeza sino que además los ignoró de porrazo.

-¿Sora? – León se extrañó por la aparente reacción.

-Mi amor, despierta…luego piensas en mí. – Fulminó el ruso imponiéndose como si en verdad fueran 'pareja'.

-Claro…- Musita ella sin prestar atención "No sé ni como voy a empezar…¿Qué hago…cómo se los digo sin que se enfaden…?" Ella continuaba sumida en cómo lograr su misión…

-…- Kornikof ya no sabía ni qué decir, "¿Sora me está hablando en serio?"

-¿May…? – León trataba de saber qué hacía la china con una cubeta de agua helada entre manos, hasta se podían ver los cubitos de hielo flotando en él, e iba acercándose progresivamente hacia ellos.

May, con toda la malicia en el rostro, ejecutó lo que a ella le pareció una verdadera misión. -¡Tonta, despierta! –

-¡KIAH! – Sora aterrizó en el planeta tierra en menos de un segundo, - MA-MA-MAY, E-EST-TOO NO!!! Tatatata…- La pobre era invadida por los escalofríos gracias al aire de un ventilador portátil que May acaba de encender.

-No me lo agradezcan, es una labor social…- Musita con toda la calma del mundo antes de ser cogida por el cuello por parte del ruso que en el mismo acto.

-No te creas salva por ser mujer, no te metas con mi ángel o conocerás a un verdadero demonio…- Su lado oscuro acababa de florecer en aquel instante, tan sombrío y vengativo como lo fue León en su tiempo, aunque éste solo observaba atónito la escena, al igual que muchos otros del elenco.

-Así se murió mi madre, ¡¿Entienden?!- Fulminó al resto antes de que alguien pudiese intervenir.

-¡Yyo…yo, no sabía…Yo…!- Exclamaba ya perdiendo el aliento por lo que Sora intervino abrazando al ruso.

-Deténgase por favor, May puede ser dura pero no la lastime. ¡Por favor! - La humedad de su cuerpo iba humedeciendo la ropa del ruso, aunque éste no había notado las lágrimas que aquel ángel estaba derramando, por lo que soltó el fino cuello de May y tomó a Sora en brazos, en su rostro podía verse su consternación por no querer perderla.

-Es mi culpa, lo siento, luego de esta obra elegiré a mi compañero, así que, por favor no discutan más, ahora tenemos obligaciones más importantes que atender, la peleas no nos llevarán a nada…- Arguye con determinación rompiendo el abrazo,

-May, gracias por el agua, era necesario para recapacitar por lo que estoy haciendo, espero que perdones al joven Álvaro, ¡Por favor! - May solo retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar súbitamente.

-¡Por hoy se acaban los ensayos! – Exclamaba Ken tratando de aplacar el tenso ambiente que se había formado, – Sora, será mejor que te cambies de ropa, aunque estamos en buen tiempo, podrías enfermar.-

Ella asentó y se retiró en compañía de Ana y Mía, ésta última la cubrió con una toalla.

-Ya oíste, ella es mi verdadero ángel, Oswald. – Musitó con una fría y sombría sonrisa, una que León ya conocía lo suficientemente como saber que el ruso también tenía su pasado.

-… - Él solo se limitó a subir al escenario y comenzar con sus piruetas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………………….

-¿Sora…cómo puedes seguir perdonándola?!- Exclamaba Mía con la frustración muy marcada en el rostro. Las tres muchachas se encontraban en la habitación de Sora, esperando a que ésta terminara de cambiarse de ropa.

-Mi falta de tacto la está ofendiendo de nuevo…no me estoy comportando como una verdadera estrella… ¡Pero eso va a cambiar!- Se ríe con mucho más ánimo. –¡Le voy a pedir al joven Álvaro que se disculpe con May!! -

"Quién lo diría… de haberlo sabido YO mismo le aplicaba el hielo…- Musita entre sus pensamientos el espíritu del escenario, quien observaba desde un rincón.

"¡Me esforzaré el doble, si es posible el triple, para lograr unir a todo el elenco!" Reflexionaba ya el pequeño ángel, "¡Después de todo…es mi deber como la estrella de Kaleido!"

-¡Chicas, reanudaremos el ensayo y sólo podrá ser superado por la 1º función y las que vengan superarán a las anteriores! – Exclamaba con todas las energías, - ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!! Achú!-

-Sora, al menos luego de una hora…- Musitaban encogiéndose de hombros, aquella muchacha sí que era hiperactiva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………..

En el ensayo final se podían notar las energías de los emocionados actores, cada uno daría lo mejor de sí para que el último ensayo saliera desde el fondo de sus corazones, de ese modo, la primera función haría estallar de emoción los corazones del público.

-¡No puedo creer esto! – Musitaba la muy sorprendida Layla Hamilton, le parecía casi inaudito que los actores e inclusive el equipo técnico se esforzara al máximo para corregir pequeñeces que en un ensayo ignorarían para después corregir.

Y más era su reacción por ver a su pequeña Sora tomando las riendas del liderazgo… "Imposible…"

-¡Bestia, esto será lo mejor…! – Gritaba Sora mientras se lanzaba al vacío…

-¡Bella! – Exclamaban ambos acróbatas masculinos mientras iban en pos de Sora, éstos por primera vez, reencarnaban a sus protagónicos de corazón.

- Ella les dio un jalón de orejas a ambos por hacer perder el tiempo a los otros acróbatas con sus peleas, e hizo que Álvaro se disculpara con May por querer ahorcarla… – Murmuraba Kalos sentado en una de las butacas centrales, - Gritan para así expresar sus emociones al máximo.-

-Ya veo…- contestó Layla tomando asiento a un lado de su ex jefe. -¿…ahorcar?-

"Sora, esto me sorprende…"

-¡Nooooo…Bestia, mi amado! – Concluía una muy consternada Bella al ver que su amado yacía en equilibrio con la punta de uno de sus pies en un trapecio y sujeto de una mano por la de Sora. Aquellos segundos parecían mágicos… el realismo que le daban ya de por sí abrumaban los corazones de todos los presentes.

Pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver como Sora se lanzaba con el trapecio para darle el encuentro a León, y tras unas acrobacias, éste la enviara al otro trapecio e iniciara la 'Técnica Angelical' del ruso, sí, en esta historia Bestia se muere interceptando una flecha disparada por la hermana vengativa y ante el intento de suicidio de Bella, Bestia la entrega al cazador para que la salve…y así, ella estaría protegida de tanta maldad que lo consumía…

Layla no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de sus orbes azules, no era desconcierto, ni mucho menos triste, aquella escena impulsaba a quien la viera a abrazar a esa persona que amaban o llamarlos de ser preciso en aquellos instantes para decirles lo mucho que los habían extrañado y que querían verlos. Esos, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de un alma herida…de un alma solitaria.


	9. La Bella, la Bestia y el Ruso

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. Cambio de escena

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos lejanos, gritos.-_

/////

-09-

/Nota: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, arigato./

**-La Bella, la Bestia y el Ruso-**

Pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver como Sora se lanzaba con el trapecio para darle el encuentro a León, y tras unas acrobacias, éste la enviara al otro trapecio e iniciara la 'Técnica Angelical' del ruso, sí, en esta historia Bestia se muere interceptando una flecha disparada por la hermana vengativa y ante el intento de suicidio de Bella, Bestia la entrega al cazador para que la salve…y así, ella estaría protegida de tanta maldad que lo consumía…

Layla no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de sus orbes azules, no era desconcierto, ni mucho menos triste, aquella escena impulsaba a quien la viera a abrazar a esa persona que amaban o llamarlos de ser preciso en aquellos instantes para decirles lo mucho que los habían extrañado y que querían verlos. Esos, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de un alma herida…de un alma solitaria.

-¡Bien…no podía esperar menos de ti, Sora! – Exclamó conmovida la ex estrella de Kaleido, - ¡Impresionante…! –

-¡Señorita Layla! – Sora no podía evitar emocionarse por ver a aquella, quien fue y seguirá siendo su ídolo, la ahora reconocida actriz de Broadway.

-¡¿Sora, cuándo vas a cambiar?! – Musitó más por su típica reacción al verla, puesto que estaba muy sorprendida por como había realizado aquella técnica.

-Ah…esto…jejeje…- Tanto León como Álvaro observaban ensimismados al pequeño ángel, mientras que ésta se retiraba junto a la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Sora, León, Álvaro tenemos que hablar! – Inquirió el jefe desde las butacas, todos estaban expectantes. Todos, a excepción de Layla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la oficina de Kalos…

León, Álvaro, Sora, Layla y Yuri se encontraban 'reunidos' para ver lo que quería hablar el jefe, Sara ingresaba junto a Kalos…

-Hablaremos sobre el 'Festival Fantasía'. - Musitó neutral el de gafas.

- ¡¿El Festival Fantasía?!- Inquirieron sorprendidos los tres acróbatas, ninguno esperaba escuchar de eso, al menos, no por el momento.

-Sí, como verán, Sora ha recibido su pase junto al de alguien más, - Musitó neutral, -Y ahora…quiero que me digan cuál de ustedes dos fue.- Si bien, en la página de información no decían nada…tampoco en las oficinas de 'administración' de dicho festival quisieron informarle…después de todo, ese festival era mucho más complejo de lo que Yuri le había informado.

"Para colmo, pagar por el patrocinio del ángel…"

-…- Ambos se miraron con recelo…tanto Álvaro como León sabían la respuesta.

-Eso es lo de menos Kalos,- Sentenció Layla, Sora por su parte se mostraba pensativa y no entendía mucho la situación. Al menos…sobre el asunto de los pases que había relegado.

"Debí haber hablado con el joven León sobre esto…" Reflexionaba Sora, pero… " ¡¿Será entonces la carta de uno de…los dos?!" Estaba totalmente perdida en sus lastimeras tribulaciones que ni si quiera atendía la insistente mirada de León o la inquisitiva de Álvaro.

-Bien, - Kalos había notado la impaciencia de Layla, y la entendía, Yuri también lo estaba al igual que él… - El Festival Fantasía no es una competencia entre circos, es entre estrellas, y se basa en parejas, protagónicos y desenvolvimiento de las obras.- Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, - Además, es posible la fusión de hasta tres circos enteros para ejecutar las obras a la perfección… No es fácil, porque la meta no es ganar, es cautivar al público por completo, sin excepción, claro, por desgracia…- Fijó su mirada plenamente en Sora.

-…es necesario que las estrellas creen su propio escenario, por tanto, un ángel como mínimo.- Completó Yuri.

-¡¿Crear…su propio escenario?! – Corroboró Sora, eso le parecía sorprendente.

-Este evento suele ocurrir una vez cada 8 ó 10 diez años…- Increpó Layla, - Para permitir que los ángeles se desarrollen a plenitud…al menos para que 'surjan'. –

Sora estaba anonadada, era algo que no esperaba escuchar ni en sueños… "No que era una leyenda?"

-De seguro no te fijaste en las características de tu pase.- Masculló Kalos reprendiéndola, ella sudaba en frío, - Tú al igual que 5 Estrellas más, han sido capaces de obtener los pases de ángeles… y otros 7 como demonios. – León y Álvaro se observaron…ambos eran demonios, o bueno, uno un ángel caído, y ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

-Tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros y así, ser quienes elijan a nuestros aliados para este festival.- Corroboró Yuri acercándose a Sora, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño ángel.

-Pero…yo…- Su consternación pasaba a través de su semblante. Sora no quería competir, no en un escenario que…se asemejara al del Festival Circense'.

-Lo importante en este festival, no es competir, es obtener el reconocimiento del público, -Sora asentía con la cabeza…- Y esto recae en los circos que patrocinan a los acróbatas, las obras son entregadas al momento de certificar la participación del ángel…-

-Yo…-

-Si no lo hicieras, no tendría razones para continuar hablando sobre eso, Sora. –Musitó el Jefe sin alteración alguna, -Te lo dije Yuri, Sora no…-

"_Mi sueño es crear un escenario sin competencias…"_

-¡Lo haré! – Espetó determinada, - ¡Demostraré que se pueden crear escenarios sin competencias, sin importar cómo…ése es mi sueño, y se lo transmitiré al público con nuevas técnicas en el Festival Fantasía! –

-Sora…- Tanto Kalos como Layla estaban más que sorprendidos, no podían creer que ella estaría participando en un 'concurso' de ese calibre…

-Pero tendrás que entender que cualquier cosa puede suceder, y muchas veces las situaciones se igualarán a las del Festival Circense.- Adjuntó Yuri en advertencia. – En especial, los accidentes…- El halo de misterio no agradó a nadie en absoluto.

-Ya ha sucedido más de una vez…- Murmuró Álvaro rememorando dos hechos en los cuales cambiaron su vida por completo. – Siempre acaban con…los ángeles…-

El cuerpo de Sora se tensó.

-Eso no pasará.- Sentenció León, - Yo te protegeré Sora.- Musitó con una cálida sonrisa, una de las cuales, siempre sonrojaban a Sora.

El resto solo fijaba su mirada en ella, y Álvaro no dejaría que el cometido de León se sellara. –¡¿Como lo hiciste con tu hermana?! – Espetó irascible.

La ira en ambos se elevó en un instante y ya estaban por discutir cuando Layla se interpuso -¡Deténganse los dos!- Increpó, – ¡¿Qué clase acróbatas son?! – Sora solo observaba pensativa a León, él aun mantenía cierta carga de culpa por lo sucedido a su hermana. Sin embargo Sora siempre estuvo apoyándolo para continuar adelante.

Ya era el momento para que ella fuera desarrollando su confianza en sí misma…Aunque por ahora estuviera consciente de que la adrenalina del momento no le ayudaría a dormir después…

Después de todo…

Había actuado deliberadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así, aquella misma tarde, fueron al centro de 'inscripciones' del Festival Fantasía y tras que cada uno rindiera una corta entrevista privada…les entregaron TODO lo necesario para que se mantuvieran informados al igual que sus representantes.

Ahora se encontraban saliendo de aquel lugar…

-Demonios…- Yuri no se veía nada convencido de lo que ahora llevaba entre manos, tenía un sobre con las pautas del Festival y un pequeño maletín que especificaba que debía ser abierto únicamente por el 'ángel'. Mientras, Sora, León y Álvaro iban junto a él, rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Esa obra es la más difícil de todas…si es que no me equivoco, ya anunciaron 4 de ellas y sólo quedan 2…- Murmuraba el ruso complacido, - No esperaría menos.- Sora sonreía nerviosa y León se mantenía firme y callado.

Él no estaba convencido de lo que aquel maletín contenía fuera de mucha ayuda para Sora en estos momentos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La obra de 'La Bella y la Bestia" se presentaría en las tardes 5 veces por semana, durante 1 mes…

Tanto la actuación de León como de Álvaro eran muy bien aceptadas por el público, y no había mucha discusión por el posible emparejamiento definitivo de Sora.

Por el momento, aceptaban el trío…

Ahora, ella se encontraba en el camerino preparándose para la apertura de la función dominical…había transcurrido 4 días desde que se habían inscrito.

-¡Sora, te trajeron un presente! – Ella se encontraba pensativa, aun no abría el portafolios, al menos, no hasta que Yuri desdiera entregárselo.

"¿Pero…cuándo?"

-¡Sora! – Aquel llamado la despabiló trayéndola al mundo de golpe.

De inmediato se reincorporó y sentenció su asistencia, -¡Hai, Sora Naegino! –

-¿Sora, qué estás pensando? – Sara más sonriente ahora…le entregaba un ramo de rosas adjunto a una tarjeta. – ¡Mira, es para ti! –

-¿Para…mí? – Sora no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, siempre le enviaban flores, pero…rosas color azul, no.

Las tomó sonrojada y las apreció ensimismada. – ¿Me lees la tarjeta? –

Sara sonrió y cogió la tarjeta, -Pues dice…- Reconoció de inmediato la firma, de inmediato, una sombra oscura cubrió su sien, - ¡He recordado que tengo que ir a ensayar, lo siento Sora, nos vemos! –

Sora la observaba un tanto confundida, pero… - ¡La tarjeta…Sara! –

Suspiró, Sara ya se había ido…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La obra concluyó sin problemas, la gente vitoreaba con furor, las tres estrellas agradecían junto al elenco, mientras que de alguna forma, Sora se sentía nerviosa, y más aun por que luego…

Un grupo de chicas sacó un cartel enorme en donde habían realizado un trabajo de 'fan art' con Sora, León y Álvaro. Como si se tratara de un drama romántico.

"¡kyah!" Sora no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Álvaro estaba serio y León…pues él ya estaba serio mucho antes de iniciar la obra.

-Locas…- Murmuró Álvaro sin prestarle mucha importancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los camerinos…

-¡¿Sora no puedo creerlo, en serio te enviaron estas rosas?! – Las trapecistas junto a la guionista principal estaban realmente excitadas por el mensaje connotativo de aquellas rosas. Sin lugar a dudas, el galán se lo tomaba en serio.

-Esto…pero…- Ella no sabía cómo explicarles que Sara se había llevado la tarjeta.

May la observaba recelosa desde un rincón, - De hecho, ¡¿Por qué no muestras la 'tarjeta'? – Eso puso más nerviosa a Sora. –¿O es un truco para provocar a 'alguien'?-

El ambiente ahora se había tensado más de lo que esperaban…

-Oh, lo siento Sora, olvidé darte la tarjeta después de que…- Todas miraban a Sara con la cara en 'O'.

May no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso instante, -…-

-¿…esto…bueno, puedes leerla Sarah? – Sora más nerviosa no quería enfadar a May, pero tampoco tenía el valor necesario como para leerlo en voz alta… "De seguro es de algún admirador del público o por mi cumpleaños o bueno…quizá no sea tan importante." Reflexionaba Sora internamente.

*Fíjense que están entrando a junio…y para su cumpleaños faltan unos meses, es en noviembre.

-Para mi preciado ángel, Kornikof.- Escueto, sencillo y simple, así había salido de los labios de Sara y el resto ahora estaba más 'excitado'.

"Se nos va…" Reflexionaba Mía analizando el mensaje, aunque claro…habían comentarios encontrados en todas las presentes.

-¡Ah…el joven Álvaro y sus bromas! – Espetó Sora risueña, - Ya me parecía raro, iré a agradecerle de todas formas y…-

Las puertas se abrieron de improviso permitiendo ingresar al acróbata ruso.

-¡Esto NO es broma Sora! – Él hacía un buen esfuerzo por nombrarla como tal, por algún motivo inexplicable, sonaría mal si la nombraba bajo el dialecto ruso.

-Joven…Álvaro…- Sora retrocedió un paso, había captado el 'mensaje', al menos con la seriedad del ruso…pero… "Sería remotamente imposible."

Sora comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder, - ¿Esto es por lo de la carta, no? –

Álvaro podía ver la luz al final del túnel…

-¡S-Sora!! – May comenzaba a ladrar como forajida. Mientras el resto sólo se rascaba la cabeza.

Con tantas bromas del ruso…era de esperarse eso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Momentos antes…

León caminaba cabizbajo por las instalaciones, había visto cuando el ruso le entregó el ramo a uno de los técnicos, y también cuando Sara salió volando como una avispa con tarjeta en mano de los camerinos, eran para Sora…

_-¡Esto NO es broma Sora! – _

-¿Sora?- León dio en la cuenta de que estaba en los camerinos femeninos…y había conmoción en aquel lugar.

_-Joven…Álvaro…-_

Su corazón se le detuvo en ese mismo instante, el ruso se le iba a declarar en público.

Suspiró desganado y cuando iba a emprender la marcha, ocurrió una especie de milagro.

Sora comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

_-¿Esto es por lo de la carta, no? – _

"Quizás aun tengo oportunidad." Reflexionando que para Sora aquello no era más que una broma, una de la cual, el ruso admitiría para no desmoralizarse frente a todos.

León se retiró ignorando a 'Ken', quien observaba aun más dolido por saber que no podría competir contra aquellos dos…se retiró por otro camino. Ahora era cuando debía empezar… uno nuevo…sin Sora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora llegaba al complejo de apartamentos mientras esperaba a que no se le presentara nada más. Había sido una semana dura para ella.

Al ingresar, se encontró con el espíritu del escenario, él estaba sonriente y algo serio a la vez. No, había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Sora…porqué le hiciste eso al ruso? – Fool estaba conciente de los sentimientos de Álvaro, pero…tampoco era como para torturarlo de aquella forma. Bueno, quizá sí.

-Porque si le seguía el juego, iba a reírse de mí. Sus bromas son extrañas y si va a decir algo en serio, no esperaría a que hubiese gente.- Arguyó Sora más convencida de que aquella 'farsa' era una 'farsa'. Sólo en su mundo, claro. – ¡Aunque…dudo que pueda gustarle! – Sentenció sin más.

Fool asentó con la cabeza, mientras le permitía la entrada y cerraba la puerta, - Tienes razón Sora, pero ahora es cuando debes iniciar con tu misión.- Sora dio un respingo.

-¡Ha-hai! – Ella tomó asiento en el silloncito de la sala y empezó a reflexionar. "¿Cómo elegiré a un compañero…además que para el festival necesitaré de ése mismo?" Y fue cuando notó algo negro sobre la mesa. –¿Nani?-

Sobre la mesa, estaba el portafolio que Yuri había dejado durante la presentación de la obra, al parecer no pudo abrirlo por obvias razones. Y dejó a Sora a su suerte con el maletín y lo que pudiera contener.

-¿Necesita una clave? – Sora no podía creer que una combinación numérica de 8 dígitos pudiera evitar que ella abriera aquel contenedor.

Fool meditó un rato…

Ya, media hora después

-¿Cómo se me va a ocurrir que el boleto es como una llave? – Inquiría Fool mientras que Sora utilizaba la numeración del boleto para ver si así lograba abrir el maletín.

-No sé para qué sirves realmente Fool…- Murmuraba fríamente Sora mientras el otro se daba por aludido.

-¡Claro…mientras YO te protejo de todos esos…! – Sora lo cogió con una mano y prácticamente restregó su cara sobre el contenido del maletín.

-¡Fool mira! –

Dentro, había una notebook, un libro que parecía ser el guión, catálogos de los mejores modistas de París, 3 boletos de avión de ida y vuelta de Japón a Holanda (Éste será el país anfitrión en esta ocasión ^^'), guía turística y además, otras cosillas de regalo.

-Creo que quieren que tu familia vaya…- Murmuró Fool analizando el contenido. Sora tenía la boca tan abierta que una paloma podría hacer su nido allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la notebook había contenidos interesantes, técnicas sugeridas y una en especial, debía estar sí o sí en la obra. Requería de 1 ángel, dos demonios y…un ángel caído. -'Redención'.- Fool hasta podía haberse orinado del pánico.

-¡No, Sora, declina hoy mismo!- Inquirió exaltado.

Sora lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Esa técnica jamás debe ser realizada. – Sora no entendía el porqué del cambio de opinión de su amigo, ahora actuaba más extraño que si fuese la 'Técnica Fantástica'.

Ella debía asegurarle de que estaría bien… - Pero Fool…-

-NO. - Su mirada sombría la paralizó, - A menos de que vayas a Rusia desde mañana y entrenes allí por 1 mes, luego vallas a China por 15 días, de ser posible…te quedes el resto del tiempo en París y elijas definitivamente a un compañero, no te permitiré realizarla.-

Sora sabía que algo extraño ocurría, pero…

-Fool, la obra…-

-Esa técnica es más compleja que la Técnica Angelical, puedes hacerla, Tú puedes, pero…-

Sora no entendía en lo absoluto… "Qué significaba todo esto?!"

-Nadie sobrevive al día de la función.- Aquello paralizó el inocente corazón del ángel.

"_Mi sueño es crear un escenario sin competencias…"_

"_Pero tendrás que entender que cualquier cosa puede suceder, y muchas veces las situaciones se igualarán a las del Festival circense"_

"_En especial, los accidentes…"_

"_Ya ha sucedido más de una vez…"_

"_Siempre acaban con…los ángeles…"_

"_Eres un ángel Sora…"_

Las lágrimas acompañadas del pánico se ahondaban en los ojos de Sora, miedo…miedo… sentía miedo de pensar que para lograr su sueño…

Debía sobrevivir…

Cueste lo que cueste…

"_Mi sueño es crear un escenario sin competencias…"_

-La obra Ángeles & Demonios sólo se realizó una vez, causando la maravilla del mundo…y desde entonces, la competencia no permitió que ésta se volviera a realizar.-


	10. Ojo de la Tormenta

Kaleido star – cap11

En el ojo de la Tormenta

Sora aun no salía del choque emocional en el que se encontraba, tantos problemas que ahora tenía que acarrear y por sobre todo, su sueño, debía defenderlo hasta el punto de llegar a sacrificar su vida.

-Mi vida… ¿Vale un sueño?- Pensó en voz alta, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las recomendaciones de Fool, y no creía que ahora sí tendría que…

_-Para que no estés entrenando con el francés o con el ruso en este momento me llama la atención, Sora.- _Aquella era la voz directa de Layla Hamilton, su más grande ídolo.

"¿Ella habrá tenido estos problemas?" Se preguntaba el pequeño ángel con estupor, debía decidirse ya y lo que necesitaba era tiempo…el que ya no tenía.

Su mirada nerviosa y el nerviosismo contenido gracias a la inquisitiva mirada de la rubia de ojo azules no ayudaban mucho. -Etto…-

Layla sonrió como nunca antes.

-Sora, a veces, la respuesta está en tu corazón.- Espetó divertida, - No siempre el amor va acompañado del trabajo.- Musitó manteniendo aquel extraño estado de ánimo que siempre la acompañaba cuando estaba con Sora.

Ella sólo se limitó a observarla confundida.

¿Le había dicho amor?

-Pero señorita Layla, yo…-

-Sora, se supone que HOY tienes ensayo.- Ken la cortó ingresando por la puerta de salida del gimnasio. – De seguro no querrás enfadar a los 'trapecistas' – masculló esto último con recelo, algo que ni la misma Layla había prestado atención.

¿Y quién lo haría?

-Lo siento Ken, pero hoy no asistiré a la práctica, tengo que consultar algo muy importante con la señorita Layla.- Quizá aquel comentario emocionó al corazón del joven técnico, y quizá eso le aseguraba que a Sora no le interesaba ninguno de los dos 'trapecistas'.

Quizá…

-Entonces podemos irnos a dar una vuelta Sora.- Apremió Layla, - No querremos más interrupciones.- Y la carita emocionada de Sora la contagió de un ligero toque de complicidad.

* * *

Saliendo a las simpáticas calles de Cape Mary, ambas muchachas disfrutaron de unos deliciosos helados en cono, caminaron por el boulevard, y terminaron sentándose sobre la arena admirando la vasta capa marina hasta más allá del horizonte.

Y así, llegando la tarde y a pocas horas de la siguiente función, Layla decidió que era hora de recibir algunas explicaciones. -Tenemos poco tiempo Sora, y no creo que puedas quedarte mucho.- Sentenció percatándose de la hora en sí.

Aquello fue como una pregunta clave en pleno interrogatorio, -¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijo Fool? ¿Pero…puede verlo de nuevo? – Comenzó a preguntar sumamente nerviosa la acróbata japonesa.

Layla la miró confundida, - ¿De qué hablas Sora? –

Y aquí se centró el meollo del asunto.

-Así que se trata de eso…- Musitó Layla meditando la situación actual de su joven prospecto, a pesar de que se lo haya contado, no le entraba en la cabeza al cien por cien.

Sora era un ovillo sobre la arena, - Si debo ir a Rusia, supongo que tendré que hablar con el joven Álvaro e ir con él, pero de seguro el joven León no lo tomará bien, así que…- Ella era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados.

Y Layla comprendió.

-No te preocupes Sora, de seguro él entenderá.- Espetó segura de sus palabras.

No por gusto Sora era la engreída del ex Dios de la Muerte. Recargado.

-Pero, el escenario, la función, no puedo dejar la función, el público…- Exclamaba Sora claramente preocupada.

-El público entenderá si se trata de ti, además, solo queda esta semana.-

Aunque aquello era cierto, las entradas estaban vendidas para otra semana más…

-Ya es hora de que May haga prueba de sus atributos, ¿No lo crees? – Indagó Layla, después de todo, aquella acróbata china era de armas tomar.

Y eso atacó a Sora como un puñal.

-Eso es lo que May no quiere, o mejor dicho, no lo tomará bien, ella creerá que elegí a…-

-No se trata de May, se trata de ti, de tu futuro, de tu sueño, nuestro sueño Sora, ¿O acaso no quieres ser una estrella mundial afamada por todos? –

Sora asentaba con la cabeza.

-El hecho de que a May no le guste que trabajes con otros, no justifica que TÚ tengas que hacerle caso, TÚ eres TÚ, ella es ella; hasta podría pensar que NO tienes el coraje para esto, Sora.-

Coraje…

-¡Por supuesto que Sí señorita Layla!- Exclamó reincorporándose súbitamente, - ¡Mi sueño es crear un escenario sin competencias y lucharé por él! – Y así como subió, decayó como una gota de lluvia. –Pero no quiero defraudar a nadie en el camino.- Y suspiró.

-Lo harías si continúas así Sora, no es bueno ni para ti ni para los demás que te refugies en 'excusas' para evitar luchar contra los problemas, es así como yo lo veo Sora.- Comentó Layla reincorporándose para iniciar la marcha de regreso al circo.

* * *

Sora meditó cada una de las palabras dichas por su ídolo, meditó y meditó hasta que le tocó la hora de iniciar la obra, nadie le dijo nada, tampoco León o Álvaro, ni siquiera Kalos, quien ya estaba enterado por la misma Layla.

El pequeño ángel partiría a un nuevo horizonte.

Y sólo bastaba que diera la noticia por su propia boca.

¿Pero era realmente cierta esta probabilidad?

Tras la función, Sora se enclaustró en su pequeño departamento y continuó meditando, no podía hacer las cosas a la ligera, no cuando tenía que sacrificar más que su propia estabilidad y la de otros con ella.

-Se supone que hoy estás meditando, algo que jamás en tu vida haz echo Sora…- Comentaba Fool sumamente intrigado,

"¿Será que quiere hacer premeditar todo? Eso sí que asusta…" Fool tentaría a la suerte.

-¿No quieres unos masajitos en la espalda So…?- Un fuerte almohadazo lo terminó por plantar en el piso mientras Sora se encaminaba a la cocina por un helado.

-Eres un pervertido Fool.-

El espíritu del escenario se quejaba inútilmente mientras Sora pasaba de largo. -Arg…Sora…-

Y en la puerta se originaron golpes pausados.

_-Sora, ¿Estás bien mi ángel?- _Esa voz no podía ser de otro que Álvaro Kornikof._ -¿Sora?-_

Desde la cocina, Sora se entumió y no dijo nada, Fool la miraba extrañado, aunque no objetó, ante el insistente llamado, Sora se aventuró a entre abrir la puerta y asomarse.

-Joven Álvaro, no pasa nada, solo estoy cansada.- Espetó cordialmente, pero el otro no parecía nada convencido.

-El hablar sola no implica que estés bien, hay alguien más contigo.- Inquirió con la mirada felina.

Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a la acróbata, el ruso era perspicaz.

"¿Pero cómo sabía que…?"

-Vivo al lado.- Espetó firme. Casi como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¡¿Nani?! – Su grito pudo haberse escuchado hasta la china, era evidente y hasta estúpido que a estas alturas Sora no supiera en dónde dormía el ruso y menos, qué tan cerca estaba…de ella.

Pero Sora…era Sora…

-¿A que no lo habías notado? – Ronroneó el ruso con claras intenciones de entrar. Si la puerta estuviera libre de la presión del cuerpo de Sora.

Dejando a un lado aquello, Sora prefirió mantener su momento de paz por lo menos hasta la mañana en que daría la noticia. -No tiene sentido joven Álvaro, solo tengo ganas de meditar y estar un rato sola.- Se excusó soltando algunas risotadas que por desgracias el ruso conocía muy bien.

Su mirada fija se centraba en ella.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" Se preguntaba tratando de soportar aquel ataque directo.

Algo sencillo, ignorarlo cuando le ofreció atención absoluta y para colmo, lo rechazó y NO satisfecha con ello, menospreció algunas atenciones que él le había ofrecido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Al menos, me ofrecerás una taza de café.- Inquirió el ruso desviando la mirada.

-¿Café? – Repitió Sora, -Se me acabó esta mañana y…-

* * *

De ese modo, terminaron tomando café en la pieza de Álvaro, pero éste no accedió a moverse hasta no revisar la pieza de Sora antes.

Y Fool, se mostraba más que nervioso con su presencia durante el cateo del ruso.

-¿Y de qué se trataba tu meditación?- Inquirió Álvaro ya más cómodo con la seguridad que le brindaba a Sora en su pieza.

Según él.

-Tenías razón, nos tocó la obra más difícil.- Musitó ella bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café aun humeante.

-Tu actitud confiada me da asco.- Espetó acusándola con la mirada.

Ella no pudo evitar escupir el café que aun no pasaba y bañar con él al ruso.

-¡Kyah! –

-¡Diablos, debería ser YO quien grite Sora! – Espetó dejando a un lado su taza para ir por una toalla.

-Lo siento joven Álvaro, no quise…es que…-

* * *

Luego del incidente, y con Sora más…bueno, una vez que Álvaro se hubiese cambiado, reiniciaron la conversación.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la obra que nos tocó? – Inquiría Álvaro mucho más intrigado que antes.

Sora solo suspiró y decidió dar su veredicto. – La obra será Ángeles y Demonios, Joven Álvaro.- Exclamó preocupada.

Los ojos de Álvaro titilaron con un brillo que ella jamás había visto en nadie. – Esa obra… haremos esa obra Sora.- Musitó emocionado, aunque no duró mucho, - Me imagino que ya sabes qué clase de entrenamiento deberemos llevar.-

Y ella asentó.

-Algo te molesta.- Corroboró él.

Sora asentó con la cabeza. – No quiero dejar la obra de lado.-

Y Álvaro sonrió triunfal.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagas Sora, eso puede remediarse.- Después de todo, él tenía una misión en especial y acababa de cumplirla.

-Terminaremos esta semana, y luego se las apañarán ellos. ¿Qué dices? – La cara de Sora no expresaba conformidad.

-Bien, dejamos a todos sin descanso inter diario y adelantamos las funciones de la semana entrante para no perjudicar a tu 'sobrevalorado' público.

Aquello sorprendió en mucho a Sora, no pensaba que él fuera capaz de sugerir algo así, después de todo, él respetaba como mandamiento aquellos días de descanso.

-¡Entonces podríamos preguntarle al jefe y luego hablar con los demás y…!-

"Tiempo al tiempo. ¿Eh?" Pensaba Álvaro escuchando todo el mundo de fantasía planteado por su pequeño ángel. "Quizá si vale la pena hacer de idiota de vez en cuando."

* * *

La mañana llegaba con una brisa fresca y además con una noticia en especial.

-Chicos, ya que la mayoría se ha reunido, quiero que sepan esto que es muy importante para mí y sé que para todos ustedes también! – Exclamaba Sora sumida en los nervios, claro, Álvaro no perdería el tiempo.

-En una semana partiremos a Rusia. ¿Alguien que no sea inepto se apunta?- Una vez más, el ruso Álvaro Kornikof ponía a prueba el autocontrol del elenco.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Ken…- Le susurraba Mía al deprimido muchacho.

"Ahora sí que la pierdo…hasta él obtuvo una colonia y no un globo terráqueo como yo…" Se repetía a sí mismo anonadado.

-¿Te irás a Rusia?- May estaba confundida o bien, esperaba haber escuchado mal. – ¡No puedes irte, no ahora! – Exclamó enfurecida.

Sora mantenía un semblante triste.

-Sólo serán por dos meses, además, necesito entrenarme y…- Alguien más interrumpió.

-¿Y las funciones? – Inquiría un acróbata algo perturbado.

-¿Sí, qué pasará con la obra?- Inquirían otros más.

Sora exhaló aire más nerviosa y exclamó, -Pues… si pudiéramos omitir los días de descanso y colmar la semana con funciones, entonces la semana que vendría ya tendrían vacaciones hasta la siguiente obra...-

Muchos sonrieron y se codearon, - ¿Entonces podremos recibir extra?-

-Sí…- Kalos parecía un muerto en vida, sabía cómo manejar a la mayor parte del elenco. Aunque esa gracia costara un extra.

-¿Te irás con él?- León Oswald acababa de llegar y escuchar parte de la noticia en pleno gimnasio no era precisamente agradable.

A Sora esa pregunta no parecía coherente.

-En realidad, iré con una pequeña parte del elenco, pero cuando la obra termine y…-

-NO.- Él era contundente y eso lo hacía difícil para ella.

Álvaro observaba extrañado.

-Te entrenaré yo, dudo que él pueda hacerlo mejor.- Continuó imperativo, él era el único capaz, el único que podría encaminarla como un verdadero ángel.

-Debo ir a Rusia, joven León. - Musitó más que convencida, - Pero solo iré a entrenar para la obra del Festival Fantasía, me encontraré con algunos de ustedes en tres semanas más y el joven Yuri irá también porque sabe ruso; aunque quizá no pueda entrenar con ustedes, pero nos veremos todos los días y veremos nuevos lugares, ah, May podríamos patinar…- Los ánimos cambiaban recapitulando aquello, casi sería como cuando entrenó con Layla en el gran cañón. Y May ya no se sentía tan 'desechada'.

-¿Entonces, No nos dejarás Sora?- Indagó ansiosa.

-Eres ridícula Sora, porque al irte con ése ruso, no te querré jamás como compañera.- Inquirió el ex Dios de la Muerte exacerbado y temeroso de perderla.

Simples palabras para Álvaro.

Mortales puñales para Sora.

Una amenaza para no dejarla ir…

Una que podría cambiar los giros del destino…

Las puertas habían sido abiertas, pero solo unos cuantos cruzarían el umbral y serían capaces de enfrentarse a sus destinos.

"_No te querré jamás como compañera"_

* * *

_Lamento haber tardado muuuuuuucho, pero una crisis me llevó a otra y pues… para remate, perdí mi disco, el usb, y casi todo…_

_En fin, para variar, soy una escritora un tanto problemática, gracias de todos modos por su paciencia, espero que aun continúen por aquí, prometo terminar Ángeles & Demonios antes de fin de año. _

_¡¡Gracias por sus cometarios, me alegraron mucho!!_

_Nos leemos y cuídense!!!_


	11. Sombras de un demonio

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/////

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-texto-

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/////

-11-

* * *

**So****mbras de un Demonio**

Capítulo 11

-Elige Sora. Él o yo.-

Aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en el corazón de Sora. Para ella, era como si les hubiesen cortado las sogas de los trapecios y ella tuviera que elegir a quién salvar.

Eran los sueños de ella y también estaban los de Álvaro. Mientras que por el otro, el amor que sentía por León y el sueño del francés. Y jamás olvidaría ese sueño, jamás.

Fool se agregaba al momento, presentándose frente a ella con la mirada firme, no eran necesarias las predicciones, no cuando sabía de ante mano lo que debía hacer.

Al menos hasta que oyó lo siguiente: - Fui yo. El estúpido sin importancia de la carta. Un admirador más de Kaleido, de Sora Naegino.- León estaba dejando caer su última carta, su último intento por retenerla, por mantenerla a su lado, sin pensar que ahora sólo acentuaba su posición como un demonio tratando de imponerse ante un ángel.

"_Quiero compartir mi sueño contigo."_

"_¿Y qué hay de tus sueños Sora?"_

"_Sólo es una tonta carta…"_

"_¿Estás lista para defender tu sueño Sora?"_

Todas aquellas frases sucumbieron su inocente corazón, ahora todo cobraba más sentido, más crudeza. Esto era el mundo real.

Del cual siempre había huido.

Ella no hizo más que vivir en un cielo, un paraíso utópico y sabía perfectamente que May tenía más que una razón para enfadarse con ella y claro, quizá lo de Álvaro no fue mentira o una estúpida broma. Quizá en el fondo lo había herido.

Había herido a todos. Todos.

Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus orbes y dejaban un fino rastro sobre sus mejillas. Estaban en el momento más inoportuno de su vida.

Mía trataría de ayudarla pero el Dios de la muerte no le dejaría terminar. -Sora…-

-Piénsalo.- Bramó impasible. - Quiero la respuesta ante de la función.- Y se retiró dejando un halo frío tras su paso. Jamás lo habían visto tan descolocado en toda su vida. Al menos, no en Kaleido.

Excepto Sora.

El ambiente era tenso y permaneció así, como un estado de tiempo congelado en donde no cabía la continuidad y nadie quería o podía continuar con sus vidas, no tras ese penoso espectáculo que tuvieron que presenciar.

Sora por su parte se había quedado en shock. Álvaro la observaba fastidiado, asqueado por así decirlo. Estaba decepcionado por cómo había tomado aquella amenaza con claras intenciones de retenerla.

Robársela a él.

-Al menos esperaba que respondieras, Sora.- Álvaro se encaminó al escenario para emprender su revisión de rutina para antes de la función.

Sora apretó los puños con fuerza, no escuchaba las voces de los demás, ni los murmullos del elenco, ni la discusión de May y Rossetta. Tenía que hacer entender a León. Tenía que…

-¡León, León!- Emprendió el camino hacia aquel demonio perdido. Le diría, le explicaría y así el…él…

* * *

Horas más tarde, la función empezó. Sora no era la misma, había pasado de ser la intrépida y energética trapecista a la socavada estrella del escenario, león se mostraba frío y distante, mientras que Álvaro procuraba mantenerse cerca de su ángel. Presentía que algo andaba mal.

Como si no se conociera él mismo.

Y sobre todo al Dios de la muerte.

Las acrobacias de León eran intensas y Sora le seguía el paso tratando de agradar a un público confundido, en especial a los niños asustados por la bestia encarnada por León Oswald.

May ya sospechaba qué respuesta le había dado Sora, pero… también entendía que algo más fuerte la impulsaba a salir de Kaleido.

¿Habría sido alguna clase de reto?

Ella no dudaría en seguirla. Para superarla en el proceso.

Y la acróbata china hubiera continuado meditando al son de sus acrobacias si no hubiera despertado por los gritos horrorizados del público. En su mayoría se habían quedado atónitos.

-¡SORA!-

Se escuchó desde el suelo a Ken, quien había gritado a todo pulmón al presenciar el fatídico acto de su ángel mientras la oscuridad cubría con su brumoso velo el escenario de Kaleido. Kalos tiró los lentes a un lado y ordenó el cese de la función. Mía estaba tan pálida como Ana, mientras Rossetta gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de la acróbata japonesa.

¿Qué había sucedido?

antes….

Sora debía impulsarse hacia León para que al final de la escena, él la enviara con Álvaro para realizar la técnica angelical de éste. Sin embargo León recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sora:_ "Joven León, para cumplir mi sueño debo ir a Rusia, China y Francia. Pero no abandonaré Kaleido, volveré luego de participar en el Festival Fantasía, quiero que esté allí."_ Guardó silencio. _"Me disculpo por mal interpretar su carta, yo…yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!" _Y luego de eso, solo oía sus pasos alejándose de él, rechazándolo por su sueño.

Ella había elegido su sueño antes que a él. Antes que su amor.

Por lo que, ahora se aseguraría de tenerla para siempre con él y no la dejaría ir. N.U.N.C.A.

Sora llegó a sus brazos y ojalá hubiese mantenido esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, pero no. Su semblante estaba abatido, dolido. Realzaba la escena a escalas incalculables. Él continuó con el acto, cuando Bestia acobijaba a Bella mientras que gravemente herido, la salvaría de las llamas, de él mismo y del maléfico mundo que la rodeaba. Debía entregarla al cazador que también anhelaba el corazón de Bella. Pero aquella Bestia había previsto un trampolín, midió la distancia con la malla de seguridad e hizo un plan tan improvisado como su poca cordura pudo ofrecerle.

Había olvidado la fuerza que ella emplearía para terminar el acto e iniciar el clímax con Álvaro. Por lo que al lanzarla con la fuerza extra de ella, propasó la malla de seguridad y el trampolín. Habían 7 metros de caída libre.

Empalideció totalmente y se paralizó. Los gritos y la visión de Sophie se hicieron presentes.

¡Ella debía caer en la malla!

Pero Álvaro se lanzó al trampolín y brincó hacia ella cogiéndola a 2 metros de caer.

Rodaron sobre el suelo pulido, se habían convertido en un ovillo de cuerpos humanos mientras los cabellos se enredaban, giraban una, otra y otra vez. Y hubiesen continuado si no hubiese sido por Ken y el resto del equipo técnico que los detuvieron evitando así toda posible visión. El público no inició la marcha hasta no ver a Sora y Álvaro de pie sonrientes y la típica disculpa de la japonesa por la cancelación de la función gracias al _incidente_.

Al menos estaban sanos y salvos, o eso pensó el público, puesto que Álvaro tenía un tobillo luxado y Sora…

* * *

-Tu hombro y codos necesitan reposo de dos semanas. Los moretones y raspaduras de ambos se irán en unos días con el debido cuidado.- Explicaba la doctora Kate con cierta tranquilidad. – Aunque pudo haber sido peor.- Continuó al ver la cara de fastidio de Álvaro. – Aunque me sorprende el cómo la atrapaste.-

A todos en realidad.

El ruso sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Mi hermano es doble de cine.- El resto suspiró por aquella supuesta aseveración. Y sin más, Kalos decidió actuar.

-Devolveremos las entradas, cuando mejores partirás a Rusia y emprenderás tu entrenamiento. – Completó.

-Pero el joven…- Sora se abstuvo de hablar, él la había soltado. La rechazó. Pero ella no diría nada por perjudicarlo.

-Él abandonará el circo Kaleido esta misma noche, no lo quiero aquí.- Arguyó Yuri ingresando a la pequeña sala del consultorio.

-¡Joven Yuri! – Sora estaba más que sorprendida de verlo.

- ¿No deberías estar en New York?- Comentó Kalos algo sorprendido.

Y una segunda voz femenina resolvió aquella duda: - Tomó el mismo vuelo que YO al enterarse de lo sucedido, Kalos.- Layla también estaba allí, el daño leve que había sufrido Sora la calmaba más de lo que pensaba que ocurriría.

-¡Señorita Layla!- Sora no podía evitarlo, bañada en lágrimas la abrazó y no hubo fuerza humana capaz de separarlas, al menos por cuarto de hora.

León escuchaba a un lado del pasillo, sabía que casi la mata, hasta pudo acabar con su carrera; pero…

¿Era posible lanzarse tras ella sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir?

¿Por qué se paralizó?

¿Por qué no encontró el valor de retenerla?

¿Por qué no actuó como el maldito ruso?

Había actuado como un verdadero demonio. Solo él y nadie más que él podía decidir qué hacer con ella. Pero un ángel caído había decidido sacarla de ese purgatorio.

Se la habían arrebatado de la forma más sencilla del mundo:

Volviéndolo contra ella.

"Sora, perdóname."

Próxima actualización: 25 de Abril del 2010.

Título: "Entrenando en Rusia"


	12. Entrenando en Rusia I

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-texto-

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-12-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Entrenando en Rusia I**

Capítulo 12

"_León Oswald Abandona Kaleido."_

"_Sora Naegino y Álvaro Kornikov Parten Juntos a Rusia"_

"_¡Estrellas de Kaleido se Libran del Dios de la Muerte!"_

"_Kaleido cierra sus puertas para ir rumbo al Festival Fantasía"_

"_¡El Circo Kaleido Junto al de Moscú por la Mejor Producción!"_

"_Festival Fantasía Reabrirá sus Puertas en Holanda"_

Y los títulos continuarían a lo largo del buscador del ordenador de Mía.

-Al parecer estamos en la mira del mundo.- Comentó ensimismada.

– Sí, con más de dos millones de visitantes, cualquiera se pondría nervioso. – Arguyó Ana.

May ingresó enfurruñada a la cafetería. Salió del escenario para no ver muertos vivientes y se encuentra con dos en el último lugar pensable. – Una semana sin Sora y ya parecen muertas. Dan asco.- Espetó May más ofuscada ahora. Y no era para menos, si tenía que quedarse porque Layla se lo había pedido.

-¿No será porque TÚ también estás deprimida May? – Inquirió una vocecilla tras ellas.

-¡Rosseta! ¡Penábamos que te habías ido a París a entrenar!- Mía había recobrado brevemente la ilusión, con Rosseta aun en Kaleido, no sería tan solitario. No cuando aquella jovencita era la más cercana pupila de Sora Naegino. Ana emprendió el apretujón y Mía la siguió, mientras Rosseta se iba asfixiando por el extra cariño que recibía.

Esto era demasiado para la trapecista ascendencia china. -¡Por favor! ¡ARG! ¡ARG!- May entró en rabieta, demasiado amor era una aberración, no. ¡UN MARTIRIO! –¡Si la estúpida de Sora estuviera aquí harían la misma estupidez de ir tras ella como perros falderos, maduren, hagan algo productivo! – Vociferó imponente, la ira la llevaba bien cargada en la cara, señaló a Mía con el índice. – ¡Tú deberías estar revisando la obra junto al ingeniero para hacer los estúpidos escenarios junto con los rusos en dos semanas! – Luego vino el turno de Ana. –¡Tú deberías organizar al maldito elenco, partimos en una semana! – Y por último el café caliente le cayó a la diosa del Diávolo. May la miró por sobre el hombro con frialdad. – Incluso Sora ha dejado el escenario para entrenar. Ni siquiera DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ.-

Rosseta se pasmó, sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar momentáneamente. La mala fortuna se cernía sobre ella, incluso Fool se lo había advertido: _"Volver al nido vacío no ayudará a encontrar el camino."_

-¡Tú dudaste de Sora, la hiciste sufrir también!- Espetó Mía recordando perfectamente lo sucedido muchas noches atrás.

-¿Y quién habla de ése estúpido ángel? – Arguyó May totalmente cambiada, la madurez irradiaba en su mirada. – No es como si sus inútiles gimoteos las ayude en algo. Sora ESTÁ ENTRENANDO EN RUSIA. – No necesitó decir más, las otras se miraron perplejas y notaron lo que May había visto.

Sora no se había ido para siempre, volvería, luego de representar esa obra. Aunque Kalos les hubiese prohibido ir a verla. _"Razones." _Había sido lo último que les dijo antes de tirarles la puerta de la oficina en la cara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Una semana antes…._

Aeropuerto De Rusia

El Terminal rebosante de extranjeros y rusos estaba singularmente repleto aquella tarde, escuadrones de reporteros asediaban a una pareja en especial, dos trapecistas que acababan de arribar en el vuelo 103 San Francisco – Moscú.

- Señorita Naegino. ¿Es verdad que mantiene una relación con Álvaro Kornikov? ¿Su partida de Kaleido es definitiva? – Inquiría una intrépida reportera que había traspasado las cuerdas de contención con tal de obtener la primicia.

Sora, quien portaba unas gafas oscuras al igual que Álvaro se mantenía callada y sumida en un estado de depresión notable, ella no estaba con el ruso, mucho menos pensar que abandonaría Kaleido.

-Señorita, señorita responda. ¿O es que el incidente con León Oswald la obligó a cambiar de escenario? ¿Participará en el Festival Fantasía si se recupera de sus lesiones? ¿Por qué se…? – Los oportunos policías lograron detener a la reportera en la entrada del Terminal y con algo de suerte, no logró ver las lágrimas que ya emergían de los ojos de Sora.

-No tienes que hacer caso, es sensacionalismo en su más bruta expresión.- Complementó Álvaro mientras le abría la puerta trasera de un BMW polarizado. Su cojera no parecía impedirle realizar sus movimientos cotidianos. – Tus padres fueron considerados al acceder a hospedarse en mi casa y no llegar con el primer vuelo a San Francisco.- Acotó malicioso. Era mejor levantarle el ánimo de muerta viviente que tenía pegado al rostro. Considerando que casi pierde la vida por el tipo en el que ella había puesto su confianza, su vida. – Después de todo, ser joven, galante y soltero puede resultar peligroso. No vaya a ser que quieras ultrajarme o algo por el estilo mientras te hospedes en mi casa.- La fría mirada de Sora le indicó que no había logrado su cometido. Ingresó sin más dándoles un guiño a los reporteros. – A casa Rudolf. – Indicó al conductor, era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de smoking gris haciendo contraste con su canosa cabellera. Poseía una sonrisa amable, aunque Sora no pudo notarlo en ese momento.

-Como diga señor Álvaro. OH, y sea bienvenido señor.- Rudolf observó de reojo a Sora, tras reconocer quien era no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. – Espero haya tenido un viaje placentero. Naegino san. - Emuló fluidamente en japonés. Algo que hizo que la japonesa clavara sus ojos en el buen chofer que había iniciado la marcha.

-¡Arigato gozaimasu!- Espetó Sora recobrando la energía de golpe. – ¿ japonés?- Inquirió en su lengua natal. A lo que Rudolf sonrió y moviendo la palanca de cambios le guiñó al joven ruso que tenía un notorio puchero en el rostro.

-A parte de otros 6 idiomas señorita.- Complementó alegremente.

"Debí llamar a Dimitri." Maquinó Álvaro al ser desplazado por Sora y Rudolf de la conversación. Mejor dicho, lo ignoraron por completo camino a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Habían llegado a una residencia que competía con la de Layla Hamilton y no había una sola criada, todos eran varones vestidos formalmente con los rostros estirados y serios. No le sorprendía a la japonesa que Álvaro se mostrara tal y como era.

"¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?" La meditación no pudo continuar gracias a la aparición de sus padres y la pequeña Yume.

-¡Papá, Mamá, YUME! – El abrazo fue prolongado y fuerte en ambas partes. Las lágrimas de Sora se igualaron a la de sus padres y una confundida Yume también se unió al sufrimiento en conjunto.

Y habría durado más si no hubiese sido porque Álvaro se añadió al momento. - ¡Los extrañé papás! – Abrazándolos a todos con sus envolventes brazos.

Sora enrojeció totalmente, jamás hubiese pensado que Álvaro actuaría con sus típicas costumbres frente a sus padres. "¿Los llamó papás?"

-¡Álvaro!- Inquirió represiva.

-No te preocupes Sora, su hermano nos comentó acerca de sus 'peculiares' bromas.- Agregó el papá de Sora, aunque tenía una sonrisa algo deformada.

La mamá continuó con un tono un poco más intenso. La pérdida de su hija mayor podría romperle el corazón y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. - Nos quedaremos el tiempo posible Sora, aunque preferiríamos que volvieras con nosotros. Ese accidente pudo ser fatal y si te hubiese ocurrido algo grave yo…-

Pero Álvaro intervino cortando las súplicas aun conservando su buen humor al referirse al dios de la Muerte. -Como le dije mamá, ella resbaló de las sudorosas e inútiles manos de Oswald. Toda esa basura del Dios de la Muerte es puro drama que le agregaron para ganar rating.- Álvaro se mostraba amable y había hecho una coartada impecable sólo para procurarle una estable estadía en los escenarios. Pero ambos sabían que León lo había hecho adrede.

Como el típico demonio que era.

-Bueno, aun así me gustaría verle a la cara. – Espetó la madre sincera. - ¿Por qué no se sabe nada de él? -

Sora no podría contener por mucho sus lágrimas, su semblante había cambiado obviamente para todos. ¿Pero la pena iba a consumirla cada vez que escuchara su nombre?

- El viaje ha sido largo y las turbulencias no beneficiaron al hombro de Sora y empezaré a llorar de dolor si no me doy un descanso al tobillo.- Sentenció Álvaro alegremente.

Al menos eso podía ver Sora, ella… veía lo que él quería que viese.

Él quería vengarla, quería ser su motivo, su inspiración, sin embargo, ella sólo podía pensar en León Oswald. "Haré que lo olvides Sora. No te mereces alguien así."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana había transcurrido sin contratiempos, el médico de Álvaro había revisado a ambos acróbatas y las mejoras eran notables.

El médico aun se mantenía en dudas acerca del porqué la mejora tan oportuna. Conocía al joven ruso, sabía qué tan osado era habitualmente. Y que odiaba seguir cualquier prescripción médica. - Es inaudito que no haya actuado acorde a su temperamento señor Álvaro. Esperaba que hubiese complicado su luxación. Tenía tantas ganas de enyesarle ese tobillo.-

-Ya sabes Dimitri, uno madura con el tiempo.- Alardeaba descaradamente mientras comprobaba que su tobillo respondiera a sus acrobacias de calentamiento.

"¿Qué se supone que hace?" Se preguntaba Sora mientras Dimitri ponía los ojos en blanco.

"¿Dijo madurar?" Dimitri no asociaba esa palabra junto a algún atributo de Álvaro Kornikov.

-¿Sora, tus padres no piensan quedarse para la cena?- Inquiría el 'maduro' trapecista a la japonesa que observaba desde un rincón de la sala.

-EH no. Papá no puede por el trabajo. Y Yume tiene que ir al colegio.- Sora parecía sorprendida de lo que su familia había dejado de lado por ella. Trabajo, estudios, quehaceres y demás.

-Pensé que me tenían confianza. – Agregaba Álvaro desilusionado. –¿Dimitri se va ha quedar como chambelán, no? –

Sora comenzaba a preguntarse a qué venían esas estúpidas frases. Y Dimitri sabía perfectamente lo que quería Álvaro. -En realidad, evitaré que cometa alguna estupidez y lo denuncien por acoso sexual.-

-¿Qué?- Sora no había entendido la indirecta más directa del mundo.

La madre de Sora llegaba salvando el momento. - Sora, ya tenemos que partir, me apena mucho joven Álvaro, ha sido muy amable con nosotros.- Su reverencia fue corta y sincera. – Espero que cuide bien de mi hija, estoy eternamente agradecida por haberla salvado de la caída…- Aquello no se lo esperaba Álvaro, ni Sora. Ni siquiera Dimitri.

A pesar de que Álvaro los trató como si fuesen sus padres o algo parecido a los 'suegros'.

- Lo volvería a hacer señora, aunque quizá no tarde en suceder.- Bueno, Álvaro era Álvaro, pero lo que había dicho dejó desconcertada a Sora. Pero la madre sabía a qué se refería.

En un escenario, siempre ocurren accidentes. Siempre.

-Es algo que he tenido que asimilar todo este tiempo joven Kornikov. Y confío en que Sora tiene un ángel de la guarda en el escenario.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Horas más tarde, Sora contemplaba a Álvaro en un salón de entrenamiento que él tenía dispuesto en el sótano de la casa. Un estéreo dispuesto en lugares estratégicos proveía de la entonada de Mozart en toda la basta sala.

Álvaro se paseaba de trapecio en trapecio con maniobras que jamás hubiese podido imaginarse Sora. Él no se limitaba a un 'veré si puedo', 'es peligroso', 'hay riesgos'.

Si debía caer de cara contra la red. Lo hacía sin flaquear.

-Él jamás estuvo tranquilo con los pies sobre la tierra.- Espetó Dimitri acercándole una bandeja de plata con sándwich de jamón y queso. – Coma para que gane energía y peso, va a perder más kilos en las próximas semanas, no sería extraño que tenga que ponerle intravenosa después.- Sora sonreía nerviosa, ahora no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, no cuando Dimitri o Álvaro la asediaban con preguntas capciosas o 'frases con un sentido macabro'.

- Dimitri, te dije que nada de tu jamón especial para ella. ¡La estreñirá como a Rudolf! – Vociferó saltando a un lejano trapecio e incurrir a una maniobra giratoria en él.

"¿Estreñir?"

-Sí, quizá ocurra. Pero te alimentará lo suficiente.- Sora podía ver un maligno brillo en los ojos del misterioso médico. Y no sabía si temerle a él o al ruso trapecista y sus maniobras suicidas.

-Etto…-

-Señor Dimitri. – Enunció uno de los criados. - El Circo Moscú quiere saber si la presentación de mañana incluirá a la señorita Sora Naegino.-

-No, ella no estará disponible.- Espetó serio. – Y llama al cocinero, necesito que prepare una dieta para el estreñimiento crónico.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Fin de la primera parte.

**Próxima actualización: Domingo 02 / 05 / 2010**


	13. Entrenando en Rusia II

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-texto-

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-13-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Entrenando en Rusia II**

Capítulo 13

-Señor Dimitri. – Enunció uno de los criados. - El Circo Moscú quiere saber si la presentación de mañana incluirá a la señorita Sora Naegino.-

-No, ella no estará disponible.- Espetó serio. – Y llama al cocinero, necesito que prepare una dieta para el estreñimiento crónico.- El criado sufrió un escalofrío tras escuchar eso.

-Pero me gustaría ir a ver.- Intervino Sora con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba.- Si no es mucha molestia.- Dimitri sonrió y se preparó para lo siguiente.

La primera lección de un ángel. Por Álvaro Kornikov:

-JAMÁS IRÁS A UN ESCENARIO A ESPECTAR UNA FUNCIÓN.- Ordenó firme, directo. Sin suavidad.

Sora lo miró confundida y claramente extrañada. "¿No ver una función jamás?"

-Órdenes son órdenes Sora, será mejor que escuches al experto.- Aconsejó Dimitri sacando al criado con señas de su mano. – Al menos no se ha equivocado en eso.-

-¿Y qué hay de malo con apreciar una función?- Sora no estaba contenta con la respuesta. - ¿Acaso puede afectarme ver una actuación mejor que la mía? –

-ESO. Un ángel no puede actuar como los demás, como una copia de alguien más y si por algún motivo, se presentaran dos actuaciones similares. La copia, no es la actuación del ángel. Sora, ya no eres una espectadora, ahora eres la que creará el escenario, el ama y señora de la ilusión en el trapecio.-

Álvaro se montó de nuevo en uno de los trapecios, para reiniciar su rutina.

-¿Y por qué debo presenciar TUS ACROBACIAS?- Sora ya comenzaba a enfurecerse.

Álvaro fijó su mirada en ella por unos segundos antes de reemprender con su rutina. Fue lo único que necesitó saber.

"Haremos todo esto en la obra." Pensaron al unísono.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Horas más tarde…

Sora había encontrado una pequeña terraza que iba cubriéndose con pequeños montones de copos de nieve, había salido con sólo un suéter lila y un pantalón de mezclilla, sus botas no ayudaban mucho con el frío que ahora sí comenzaba a notar.

Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, apreció un pequeño columpio y se sentó en él, pudo recordar la ocasión en que le había enseñado a Rossetta a columpiarse en uno.

"Había sido maravilloso." Pensó conmovida.

"¿Estará entrenando duro? ¿Qué será de los demás? Quisiera poder iniciar mi rutina."

-Enfermarte de gripe lo pondrá de muy mal humor Sora.- Sora dio un respingón con la voz masculina que la había sorprendido, Dimitri daba más miedo que el jefe, por alguna razón sentía que aquel sujeto escondía algo más que su estricta profesión.

-Doctor Dimitri casi me da un susto de muerte.- Exclamó nerviosamente mientras se reincorporaba del columpio. – No creo que una simple gripe vaya…- La seriedad en el rostro de Dimitri le indicó que mejor no continuaba con el comentario. – Lo siento.- Y de repente recordó que Álvaro había mencionado que su madre había fallecido de algo similar.

Dimitri llevaba un abrigo beige largo con solapa, gafas con montura al aire, cabello negro azabache y toda la contextura de un hombre no mayor de 35 años, se veía claramente que cuidaba su físico, aunque su extraña y recurrente seriedad aparecía de la nada en cuantiosas ocasiones.

Él presionó con su mano una de las solapas como si se tratara de un intercomunicador y empezó a hablar. – Ya la encontré, tiene las mismas manías de tu hermano, a penas si tiene unos trapitos cortos.- Sora empalideció con el comentario. – Y Creo que ya se ganó una hipotermia.-

Sora intervino totalmente horrorizada. -¡Qué dice doctor Dimitri!-

La sonrisa del hombre la había pasmado, era peor que el mismo Álvaro. -¡Voy a abrigarme, si viene, dígale que volveré, por favor!- Y salió dispara como pudo.

Dimitri no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risotada mientras sacaba el celular. –Creo que te gané Rudolf, se creyó lo del intercomunicador.- Musitó triunfal en cuanto ingresó la llamada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

París – 7:12 pm

La noche parisina era bohemia para la mayoría de los turistas jóvenes que llegaban en parejas, grupos de amigos y demás, las luces de los faroles, los comercios y por sobre todo: la magnífica Torre Eiffel. Siendo una de las obras más resaltantes gracias a aquella noche despejada de Junio.

León caminaba a la deriva, veía a los jóvenes con indiferencia, reían, gritaban, se besaban, hasta compartían cámaras de sus celulares.

Y él sólo transitaba como una sombra en medio de toda la iluminación de las calles.

-¡Es León Oswald! – Chillaron un grupo de muchachas que ya comenzaban a hurgar sus bolsos en busca de un bolígrafo y un lugar en donde anotar su autógrafo. – ¡Un autógrafo por favor!-

Él las miró con indiferencia y pensó en enviarlas al quinto infierno, pero un recurrente llamado de atención se le atravesó por la mente:_ "El público es importante para mí, forman parte del corazón del escenario. ¿Es que no lo ve Joven León?"_

-Sora.-

-No. Diane, me llamo Diane.- Espetó una de las muchachas rubias entre risillas traviesas mientras le acercaba una pequeña libretita.

Tras darles los autógrafos, las muchachas se fueron eufóricas y alguna de ellas le dijo que el incidente con Naegino sólo fue un error de cálculo, le había sorprendido que una estudiante de física pudiera darle credibilidad a su arranque de posesión y todo por detenerse a dar un autógrafo.

No había querido acercarse a Sora, no cuando habría una inevitable pelea con el ruso, el niño rubio o Kalos.

"Quizá sí me merecía una golpiza." Meditaba en su paso errante.

-_Quizá te merezcas una golpiza por ello niño, pero puedo darte algo mejor que eso.-_ Aquella voz masculina le golpeó de repente.

"Imposible." Conocía la voz del hombre, sabía quién era y le parecía imposible lo que le ofrecía.

-No es como si no fuera a cobrarte, claro.- Era su maestro, aparentemente mejor vestido que antes y con una botellita de whisky acobijándose en su bolsillo derecho, quizá no había cambiado mucho. –Aunque quizá no soportes el entrenamiento de un demonio.- Su determinación la llevaba bien marcada en el rostro.

Pero León no se sentía cómodo con ese apelativo.

-Casi la mato.-

-Sentido de la conservación. Aunque saltaras tras ella no hubieras tenido muchas opciones, el ruso sabe de eso perfectamente.- Agregó su antiguo maestro. – Y deberías saber que Dimitri Kornikov me supera por su cartón médico, niño.- Su intensa mirada se centró en León. - ¿Le temes al fracaso o al rechazo León Oswald? -

Jamás pensaría escuchar esa pregunta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Moscú – Casa de Álvaro Kornikov

No transcurrió mucho y Sora por fin podría volver a utilizar su hombro, el calendario marcaba ese día como el último, la revisión médica sería en unas horas y por fin podría empezar a ejercitarse.

Aunque había realizado otros ejercicios que involucraban sus piernas y el otro brazo en el proceso.

-Sora, sería bueno si dejaras de comer como un cerdo.- Álvaro se devoraba un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y tostadas, sin su infaltable café negro sin azúcar.-

-No entiendo como sobrevives sin mi dieta Álvaro.- Comentaba Dimitri bebiendo de una diminuta taza de té de naranja mientras leía un informe médico, Sora por su parte, tenía que terminarse un tazón de ensalada de frutas, un vaso de leche y una tostada integral, ya llevaba pujando más de 10 minutos con la ensalada.

"¡Sabe raro, NO ES COMO LA QUE COMÍA EN KALEIDO!" Se quejaba internamente Sora, tenía más de qué preocuparse que de los 'halagos' de Álvaro, su recurrente sonrisa extra reforzada era más que un cumplido para el joven trapecista.

A Sora le extrañaba que el ruso no le hubiese hecho alguna prueba de '¿Quién puede…?' Durante la semana en la que había permanecido en su casa, sabía de antemano que no estarían mucho tiempo allí, pues al recuperarse estarían partiendo a una zona desolada para iniciar el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, había disfrutado de paseos en solitario, visitas guidas por el buen chofer Rudolf por toda la ciudad, excepto cerca a los circos claro, había visto el patinaje artístico más hermoso que hubiese podido ver jamás y deseó que May pudiese estar allí, también había hecho llamadas a Mía, Ana, Rossetta, aunque con ella sólo fueron segundos, la doctora Kate se mantenía en línea con el doctor Dimitri y el señor policía estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo sólo para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien.

Pero...

"¿Cómo estará el joven León?" Aquella pregunta circulaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, aun podía sentir el miedo ante la caída, ante el rechazo de León.

-Ya es hora Sora, esa ensalada se convertirá en jugo mientras te examinan el hombro, así podrás terminártelo, hemos perdido más que sólo dos semanas de entrenamiento.- Álvaro se había mantenido distante todo ese tiempo y era algo que tampoco podía explicarse.

-Cl-claro.-

-Quiere darte tu espacio, estar en su territorio suele ser estresante a menudo.- Dimitri parecía estar al tanto de ella siempre, aunque a veces le hacía pensar que era lo mismo que hacía ella con Álvaro en Kaleido, tratar de hacer sentir cómodo al recién llegado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Sora había pasado la revisión con éxito, su hombro estaba más que curado y ahora sólo tenía que ejercitarlo para ponerlo al día con la rutina y podía sentir claramente la diferencia de movimientos en ambos brazos.

Un trapecista no podía permitirse dejar de ser ambidiestro.

-Qué divertido, ahora podrán escapar de mis garras.- La emoción de Dimitri podía sentirse en el desgano de sus palabras, a diferencia de Álvaro que revisaba sus cuentas bancarias en una laptop en el pequeño consultorio instalado en la casa, su puchero decía otra cosa.

-Papá, espero que no hayas comprado 'eso' con mi tarjeta.- Refutó Álvaro con un leve tic en el ojo al girarse hacia la camilla en la que Sora era atendida por Dimitri, ella ojeó en la pantalla y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-¡Cuántos ceros hay ahí!-

-Pensé que no te darías cuenta.- Explicó Dimitri malicioso.

El pequeño ángel no podía salir de su asombro, cada excusa superaba a la anterior en esa casa. "¿Cómo no podría darse cuenta?"

-No todos los días se compra un scanner encefalográfico.- Murmuró Álvaro cerrando el aparato de golpe. – Se suponía que harías un cheque y no me vengas con lo del descuento porque sabías que eso es una farsa.- Dimitri iba a contestar pero el trapecista no se lo permitió. – Y el costo del electrodoméstico de regalo es menor comparado a los intereses que pagaré.- Dimitri sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo reembolsaré mañana.- Espetó sin más. – Mi visa estaba copada por la nueva clínica y la chequera se quedó en el consultorio de Miami.-

Sora no sabía qué decir y no es que tuviese que decir algo, pero cuando Álvaro clavó su mirada en ella era notorio que debía decir algo.

"Como no, ¿Qué debo decirle: Es bueno que te lo devuelva mañana?"

-Pu-puedo prestarte mi tarjeta de ahorros.- La ingenuidad de Sora superaba toda realidad.

Álvaro sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – No te preocupes Sora, papá suele ser así de irresponsable, sólo debo usar mi otra cuenta.-

"¿Cuántas cuentas tiene este sujeto?"

Como si no hubiese costeado los gastos de Sora al ir a Rusia…

De repente Sora escupe de golpe su licuado. – ¿El doctor Dimitri es tu padre? – La incredulidad de Álvaro era la misma en Dimitri. -¿Y lo tuteas? -

Dimitri sólo sonrió por el comentario.

-¿Crees que le confiaría a mi ángel a otro Sora? – Ella no podía evitar el sonrojo en su cara.- Debo llamarlo así para que no ponga su cara de perro abandonado, no te preocupes Sora, puedes llamarlo igual, excepto por lo del perro, sería un halago.-

Dimitri sonreía peligrosamente. - Eso es demasiado 'hijo'. ¿Por qué no van de compras y se preparan? – Álvaro hace el ademán de hablar. –Largo.-

Sora tenía un nuevo reto a partir de ahora: Sobrevivir a los Kornikov.

"No sé de qué va todo esto."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Circo Kaleido – Complejo de departamentos.

Mía apenas si había podido cerrar un ojo, sólo le quedaban unos días para presentar las propuestas y los del circo Moscú llegarían en unas horas.

Ken y Ana le ayudaban a ella y Jean Benigni armando las maquetas para la muestra, todo a escala, cuando de repente el teléfono fijo de Mía comenzó a sonar.

-¡Es Sora!- Gimoteó la peli naranja en cuanto escuchó al emisor. - ¿Cómo has estado, está todo bien?- La emoción en sus ojos reflejaba esperanza en el resto, no esperaban que Sora, SU SORA fuese a recuperarse tras el acto fatídico de León Oswald.

-¿Buzos térmicos?- Repetía Mía sorprendida. - ¿Esquíes? – Eso ya le extrañaba. – ¿Una SOLA tienda de campaña? – Ahora sí comenzaba a aterrarse. - ¿Qué lugar desolado es ése?-

Del otro lado de la línea, Sora estaba apretujada en el asiento junto a la ventana de una minivan roja de lunas polarizadas.

-Sí Mía, el lugar se llama Montes Urales.- Comentaba excitada, Rudolf iba al volante, Dimitri en el copiloto escribiendo en su agenda electrónica y Álvaro hurgaba en una de las maletas por algo de dulce, Dimitri había tirado su ración del viaje por la ventana.

-Sólo será por el resto del mes, pero Álvaro es muy amable, me ha enseñado snowboard de nieve.-

-¡Muy bien dulzura, ahora es cuando entraremos en calor!- Exclamó el joven trapecista al encontrar una bolsita de lentejitas de confeti en el bolsillo secreto de una de las maletas. – ¡Voy a comerte!- Exclamó malicioso a la bolsita inocente, luego dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Dimitri. -¿Escuchaste? – La rivalidad médico – paciente era notable, incluso para Sora.

Del otro lado, todos se habían quedado pasmados.

-¿Mía, estás ahí? –

_-¿QUÉ TE ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE RUSO DEGENERADO SORA?- _La clara preocupación de sus amigos casi la dejan sorda, aunque ella no entendía la razón.

Álvaro se apretujó junto a Sora y le ofreció unos dulces. -Te dije que hacían un buen coro esos yanquis, Dimitri.- Ambos hombres maduros sólo comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué más podría hacerle yanquis? Ahora es toda mía.- Agregó brevemente al celular de Sora, ella estaba más enrojecida que antes, Álvaro cubrió el celular brevemente para aclararle su punto. – No te preocupes Sora, creo que han malinterpretado el viaje de entrenamiento por algo de placer.-

_-¡SORA, IRÉ POR TI AHORA MISMO!_- Exclamó Ken alarmado, algo que Sora no supo cómo manejar.

-NO, no será necesario Ken, sólo entrenaremos, es todo. ¡Nos hablamos luego! – Y colgó.

Sora podía sentir el corazón por su garganta.

-¿Preocupada porque el niño se decepcione de nosotros?-

"¿Nosotros dijo?" Aun había cosas pendientes y si lo pensaba bien, él se le había declarado, supuestamente, al igual que León en una carta.

Dimitri silbó y cerró una ventanilla que comunicaba la cabina del conductor con los pasajeros.

-Joven Álvaro. Sobre esa vez…-

Álvaro la miró herido. – No te preocupes Sora, no creo que haya nada qué lamentar. – Espetó cambiándose de lugar a un asiento apartado, se quedó admirando el paisaje acompañado de un reproductor mp3.

Sora sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? Además, León no le había llamado, ni siquiera lo había visto tras que la lanzara al vacío, ni en la clínica, ni en el aeropuerto, ni una sola carta, ella no había querido darle una respuesta en aquel momento, no cuando ella sentía un fuerte sentimiento hacia él y veía que su sueño lo había herido.

Y al parecer ya no tendría que lamentarse.

Fool le había dicho: "Sagitario siempre contará con dos constelaciones para brillar en lo alto, aunque una sola sea a la que apunten sus deseos."

"¿Por qué Fool no quiso venir conmigo?" Miró de reojo a Álvaro y él había estado viéndola también, ninguno apartó su mirada del otro, era extraño, era como si él hubiese estado esperando, lo había sentido tan distante, tan diferente cuando León le había exigió una respuesta en público, sí, desde esa vez, él dejó de lado su compañía.

Tras un agónico silencio, ella emuló por fin: -¿Puedes sentarte conmigo? –

Para Álvaro Kornikov aquella pregunta significaba mucho más que un simple gesto de simpatía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

**Fin del Capítulo 13**

_**Próximo capítulo: Las Alas de un Demonio**_

Actualización: **09 - 05 – 2010**

**Corsaria:** Lamento la tardanza del día anterior, pero el servidor estaba en limpieza o algo así. Subiré de nuevo del capítulo 12 con ligeras modificaciones. Je, no se alarmen, sólo son alguno diálogos extras. ¡Sayo!


	14. Las Alas de un Demonio

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-14-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Las Alas de un Demonio**

Capítulo 14

Ojalá y León hubiese escuchado el insistente llamado de su celular, ojalá y se hubiese animado si quiera a revisar su buzón los tres últimos días.

Se hubiese llevado una grandiosa sorpresa.

-¡Con más fuerza León, impúlsate con más fuerza!- Exclamaba … a todo pulmón mientras León trataba de llevar el doble de su peso al otro lado del extenso escenario con los ojos vendados. Aunque ya se había memorizado las distancias de los 3 trapecios que debía alcanzar, el peso diezmaba su fuerza.

Y llevaba sólo la tercera hora de entrenamiento, apenas si habían empezado. Llegó al segundo trapecio con la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse y recuperar la fuerza de su impulso para lograr el siguiente salto.

-¡AH!-

Sus dedos si apenas llegaron sin poder sostenerse. Resbalaron del trapecio y su cuerpo fue cayendo al profundo vacío de sus remordimientos.

Eso representaba la malla de seguridad para él.

-No has entrenado como deberías.- Amonestó el viejo entrenador. -¿Qué has estado haciendo en Kaleido todo este tiempo?- Inquirió fastidiado. Él sabía que algo había estado ocurriendo con León Oswald desde que hizo el Lago de los Cisnes con Sora Naegino.

Él había cambiado.

"Y se ha olvidado de sí mismo." Pero el viejo entrenador no podía permitirse perderlo. - ¡De nuevo!-

Porque esta vez sería para siempre.

"¿Cómo acostumbrarse a esta oscuridad?" Se preguntaba León mientras se impulsaba hacia el segundo trapecio, "No hago más que oír esos estúpidos gritos."

"_¡SORA!"_

"_¡SORA!"_

Las lágrimas en León se fusionaban con la venda oscura que cubría sus ojos. Y ni con ellas podía dejar de ver el rostro de Sora al ser lanzada al vacío.

Por sus propias manos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Montes Urales – 4:32 pm

El grupo de ángeles se encontraba en un intermedio del entrenamiento mientras que Álvaro examinaba los esquíes de la siguiente ronda.

-Es la quinta llamada que haces Sora y tu semblante sigue siendo el de una muerta.- Mascullaba Dimitri mientras ella colgaba el celular presurosa.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó agachando la cabeza. – Sólo quería saber si…-

Una voz masculina y muy familiar le interrumpió._ -Él no va a contestar Sora.- _Yuri hacía su aparición estelar ataviado con un par de esquíes y ropa deportiva blanca. Álvaro se interpuso frente a Sora con sus esquíes puestos y su imponente mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yanqui?- Masculló en un perfecto acento norteamericano impidiendo además que Sora contestara ante la directa.

-Dijiste que no habrían fisgones luego del incidente, pero no hablaste nada acerca de los 'productores'.- Arguyó Yuri con su típica arrogancia. – No es como si fuera a entregarte a Sora como si fuese una foca o algo así.-

En ambos la rivalidad era notable, uno por no estar convencido de aquel dueto y el otro porque sabía lo que pensaba el resto. Y quizá Sora no se había despegado de ese maldito aparato en días pero eso no le incumbía a nadie, ni si quiera a él.

-No, tiene razón joven Yuri.- Sora intervenía con un semblante desconocido para el nombrado. – El joven León no va a contestar nunca mis llamadas. No he pasado por alto los otros incidentes pero quería saber si estaba bien. - Agregó realista. – Él me dijo que mi sueño también era importante. Así que no entiendo su reacción cuando acepté el entrenamiento y ya lo comprometí demasiado.- Espetó mientras apretaba el aparato con su mano derecha.

Yuri debía intervenir, él podía ver claramente cómo sufría ese pequeño ángel tras sufrir un ataque a su corazón. - Sora, vine para saber si te sentías cómoda o si necesitabas ayuda.-

Sora intentó reanimar su semblante, no podía negar que sus nuevos amigos la habían renovado de una manera diferente. - Estoy bien.- Arguyó sonriente - El joven Álvaro ha sido amable conmigo, también el doctor Dimitri y el señor Rudolf.- Excepto cuando se trataba de León y se sumergía en la bañera.

-No es como si fuera una molestia que use las llamadas libremente.- Agregó Álvaro. Yuri por su parte no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un mujeriego empedernido siendo caballeroso con su tan codiciada presa.

-¿Se quedará joven Yuri? – Aquella pregunta recurrente de Sora desconcertó a los demás. ¿Es que acaso volvía a ser la misma así nada más?

-En realidad quería llevarte a casa y dejar de lado todo ese lío.- Sí, era mejor decir las cosas tal y como eran. – Estamos preocupados por ti. No has recibido tratamiento tras la caída y una lesión en el hombro es peligrosa si no se cura a tiempo.-

Todos observaban a Sora fijamente. Y ella debía decir una respuesta.

"Hemos estado dando vueltas mi ángel." Álvaro se alegraba de no ser el único en haberse dado cuenta de al menos, el problema psicológico. Ella no volvería a confiar su vida a otro en un trapecio, por eso Álvaro no había querido probar ninguna técnica con Sora.

-Si hago eso, perderé esta oportunidad. – Exclamó firme. – El joven León no es el único que puede complementarse conmigo en un escenario, he elegido al joven Álvaro como mi pareja para el Festival Fantasía y quizá será con el que termine realizando el resto de mis técnicas.-

Yuri se sorprendía por la naturalidad de las palabras de Sora, además que la cara de Álvaro era un claro 0.

-Voy a cumplir mi sueño, demostraré lo que significa un escenario para mí.- Yuri supo que no podría luchar contra sus deseos. Pero se sentía impulsado de quedarse allí y protegerla de aquel joven ruso que ya figuraba en el segundo lugar de su lista de enemigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

París 2:16 am.

León salía del gimnasio privado de su casa luego de una larga sesión de pesas y running. Sentía que había perdido los kilos extras que había ganado en Kaleido. Pero se sentía mucho más vacío que cuando había perdido a Sofie.

Su buen entrenador se había quedado dormido leyendo un diario sobre el sillón de la sala.

-¿Sora?- Sin pensárselo cogió la endeble página impresa a todo color. Su ángel, SU SORA patinando junto al maldito ruso en una laguna congelada. El pie de foto no indicaba el lugar, ni el día que había sido tomada. ¡Y era obvio que estaban en Rusia!

Dejó caer la hoja algo decepcionado, cuando notó que sobre el suelo había un par de revistas deportivas y una en especial que hablaba del maldito Festival al que había sido atado.

En las tres portadas se apreciaban fotos de Sora, Layla y Rosseta tomadas en el aire durante alguna función estelar. Pero en un rincón de la Sporting Girl apreció la bala que le perforaría el corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Él por fin había visto su celular, ningún mensaje en el buzón, pero todas las llamadas perdidas eran de Sora. La última había sido de unas horas y por más que marcó su número, éste aparecía como fuera de servicio.

_-Te pregunté si estabas preparado para el fracaso o el rechazo.- _Su buen entrenador ingresó masajeándose las sienes. – De haber visto esa foto no hubiese comprado la revista.- Agregó observándolo por el rabillo.

El serio semblante de León no indicaba nada bueno.

-Me estuvo llamando.- Agregó León.

Eso no sorprendió al entrenador, pero sí que León no la hubiese ignorado adrede.

-Ahora que la llamo no contes…- El celular comenzó a vibrar reanimándolo de nuevo, no se contuvo y contestó lleno de euforia. –¡SORA, Sora, yo…yo lamento lo que pasó y…!-

_-Eras tú.- _La respuesta masculina con el típico acento ruso lo dejó petrificado. _–Ella se cansó de esperarte, es más, este aparato estaba en el cesto de la basura.- _Hizo una leve pausa._ - Ella no sabe lo que es el reciclaje, supongo que puedo enseñarle eso también.- _La línea se colgó y todo acabó para el raciocinio de León Oswald.

Era la segunda bala, la segunda vez que…NO, él mismo la había alejado cuando la dejó caer. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-¡SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían transcurrido casi 2 semanas desde que había perdido contacto con el mundo, ahora León Oswald había abrazado su lado más vil y perverso. Su furia, su demonio interno que por fin había salido a la luz.

Ya no negaría esa naturaleza.

-¡Muy bien, ahora lo haremos con un saco equivalente a tu peso! – Exclamaba ….. tras ver que León había alcanzado la meta esperada. Ya podía transportarse a sí mismo con el doble de su peso a través del escenario.

-¡Pero quítate esas malditas pesas primero León!- Exclamaba irritado al verlo tan estricto como hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

"Actúa como si no pensara en nada." Reflexionaba mentalmente. - ¡Lleva ese maldito peso como si fuese algo que se te ha sido negado! – La fría expresión de León al escuchar la orden le indicaba que éste no era más que un demonio en todo su esplendor.

-¿Te comenté que actuarás con un demonio de buenas curvas? –

El costal cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo mientras veía cómo la figura de León se perdía entre la malla de seguridad y la puerta de salida del gimnasio.

El viejo entrenador se mofó entretenido.

-Nunca vas a cambiar León.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era un fastidio para Yuri tener que volver con las manos vacías. El tener que dar la buena nueva de que no podían descartar a León Oswald de la obra era el peor castigo que pudiese tener en su vida, en esos momentos al menos. Así lo era.

-Kalos, ella no piensa rendirse.- Murmuró desganado, el jefe de gafas oscuras sonreía complacido. -¿Kalos?-

-¿No que habías estudiado los pro y contras del festival? – Inquirió burlesco. – Ningún nominado dice que no. O pueden cerrarte las puertas de todos los circos.- Aclaró sin más. – A menos que te accidentes, claro.-

Yuri se mostraba más serio.

-Eres muy joven aún para darte cuenta de cuándo un pro es un contra Yuri.- Kalos ya tenía algo engendrándose en su mente. – Pero nuestro ángel está a buen recaudo, Dimitri Kornikov adelantó sus vacaciones, así que cuidará muy bien de Sora. Y no va a cobrar por ello.-

"Coñete del demonio." Yuri lo aplastaba con la mirada. – Tú lo sabías.-

Kalos se encogió de hombros. – Lo único que no sé es que qué andan esos ingenieros.- Espetó incómodo. "Llevan mucho tiempo encerrados en ese pequeño departamento."

-Se supone que estarías supervisando ESO.- Yuri comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Y a Kalos le habría agradado responder si no fuera porque Mía ingresaba con cámara digital en mano. -¡Jefe, tenemos los escenarios para la obra!-

-LOS.- Repitió Yuri tirante.

-¿Has escuchado de las obras jamás repetidas Yuri?- Kalos ahora disfrutaba de lo que en sueños había querido realizar mientras aun viviera. Y al parecer Sora los haría realidad.

-Serán Tres escenarios: El cielo, el purgatorio y el infierno.- Exclamó Mía mientras ingresaban los ingenieros rusos junto a Armand y Ken. Todos se veían satisfechos.

-El infierno más gélido que se haya conocido jamás.- Agregó un ingeniero ruso mostrando la fotografía de la maqueta maestra.

Ni siquiera habían escatimado en gastos. No para esa obra.

FIN CAPÍTULO 14:::::::::::::::::::::::::

ACTUALIZACIÓN: 13-05-2010

CAPÍTULO: SUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS


	15. Sudor y Lagrimas

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-15-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sudor y Lágrimas**

Capítulo 15

May se caracterizaba por ser una persona determinada y capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera, pero jamás se pensó de ella como una trapecista de alto nivel, capaz de competir con estrellas como Layla Hamilton o Sora Naegino. Sin embargo había un defecto en ella, uno que le impedía lograr que ella misma brillase en ese inalcanzable cielo de estrellas: Su Improvisación.

Ella se esforzaba de tal manera que forzaba su improvisación al punto de perder la ilación de sus propios movimientos durante el acto, su estilo, su esencia.

Ella no ingresaba a un escenario para fantasear despierta.

Ella iba a ganar, a competir por su lugar, su territorio.

Por ser reconocida.

-¿May, qué estás haciendo?- Ana se mostraba muy intrigada, mientras que May se mantenía de cabeza en un trapecio vestida como un monito.

Ana no podía creer que May tuviese ese mismo excentricismo que Sora.

-¡Estoy pensando como Sora!- Refutó la acróbata de ascendencia china con furia, aunque luego atenuó su temperamento respirando hondo – No logro recrear una técnica que rompa los esquemas. ¡NO HARÉ UNA REPRESENTACIÓN SOBRE HIELO!-

Ana no podía dar con ella, pero trataba al menos de estar en sintonía con ella. – Entonces, si piensas como Sora podrás hacer alguna técnica impresionante.- Aunque no siempre daría en el clavo.

May clavó su férrea mirada y no dijo más, se quitó el traje y se colocó un par de patines de hielo, el escenario principal había sido dispuesto como una pista de hielo para que ella pudiese recrear su escena ampliamente, aunque ya le habían dicho que la pista sería mucho más grande en Holanda.

"Llegaré a ese trapecio." Su determinación había fijado la mira en un trapecio que estaba siendo graduado en el centro de la pista, se encontraba a 1 metro de altura e iba elevándose poco a poco.

Ken se había percatado que algo circulaba por la cabeza de May, pero como ésta no había gritado nada y era más que probable que el trapecio ya estuviese elevado para cuando ella circulara por debajo, no lo vio muy necesario advertir a sus nuevos colegas rusos que también trabajaban con los trapecios colindantes.

_-¡SALTO MORTAL!-_

Muy tarde, debió hacerlo.

-¡MAY!- El grito del joven técnico había superado por milésimas al de May, sin embargo la técnica que había querido explayar había sido captada por el ingeniero en jefe ruso, quien no pudo evitar alagarla por su intrépido acto.

-Eto prekrasnaya ptitsa.- /_Es un ave maravillosa_./

Ella se había impulsado hacia el trapecio que ahora se encontraba por sobre los dos metros del suelo, al cogerlo de una de sus cuerdas laterales, giró su cuerpo y sus piernas como aspas laterales (Triple Axel invertido) mientras se impulsaba en circunferencia, al descender aun girando, se soltó y logró un efecto de impulso jamás visto antes en una pista de hielo.

Era como un ave patinando en aquel gélido lugar, giró sobre sí misma y analizando mentalmente su éxito, continuó unos instantes más dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que hacía mucho había dejado de sentir.

"Morderás el polvo Sora Naegino". Pensó mientras maquinaba una serie de acrobacias que dejarían al público ovacionando eufórico.

El ingeniero ruso no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo y dio algunas órdenes a sus colegas en su idioma, ninguno se veía enfadado, pero sí algo determinados.

Ken no supo cómo interpretar aquello cuando vio que sacaban el trapecio con más rapidez y se trepaban para hacer unos arreglos en el lugar bajo las estrictas órdenes del superior que hacía unos cálculos en su portátil. - No te molestes Nicola, ella suele ser así de…-

Nicola lo miró fijamente. - ¿Es irrepetible?- Su inglés no era muy bueno comparado con el de Álvaro, pero se bandeaba muy bien, al menos podía discutir con Mía fervientemente por sus ideas, tenía un repertorio de frases cortas para lograrlo.

Ken algo nervioso y avergonzado por los gritos en sí, negó con la cabeza fervientemente, May podía recrear eso una y otra vez si se le metía en la cabeza, aquello emocionó a Nicola que siguió con lo suyo. – Necesito: cuerda lisa y trenzada de 3 pulgadas.- Quizá podía bandearse en temas de logística, siempre y cuando tuviese un traductor google a la mano.

-¿Una qué?- Preguntó Ken perplejo, era casi imposible de entender.

-Fénix Maldito.- Espetó Nicola sonriente, Ken no sabía quién estaba más zafado en ese momento, May o Nicola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May casi deja salir su alma del cuerpo, había vuelto luego de un 'descanso' y se había encontrado con una inesperada sorpresa, en lugar del trapecio que había solicitado, había una cuerda colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, parecía firme y quizá soportaría su peso, ya no había gente pululando en el lugar, tampoco alguien del elenco, se colocó sus patines y emprendió una exploración cerca a la cuerda que ahora ocupaba el lugar del trapecio central que había empleado para el supuesto Triple Axel invertido.

Se veía segura y dispuesta a ser usada, no sujetaba nada, tiró un par de veces la cuerda y no pasó nada. "¿La habrán colocado para mí?" Y para comprobarlo, se sujetó con todo su peso quedando colgando en el aire.

Quedó maravillada con la suavidad de la soga y no pudo evitar emocionarse más cuando vio a Ken asomarse por una de las puertas del escenario, luego, alguien lo empujó para que entrara y este quedó consternado.

-¡Esto es perfecto Ken, no sabía que se te ocurriría algo así! - Exclamaba May emocionada cuando se fue acercando a él, pero algo no andaba bien, podía verlo en su estúpida cara que iba ruborizándose. - Gracias pero...- Su voz fue menguándose al compás de los movimientos en negativa de sus manos. -…yo no fui.-

Ken algo nervioso sonrió con dificultad. - Eh...May, los ingenieros rusos dijeron que necesitabas eso para tus acrobacias, es bueno que te haya gustado.- Había algo más que odiaba, el rechazo en Ken era notable.

-No tienes que decir más niño bonito, estaré ocupada el resto de la tarde, si ves a esos rusos les agradeces de mi parte.- Se giró sobre sí misma y emprendió con su práctica con ayuda de la cuerda, no necesitaba sonreír para eso, tenía que centrarse en la técnica que había planificado.

Las caídas podían llegar a ser dolorosas, sin embargo los resultados era notables, si con el trapecio logró hacer una especie de Triple Axel con más vuelo, con la cuerda lograba expandirlo e impulsar una caída más estilizada, incluso realizar aquella técnica de patinaje apropiadamente.

¡Estaba completamente fascinada!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Pero para lograr el éxito necesitaba romperse el brazo y quizá una de sus piernas.

"Será mejor dejarlo por un rato." Reflexionaba para sí mientras salía adolorida de la pista. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ya había hecho un gran avance, incluso jugar con la cuerda girando en ella como si fuera una cuerda española le caía bien, se estaba divirtiendo y por primera vez comprendió que no tendría con quién compartirlo.

Ella extrañaba a Sora y se arrepentía de haberla maltratado como lo hizo. "Sólo quería que se quedara conmigo, que no se fuera a Rusia." Pensaba dolida, tomó asiento en una de las butacas y se desparramó en él. "Sora ha de estar entrenando más duro. Ella." Sus párpados se entregaban al sueño, su estómago rugía de hambre y era posible que ni siquiera hubiese tomado desayuno, durante su último descanso había preferido entrenarse en el gimnasio y luego de atacar la expendedora de agua se topó con el idiota de Ken. "Maldito idiota". Su adolorido cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, quizá ni si quiera necesitaría de una cobija, no sentía nada, literalmente.

Una voz masculina con un leve acento ruso la aferró a la realidad arrancándola del suave mundo de los sueños. -Seguridad.-

-¿Disculpe?- Giró su cabeza hacia el hombre que le acercaba una bolsa de papel, sus ojos amatista titilaban expectantes, algo que para ella eran sinceramente estúpidos. "¿Qué quiere este tipo?" Pensaba a la defensiva.

Ante aquel tenso ambiente, Nicola no sabía qué decirle, era más fácil recordar una indirecta, un reproche o un vacío legal para pelear con Mía, por con tal de mantener sus ideas, se pasó la mano sobre su corta cabellera cobriza y sonrió acercándole la bolsa de papel. -Por ti.-

May lo veía como si fuese un ser de otro planeta, se reincorporó indecisa y aceptó la bolsa con cierta incredulidad. "¿Será que no sabe ni una pizca de inglés?" Se preguntaba sorprendida. "¿Qué clase de idiota se va a otro país sin saber siquiera su idioma?"

Como si Sora supiera ruso.

-¿ ?-

Nicola sólo se tomaba la cabeza nervioso. "Creerá que soy un tonto." Pensaba divertido, pero él tenía sus razones, quien iría por él enfermó días antes de partir así que tuvo que ir en persona en compañía de un diccionario de bolsillo y una guía de turistas, sin olvidar su traductor online.

Que no estaba dispuesto a sacar en esos instantes.

May ojeó dentro de la bolsa y se ruborizó al ver que había rodilleras, vendajes especiales, sándwich de jamón y queso...En resumen, todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-No era necesario, pero gracias.- Respondió suavemente y claramente avergonzada, aunque si él supiera que ella quería ladrarle y reventarlo a golpes por pensar que ella era débil, hubiese salido corriendo.

Nicola sonrió ampliamente por lo que pareció haber interpretado si quiera 'el gracias', no era como si le importara a May, sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de sentirse algo incómoda y ahora que recordaba, no le había preguntado acerca de la cuerda con la que estaba entrenando.

Y le estaba ayudando mucho.

_-¡Nicola, la cena del cafetín se acabará pronto!- _May comenzaba a odiar a Ken Robbins.

Ella observó la bolsa y no vio mal que le agradeciera con una cena respetable.

-_¡Adiós!_-

-Ah...- May se quedó sin palabras.

Nicola había salido disparado como alma que lleva el diablo. – Igual, quería seguir entrenando.- Se dijo así misma luego de reflexionar un poco, tras devorarse los dos sándwich ignorando su ego herido y tras colocarse los aditamentos de seguridad se encaminó de nuevo a la pista para emprender con el entrenamiento.

Al menos ahora sí podría extralimitarse sin el temor de romperse algo, no podía perder el tiempo socializando, no con la ventaja que Sora le llevaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cada caída superaba en dolor a la anterior, y al tomar la cuerda de cualquier lado volvía impredecible el lugar del aterrizaje, debía graduar su velocidad, su fuerza y eso involucraba su improvisación.

-¡Lo perfecto no es suficiente! - Se decía a sí misma mientras trataba de sonreír en el trayecto, no estaba segura de si estaba bien o si se veía forzada, pero no tenía a nadie para contar con ello, Rossetta estaba en Francia, Sora en Rusia junto al idiota Kornikov y Ana o Mía estaban ocupadas. Siempre.

Su mundo estaba limitado.

Envió a un lado sus cavilaciones y emprendió nuevamente con el ataque, sabía que Sora no se daría por vencida, ella estaría empeñada en reír como desquiciada y haría la técnica una y otra vez, ella no necesitaba que alguien le dijera si estaba bien.

"¡Ella no lo es todo May!" Se reprendió a sí misma. "Sora, Sora puede hacer el ridículo y sentirse satisfecha si el público sonríe". La visión se le iba nublando, sentía los párpados fríos y cada caída la hacía más estilizada que antes, los días enteros que había pasado junto a esa cuerda habían sido lo único que había percibido, hasta en sueños se veía a sí misma realizando la técnica y no se veía convencida de que sonreír fuera a mejorarla.

Porque se sentía malditamente sola.

-¡Ah…NO…AUTCH! - Un tropezón con los patines y terminó lanzándose hacia la pista impulsada con la cuerda, se deslizó varios metros hasta que alguien la sostuvo, no pudo contenerse más, no sentía que eso fuera lo correcto pero era una realidad, tenía que sacar toda la frustración que la estaba consumiendo, había alejado a quienes en algún momento quisieron ser sus amigas, se había asegurado de que nunca le correspondieran nada. ¿La lástima de Sora en el Festival Circense podía contar? ¿Acaso sería siempre su sombra? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un reconocimiento a su esfuerzo? ¿No tenía derecho a suplir a Sora en la Bella y la Bestia?

::::::::::::::::::.

Nicola por su parte estaba desesperado, veía a May llorar como si se hubiese roto algo, incluso sus manos parecían haberse quemado con la soga, su mente se le puso en blanco.

¡Y no había nadie en el lugar!

-¡S.O.S.! - Fue lo único que le pasó por la cabeza. -¡S.O.S.! - Y quizá eso hizo reaccionar a May del estado en el que se encontraba.

Ella levantó la vista ruborizada mientras que él se mantenía más pálido de lo que ya era, estaba agitado y el vapor que salía de su boca casi le cubría la mitad de la cara.

-_¡Nicola! ¿Qué pasa?-_ Inquiría Mía ingresando con dos vasos de café descartables, Nicola le dijo en ruso que había visto a May caer con fuerza sobre la pista y Mía le contestó en el mismo idioma, May sospechó que había interrumpido algo entre esos dos.

-Sí, ella ha caído con fuerza, parece que se ha quemado las manos con la cuerda. No, no lo sé, Nicola llegó primero...Ok, la llevaremos.- Cuando Mía colgó, May se había reincorporado y había vuelto a su entrenamiento.

-¡May, te llevaremos con la doctora Kate!- Inquirió preocupada Mía, sin embargo May no respondió, se veía enfurruñada y sonrojada, trataba de secarse los ojos con las mangas de su casaca inútilmente mientras tomaba vuelo para realizar el Triple Axel.

-Mi culpa.- Inquirió el ingeniero ruso, él se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento, pero presentía que había ofendido a May. "Quizá quiere estar a solas." Pensó ensimismado, era natural frustrarse de vez en cuando durante los entrenamientos.

Mía no se sentía muy a gusto con la preocupación de Nicola, sabía de los arranques de May y ella estaba más que predispuesta a entablar algo serio. - Pero, trataste de ayudarla, volvamos a la sala, debemos terminar de embalar las maquetas. - Aconsejó Mía mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a la doctora Kate.

Nicola echó una última mirada a May y emprendió el camino junto a la peli naranja, a veces era mejor no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, pero las manos de May se veían muy lastimadas. - ¿Quién es su entrenador?- Inquirió pensativo, no recordaba haberla visto con alguien más.

Mía se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el celular. - Ella trabaja sola, siempre ha sido así.- Nicola la observó contrariado, un patinador no trabajaba solo, requería de entrenamiento especializado, una dieta estricta sí, pero adecuada, sólo veía a May patinar y patinar sin probar bocado alguno en todo el día.

Nicola se giró sobre sí mismo y retornó a la pista. -Tienes que estar bromeando.- Espetó serio mientras dejaba a Mía boquiabierta y confundida.

-Nicola espera, no es necesario, solo será una escena que no será tan importante como el acto principal.- Replicó ella en ruso, Nicola amaba el patinaje artístico, su hermana había sido una medallista de oro en esa disciplina hasta que se dedicó a formar una familia y luego a los espectáculos teatrales a lo largo y ancho de Rusia, Mía acababa de insultarlo en lo más profundo.

Se detuvo en la puerta mirándola sobre el hombro. - Una sola escena marca la diferencia en una representación.- E ingresó sin importarle que habían espectadores, ni que su equipo técnico hubiese sido testigo de la 'escena' que había protagonizado, May era un diamante en bruto y él no iba a permitir que se echara a perder por egocéntricos y malos compañeros. "Actúan como en ese maldito circo."

Fin Capítulo 15:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo: Cenizas y Resurrección**

No se preocupen, verán lo que sigue con May y a León más recargado que nunca. Para el posterior cap.… lo que se viene con Sora. Francia no será la misma de antes. Álvaro tendrá que ponerse al límite para proteger a su ángel.


	16. cenizas y resurreccion

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-16-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cenizas y Resurrección**

Capítulo 16

May continuaba entrenando aun con el estorbo en sus ojos, esas lágrimas que le decían cuan sola había estado todo ese tiempo, qué tonta había sido.

Los había alejado a todos.

Se lanzó a la cuerda de espaldas y su mano lacerada rechazó la soga cayendo abruptamente sobre la pista, se sentía agotada, sin fuerzas, era consciente que el peso requerido para una patinadora era estricto, pero aun debía bajar unos gramos más, sabía que en ese maldito festival indagarían en todo por el todo con tal de ganar, Kalos y Layla se lo habían advertido.

Y el por qué la habían elegido para la escena del infierno era notablemente obvio: Ella patinaba y porque así una nueva acrobacia sobre el trapecio no repercutiría en el clímax de la obra.

Como siempre.

Pudo ser consciente de escuchar cerrarse la puerta del escenario, quien quiera que hubiese entrado no podía verla derrumbada, ya era suficiente con Mía y… ¿Nico, Nicol, Repollo?

_-¿Café?-_ Inquirió la voz firme de Nicola mientras se deslizaba sobre la pista hacia ella.

Ella no sabía qué decir, se reincorporó como pudo y ojeó hacia la puerta principal por donde Nicola había retornado, de seguro Mía ingresaría y le echaría el ogro con la mirada, podía estar sola y dolida pero no era estúpida.

Aunque Mía no ingresó.

May reflexionó un poco sobre ello, pero era claro que el ruso estuviese preocupado tras verla llorar como una condenada. "Quizá ella lo mandó, claro." Genial, ahora había generado lástima en alguien más. ¡Que no hablaba el mismo idioma que ella!

"Qué vergüenza May."

Él tomó su mano suavemente y observó que las laceraciones eran pronunciadas, incluso habían restos del vendaje que había utilizado para protegerse la palma de esa lesión, no dudaba que la infección fuese a generarse en cualquier momento.

Ella trató de hacer ver como si no fuera importante apartando su mano herida y cogió unas vendas para cubrirla. -No es nada, sólo la cubriré con vendas y.- Él negó con el índice y la llevó a una salita en donde se encontraba el resto del equipo ruso y una irascible Mía embalando tres enormes cajas de madera con sellos 'frágil' en cada cara de la misma.

May apartó su mano de Nicola en cuanto fue consciente de que le había permitido cogerle de la muñeca todo ese tiempo. "¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?"

Su cara era un notable tomate rojo y estaba tiesa como una estatua.

Sin embargo, uno de los ingenieros rusos, que eran cuatro incluyendo a Nicola más otros tres técnicos, se acercó a los recién llegados y se presentó con May. – Soy el traductor oficial del jefe, puedes llamarme Asinov. – Al menos éste sí sabía lo que hacía y podía entablar comunicación con ella, el resto también se presentó. ¡Y había una ingeniera también! –Ella es Ivanovna, jamás te comas sus donas.- Agregó un leve gesto de pánico sorprendiendo a May más de la cuenta.

¡Pero no iba a permitirse tal humillación!

-May Wong, la siguiente al mando en el escenario.- Espetó cargada de orgullo, claramente el resto a excepción de Mía parecía estar animado con ello. -¿Puedes decirle que no tengo nada grave?- Inquirió algo sonrojada esta vez, puesto que Nicola no se había movido de su lado y no sabía qué diablos hacía en ese lugar, ni por qué la había traído.

Asinov sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el puchero de May era notable.

"¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos?" Pensaron Mía y May al mismo tiempo.

Nicola levantó la palma de May con suma confianza y eso quitó la sonrisa de todos los presentes, incluso llamó la atención de Mía, al menos por unos instantes.

Asinov decidió comentar alarmado lo que su jefe pretendía. - Supongo que quiere llevarte al médico o pretende golpear a tu entrenador, si es hombre claro.- El resto ya comenzaba a arremangarse las mangas, quitarse los sacos y los guantes para adjuntarse a la tarea.

May no podía creer el escándalo que estaban formando sólo por ella y su estúpida lesión, sólo había visto ese espíritu en Sora y lo contagioso que se hacía en el elenco, pero nada más para con Sora o cuando ella estaba, claro.

–Entreno sola, así que no tienen mucho de qué preocuparse. – Inquirió en su momento de vanidad pero quiso corregirse, ellos parecían querer hacerlo de corazón. – Gracias. – Su mirada decayó en algún punto errante del suelo. – En verdad se los agradezco.- Comenzaba a sonreír con sinceridad, quizá debía abrirse un poco y así comprendería lo que era abrazar su propio ser y pudo apreciar su reflejo en el lustroso piso, ver su propia sonrisa la ruborizó mucho más que antes.

Para Mía las cosas no estaban bien, May le había serruchado el piso, justo cuando por fin había encontrado mucho en común con Nicola y le había costado acercarse al grupo, ahora que la hacían uno de ellos, May ingresaba con bombos y platillos con el papel de niña en apuros en menos de un minuto.

Como si fuera posible.

Mía dejó las cosas a un lado, se acercó arrebatada de cólera y le mandó una sonora bofetada, o al menos así lo había pretendido, pero quien lo había recibido había sido Nicola, éste encajó su mandíbula aun sorprendido por la fuerza de aquella mano grácil y delicada.

Había dejado de serla para él.

Mía claramente arrepentida se apartó aterrada. –Yo, lo siento mucho, Nicolai, yo.-

May observaba sorprendida, Nicola la había protegido, se había interpuesto para recibir el golpe y lo que la sorprendió más fue que Nicola sólo cogió su portátil, indicó algo a su equipo y salió con ella cogiéndola suavemente de la muñeca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En París…

León irradiaba en el escenario parisino que ahora era inundado de rosas y obsequios que lanzaban desde las butacas, para él, era el tributo hacia el Demonio en el que se había convertido y nada más.

Ni si quiera se molestó en tomar alguna en agradecimiento al público, lo despreciaba, no significaba nada para él, no cuando a costa suya había perdido lo que pudo significar algo valioso, importante.

Pasó de largo por el podio en donde los artistas agradecían a los ineptos que habían venido a ver solamente a su adorado León Oswald, al menos, así lo pensaba él.

"No son más que fracasados que observan lo que jamás harán en sus vidas." Su mentor lo observaba fijamente, aquel desgastado hombre sintió una punzada en el corazón con tal sólo ver la rosa pisoteada de León que bien pudo haber recogido en otras circunstancias.

"Siempre fuiste un demonio." Reconocer aquello no era consolador, sin embargo, era la realidad que aquel joven había oprimido al encontrarse con el ángel que era Sora Naegino. "Ella no tuvo la culpa y lo sabes." El viejo entrenador aun mantenía la desgastada revista con la supuesta revelación del momento: _"Romance invernal, Naegino y Kornikov."_

Podía apreciarse la foto en la que Álvaro se apretujaba a un lado de Sora en una minivan mientras le ofrecía lentejas de confeti, no pudieron verse muchos detalles porque las lunas polarizadas se los habían impedido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No tienes que ser tan ego centrista. – Murmuraba el viejo entrenador a un León claramente concentrado en beber agua sin siquiera detenerse en saludar a los niños que trataban de llamar su atención. - Te reunirás con tu compañera en unos días, será mejor que cambies de humor.- Agregó tirando la tan tortuosa revista en el primer tacho que encontró.

-Me fascina esa portada, saca lo peor de esa niña.- Exclamó León sacando las llaves de su mercedes, en él había otra revista con la misma portada, en realidad era el mismo número.

El viejo entrenador sólo entornó los ojos.

"Este muchacho sólo va a destruirse."

-Deberías decirme quién será la estúpida que piensa que puede igualarse a mí.- Espetó León tomando el volante de su auto, su entrenador se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.- Respondió sonriente.

Aunque León lo interpretó de otra manera. –O es porque te están pagando por ello.-

-La rehabilitación es cara, no puedes beber té inglés en una botellita de Whisky con solo pensarlo, la motivación lo es todo.- Musitó relajado. - Mucho menos mantener la despensa libre de esos habanos que rechazaste sólo por mí.- Agregó sonriente, amaba hacer enfadar a León.

Lo concentraba en la rutina sádica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May había sido conducida a la clínica privada de la doctora Kate, pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevó cuando la médico apretujó a Nicola preguntándole acerca de su ¿Concubina, novia, hermana? ¿Qué esperaba su bebé? ¿De otro llamado Ivanov? Ése nombre ya lo había oído.

May estaba en las nubes, se la había pasado preparándose en un curso online intensivo de ruso, pero aun no lograba cogerle del todo y esa doctora la había puesto en alerta, si el tipo estaba comprometido, ella podía declararse salvadora de la escenógrafa Mía Heart.

-¿Que tiene una lesión grave?- Bueno, el gran momento de 'reencuentro' había terminado, ahora la doctora se centraba en la mano lacerada de May, aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Supongo que me retrasaré unas semanas de entrenamiento.- Musitó cansinamente la acróbata de ascendencia china.

Y la doctora sonrió. – Superaste a Sora cuando se laceró los dedos del pie.- Aclaró Kate, aunque mirando al preocupado Nicola tuvo que darle la linda noticia que May no esperaba. – Pero usando unos guantes adecuados podrás seguir usando esa mano en una semana, me sorprende que hayas entrenado hasta el límite, sueles ser más cuidadosa.- May sabía a qué se refería, pero, con todo lo sucedido en Kaleido había perdido la noción de todo, incluso de ella misma.

-La técnica que haré requiere de precisión con la cuerda y los patines de hielo, podría rebanarle la cabeza a cualquiera si no la domino.- May se sentía con una gran carga, hacer lo que tenía planeado en la pista de hielo significaba que no sólo iba a exhibir algo de alto nivel, lo que hiciera allí repercutiría sobre quienes la acompañaran en ese momento. – Además no pienso hacer una ridícula exhibición en un festival como ese.-

La doctora sonrió comprensiva. – Es bueno saber que estás madurando.- Habían logrado sonrojar a May por tercera vez en el día. – ¿Nicola, pretendes escribir todo el rato mientras la atiendo?- El aludido se había apoderado del escritorio del consultorio y se mostraba concentrado en las teclas del teclado y la pantalla de su portátil.

-Es un tipo muy raro.- Agregó May al ver que la doctora no recibió respuesta alguna, la doctora solo sonrió.

-No es tan malo, siempre venía a jugar a mi casa cuando era niño.- Agregó la doctora rememorando aquel entonces. - Arruinaba la tostadora y la waflera.- Recordó algo que la hizo recapacitar en el acto. – ¡Y el control remoto, justo en la gran final de los RedSox de Boston contra…!-

May ya estaba lo suficientemente hastiada con el asunto, estaba perdiendo el tiempo gracias a esa estúpida lesión. -Agradecería que atendiera mi mano.- A lo que la doctora sonrió apenada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Listo.- El vendaje en la mano de May parecía flexible, pero eficiente. –Sólo perderás unos días, luego de eso puedes continuar con tu entrenamiento, pero sólo si usas guantes de soldador de lo contrario te esperarás 14 días completos.- May quería gritar de la cólera.

"¿Cómo voy a usar guantes de soldador?"

Nicola giró su portátil sonriente, algo se llevaba entre manos al mostrar un documento escrito en inglés, posiblemente traducido.

-Tiene que estar bromeando.- Murmuró May mientras leía las líneas de aquel documento, la doctora Kate sonreía animada y claramente parecía haber hablado con Nicola sobre 'eso' cuando tuvieron su pequeña plática al entrar al consultorio.

"_Tenemos que ir a Francia para concretar una compra para el escenario del cielo, nuestra escala será por unos días, luego estaremos en Rusia ultimando detalles y si es posible, te conectaré a la mejor entrenadora."_

-Layla me dijo que en unos días partirías a Francia para encontrarte con Sora y parte del elenco.- Agregó la doctora, aunque de ver la cara enfurruñada de May quiso alegar algo más. – Y no te vendría mal la ayuda de tu 'pareja'.- Eso no parecía poner de buen humor a May que quizá no entendió el doble sentido que había usado Kate en la última oración, aunque sí alertó a Nicola, él no esperaba que la doctora revelara eso.

May parecía decidida. - No tengo por qué ir a Francia, lo que yo quiero está en…- May reaccionó. – ¿Sora estará en Francia? – Miró a Nicola con sorpresa. – ¿Actuaremos juntas? -

La doctora Kate y Nicolai se miraron confundidos.

"¿Qué dijo?" Pensaron a la vez, cada uno por razones distintas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Francia 3 días después:

Gimnasio privado de León Oswald

Y ojalá hubiera sido así. "¿Por qué tengo que ser pareja de ese animal?" Inquiría mentalmente May al darse cara a cara con León Oswald que, con su faceta de 'soy el demonio en persona' no inspiraba nada bueno.

A May no le inspiraba nada.

-Espero que estés listo para lo que te espera León.- Espetó cargada de ímpetu. – Y no se te ocurra arruinar mi técnica.- León que se encontraba flexionando las piernas se dignó a mirarla cargado de hastío.

-¿Técnica dices?-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::


	17. Camino a la desolacion

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-17-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Escala a la Desolación**

Capítulo 17

Rusia – 3 días antes del arribo a París

Sora Naegino había encontrado un refugio en Álvaro Kornikov, no le importaba lo que pudiesen decir en los diarios, o lo que Mía pudo decirle acerca de que Álvaro tendía a meterse con cuantiosas chicas que se le cruzaran y todas terminaran buscando esa perfección que él no hallaba en ellas.

Casi le hacía recordar a León Oswald.

Y lo extrañaba, pensaba en él y se refugiaba más y más en alguien que tal vez… _-¿Qué estás haciendo Sora?- _La voz masculina y firme de Yuri resonaba a través del auricular, mientras que Sora trataba de mantener el aparato sostenido en su hombro con su oreja, era hablar con Yuri en su enésima llamada o soportar el chillido del teléfono mientras flexionaba los brazos sobre el suelo, ella estaba de cabeza. - _¿Estás saliendo con ÉL?-_

Sora perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara contra la felpuda alfombra gris de la casa de Álvaro, como pudo cogió el auricular y prácticamente le gritó al aparato. -¿Cómo puede decir eso joven Yuri?- Exclamó totalmente ruborizada. – ¡Sólo somos amigos!-

La voz alarmada de Yuri se mantenía firme al otro lado de la línea. _- Eso no es lo que dicen las portadas...-_

Sora respiró profundamente y dejó salir con lo mejor que pudo una respuesta elocuente. – La prensa siempre dice cosas como esas joven Yuri, pero le aseguro que no.- Observó una cajita de lentejas de confeti atada a un lazo negro que descansaba sobre la mesita del teléfono. -No es lo que parece.- En verdad que era una distraída.

-Iré para allá Sora, NO ESTÁS SOLA. ¿Me oíste? Lo que pudo pasar con Oswald es cosa del pasado ahora, no importa si tienes que soportarlo en esta obra, prometo que será la última, te prometo que…-

Sora sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar ese apellido. - León participará en el festival.- Su voz neutra y más parecida al de tipo respuesta automática de un reloj de oficina alertó a Yuri.

-¿No te lo dijeron? Con un demonio, llegaré esta misma noche, Sora…- Sora dejó caer el auricular y emprendió la búsqueda de la salida de aquella fina prisión en la que se había ofrecido como reclusa voluntaria.

-¡Álvaro, Álvaro! – Gritaba a viva voz al encontrar la puerta con cerraduras, su desesperación era la misma fuerza con la que su joven y torturado corazón latía trémulamente, forcejeó desesperada, golpeó la puerta con sus hombros, puños, pies, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a borbotones.

La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a un Álvaro completamente pálido, la piel la tenía de gallina, casi no podía pensar en lo que a Sora podía haberle pasado.

-¿Hay alguien en la casa? ¿Dimitri está la casa? ¿Alguien entró a la casa? ¿Te han hecho algo?- Bueno, no era como si pudiera ocurrírsele algo en esos precisos momentos.

Ella sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. – No. No podía salir, tenía que salir…yo…yo…- Reaccionó de repente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no dejo de temblar?"

Álvaro se mantuvo firme y sin ningún esfuerzo señaló hacia un lado de la puerta en la que una tarántula de jebe se ofrecía de portallaves, con tres copias de la puerta principal saludándoles.

-Puedo pensar que no confías en mí, Sora.- Espetó sincero, ella desvió la mirada aun temblorosa, no había cogido un trapecio aun, ni si quiera le había dicho a Álvaro para entrenar en la 'técnica' que había como cotillón en la obra, ni se había interesado en quiénes iban a participar en ella.

La suave caricia de Álvaro sobre su rostro la estremeció. -¿Actuaré con León? ¿Tú sabías que seguiría en la obra? No he tocado un trapecio. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, los suyos podrían haber llorado sangre en vez de ese líquido cristalino que irrigaba su rostro, de haber podido. - ¿Lo sabías Álvaro? – Las imágenes de León soltándola le parecieron atroces en estos momentos, él no la había soltado la había impulsado lejos.

Álvaro dejó salir una maldición interna mientras se preparaba para el segundo peor cataclismo de su vida: - Sí. Y no te lo diría hasta un día antes del ensayo general.- Y sería en unos días. – Si lo sacamos a él no habría obra por ello pensamos en mantenerlo lejos de ti lo más lejos posible.-

Dimitri que había llegado en su porche blanco, se alarmó al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par, sin apagar el motor salió disparado al reconocer a Álvaro acuclillado de espaldas en el umbral.

Y dio media vuelta al porche en cuanto escuchó la bofetada más certera y fuerte que su hijo haya recibido en su vida.

"Debí casarme de nuevo." Se replanteó el médico ruso saliendo del área de estacionamiento de la casa Kornikov, esa sería una noche muy larga y Rudolf tenía el día libre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Francia - Actualidad

_-¡Seré la diosa de tu infierno!_-

Si bien, escuchar las delirantes declaraciones de May no era algo conmovedor, le llamó la atención la estilizada y atractiva figura que tenía en frente, de hecho, había ocurrido una metamorfosis y él no se había percatado del todo, al menos antes, claro.

León tenía una forma muy práctica para sacar los problemas de encima, si quería sacarse a Sora Naegino de la cabeza, usaría un buen reemplazo como remedio.

-Lo que digas.- Espetó inmutable, aunque debía ir con cuidado.

El chico Ken se aclaró la garganta con cierta incomodidad mientras veía cómo May se desprendía de su casaca de cuero, su camiseta y del jersey junto a sus botas de gamuza color marrón, dejando a la vista sus aditamentos de práctica.

Con estiramientos suaves, empezó a calentar mientras León no le quitaba el ojo de encima, algo que empezó a fastidiar al ingeniero ruso.

-¿No será mucho para ti León?- El buen Alen se encontraba bebiendo de su nueva bebida favorita en esa botellita de escocés, su rostro tenía un toque de malicia mientras veía como su muchacho se acercaba imponente hacia el ruso.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- Le inquirió a Nicola ignorando a su entrenador, su rivalidad no tenía fundamento, según él.

May se colocó unos mitones de soldador, cortesía de Nicola y atacó el trapecio más cercano con ayuda del trampolín, inició su rutina concentrada en el juego de piruetas que hacía con las manos y se aprovechaba de la protección de los 'mitones' para deslizarse peligrosamente por las cuerdas del trapecio.

Era estilizada y ni León ni Ken, ni siquiera Alen pudieron reconocer a May, casi había igualado a Sora en el escenario.

"Y aun no la han visto en la pista." Pensaba Nicola con el pecho henchido de orgullo, May era el avecilla que quería pulir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

París - El gran día llegó…

Sora no le había dirigido la palabra a Álvaro luego de esa desastrosa noche, tampoco a Dimitri y se había limitado a ser enteramente profesional con Rudolf, Yuri hacía de su sombra y nada más.

"Al menos ahora se sube al trapecio." Reflexionaba Dimitri mientras llegaban al gimnasio que Kaleido había rentado para los entrenamientos de los acróbatas, aunque Sora no se había despegado del gimnasio, el trapecio, dieta estricta, perfección, perfección…gimnasio, alguna mera siesta…trapecio…

Y sólo podía esperar para la gran colisión.

Sora divisó a May, se le veía radiante, cargada de seguridad y orgullo, también mostraba un hombro vendado y quizá la rodilla también.

Muy por el contrario de Sora, quien se veía distante, a la expectativa y no mostraba esa sonrisa suya, ningún vendaje de algún entrenamiento sórdido.

-¡Hasta que por fin te atreves a presentarse!- May sabía que ese sarcasmo sólo extrañaría a Sora, pero…el que le desviara la mirada le sorprendió mucho, quizá su cara de póker no le había gustado. "¿Teme que le quite el puesto?" May tenía la frente muy en alto, al igual que su determinación.

-Déjala May, ha tenido un viaje complicado.- Al menos la explicación de Yuri le resultó extraña.

Ana y Mía no sabían cómo diablos acercarse a Sora, al menos ellas habían tenido la oportunidad absoluta de advertirle y no lo habían hecho.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Se dijo a sí misma y la inoportuna respuesta de León no hizo más que enfadarla.

-Ella…sólo te tiene celos, como MI compañera, sabe que tienes más que mostrar en el escenario.- Murmuró altivo, el resto había clavado su mirada en ambos y por primera vez, May se sintió incómoda.

_-¡Nicola, so pedazo de…!- _El grito excitado de Asinov provocó que girara el rostro y se encaminara a la dirección de donde el aludido parecía más enfurruñado que un oso obligado a salir de su hibernación.

Justo en el momento justo en que León depositaba su fornida mano sobre el hombro sano de la trapecista de ascendencia china.

-¡Pensé que se irían hoy!- Acción que fue ignorada por la aparente emoción de la muchacha.

**N/A:** Recordemos que Nicola sólo hace una escala, pero Asinov ha aparecido de repente… ¿Por qué será?

Y lo más esperado llegó.

Sora cruzó su mirada con la de León, ella se estremeció de tan sólo recordar el cómo la había soltado hacia…

Sus piernas flaquearon y Yuri la sostuvo de inmediato, al igual que Álvaro.

-Sora, no tienes que hacer esto.-

-Sólo dímelo y le rompo la cara.-

Ya sabemos quién decía qué, pero lo desconcertante era ver la expresión que sucumbió en Sora, preocupación y debilidad.

Y León planeaba algo más oscuro.

-Sora.-

-L..León.-

FIN CAPÍTULO **17::::::::::::**::::**:::::::::::::**


	18. desilucion del angel

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-18-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desilusión del Ángel**

Capítulo 18

El ambiente era tenso, el silencio se hizo presente en lo que parecieron horas y May indignada no podía tolerar eso.

_-Sora.- _

_-L..León.-_

-A poco y te vas a doblegar Sora. – Espetó May a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones. - ¿El ruso Kornikov resultó ser inferior a León y por eso te derrumbas?- Ella sabía aplicar la inyección adecuada, en ciertos casos.

Sora la miró a ella y boqueó un par de veces antes de salir del lugar despavorida.

-¿Celosa May?- León parecía sonreír lascivamente al encarar a su homólogo, ella sólo lo atravesó con la mirada, ya se había hartado de sus insinuaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora corrió lo más que pudo, ni si quiera supo a dónde había llegado hasta que el claxon de un BMW la hizo frenar en seco frente a una autopista.

_-¡SORA!- _Yuri iba a la par con Álvaro y ambos habían gritado al unísono, ella empalideció al ver quién iba al volante del BMW, León portaba sus lentes envolventes, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la miró fijamente.

Los otros dos aun estaban a unos metros de llegar.

-Por los buenos tiempos…y te debo algo.-

Sora volvió a mirar a los otros y decidió que debía encarar a León. "Por los buenos tiempos." Se repitió a sí misma antes de abordar el coche, diciéndose que debía confiar en él.

-¡NO, SORA!- Álvaro corrió lo más que pudo y sólo llegó a tocar un extremo del maletero.

El celular aun vibrando de Sora también salió por la ventana, partiéndose en astillas y partes.

Álvaro totalmente pálido y tembloroso cogió su celular y marcó un número. – ¡ENCUÉNTRALA, ESE ANIMAL NO TIENE PLANEADO UNA CENA DE DISCULPA! -

Yuri tenía la mente en blanco, no creía que León fuera tras ella luego de que May casi le rompiera la ceja con su pie desnudo.

Ni que Sora subiría a un mismo coche con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

París era grande, las calles eran llamativas e inspiraban un acogedor ambiente terrenal.

Y en el silencio reinante en el BMW hizo cambiar de parecer a Sora.

León se mostraba frío, impasible, incluso había un…¿hilo? Rojo que iba marcando su pómulo, la comisura de sus labios y se estaba adentrando al mentón cuando de repente el auto paró en seco y la cara de León giró bruscamente hacia ella.

-Bájate.- Sora dio un respingo desde su asiento. –Bien, te bajo yo.- Saliendo del auto y tirando la puerta bruscamente fue a por ella, Sora ni corta ni perezosa se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, que sólo ella portaba, atinó a abrir la puerta cuando él la tomó del brazo y la sacó de un tirón.

-¡Joven León, me lastima!- León se bufó de sus quejidos y ella se quedó helada.

-Veamos…- Se quitó los lentes y mostró la herida que tenía en su ceja derecha, la sangre había formado un caminito y ya parecía secarse. –Esto es lastimar.- Dijo señalándose la herida, había una aureola oscura que parecía querer intensificarse en la ceja dañada.

-¿Pero quién...?- No tuvo tiempo de sentir preocupación, León la arrastró prácticamente a su casa, lo que quería mostrarle estaba allí aguardando por ella.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó con Sora sin si quiera molestarse en cerrarla.

Tiró a Sora como un despojo contra el sillón de dos cuerpos. - Me declaré de varias formas y lo que gano es esto.- Cogió una revista de las del montón y se la aventó también en el rostro.

Sora estaba aterrada.

-¡No eres así, Joven León…!-

-¡MIRA LA MALDITA PORTADA!- Sora empalideció, sintió como un frío líquido le recorría la espina dorsal y se irrigaba a través de sus arterias a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. –¡MÍRALA!-

Sora acató la orden y las lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos.

La portada de la revista Sporting Girl mostraba la vez en que ella había viajado con Álvaro a los Montes Urales, al menos, su camino regreso a casa.

Álvaro y ella habían compartido las lentejas de confeti y se veía claramente cómo era abrazada por él, si te fijabas un poco más en la toma.

-No lo acepté.- Murmuró trémula.

El frío silencio la forzó a levantar la vista.

León sólo la miraba furtivamente. – Así que te pareció un buen consuelo.- Espetó escueto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro. –¡Yo…!-

-Entonces entrégate a mí.- Inquirió imponente. – Hazlo Sora, quizá piense que ha sido un momento de debilidad, que tus llamadas no fueron de lástima o por estas portadas.- Espetó mientras tiraba a sus pies más tomos de revistas en las que ella salía con Álvaro, algunas algo 'cercanas'.

Sora se abrazó a sí misma.

Forzando los párpados a no ver lo que estaba por hacer, se levantó.

El choque de sus labios con los de León fue intenso, salvaje y áspero.

:::::::::::::::::

León la besó con rudeza frustrándose por cómo ella se mostraba como la víctima, él había sufrido, él había visto aquellas duras imágenes, a él le había roto el corazón.

Ella no merecía compasión.

Ella le había arrancado de raíz el dolor de la pérdida de Sophie.

Y lo había reemplazado con una cruel humillación.

"¿Te entregas así de fácil Sora?"

Él tenía el juicio nublado por la rabia, los celos y más cuando la vio llegar en compañía del ruso, de ese que de seguro se la había metido entre sus sábanas, noche tras noche.

No había otra razón para que Sora se le entregara como lo hacía en ese momento.

Él sólo se apartó de su boca para atacar su fino cuello que reclamaba atención, para sus ojos enceguecidos, no dudó en apoderarse de sus pechos con una de sus manos, había profanado la camiseta que llevaba puesta, incluso, el sujetador colgaba de los tirantes de goma.

Y su erección provocó que Sora gimiera de pánico, en ella no había placer en estos momentos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al sentir la lengua de León importunar en su boca, ella supo que León iba en serio y sintió terror.

Su primer beso fue tan brusco que aun sin haberse separado, sentía que le escocían los labios, los músculos de la cara y parecía estar a punto de perder la visión.

Un movimiento brusco los separó, cuando sintió que León arremetió contra su cuello y empezó a succionar se mordió la lengua para no chillar, él ni si quiera había notado que temblaba, sus piernas habían flaqueado y el fornido brazo que la sujetaba de la cintura era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

Cuando sintió que la mano libre de León incursionó bajo su camiseta, fue demasiado tarde, había desprendido el sujetador y pellizcó con fuerza uno de sus pezones antes de empezar a manosearlos.

Algo salió de su garganta y no le gustó.

Al sentir la erección de León prácticamente imponerse sobre su estómago se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vas a hacerlo conmigo también.- Le exclamó al oído. – En el sofá, aquí y ahora.- Atacó bruscamente su contorno, su cintura y lo que veía más al sur.

Él hablaba de lo que vendría a continuación.

No, ella no lo quería así, tampoco entendía a qué se refería, Álvaro no la había tocado, ella lo había rechazado lo suficiente como para…

¿Su primera vez iba a ser de esa forma?

-¡Detente León!-

-¡DETENTE!- Gimoteó una y otra vez hasta que fue empujada hacia el sofá, se hizo un ovillo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras su llanto irrumpía en toda la casa.

León se había apartado como un animal de caza en autodefensa, el llanto de Sora taladraba su mente, su corazón, él ya no tenía alma.

Verla así interrumpió momentáneamente su máscara de frialdad y rudeza, sintió asco ante la escena que Sora protagonizaba.

-Lárgate.-

Ella no esperó una segunda orden, salió disparada sin mirar atrás.

Y deseó haber sido alcanzada por Álvaro o por Yuri.

Ahora sabía la respuesta que tanto había buscado: 'León lo había hecho adrede, la había soltado del trapecio por despecho.'

FIN CAPÍTULO **18::::::::::::**::::**:::::::::::::**


	19. Despejando Dudas

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-19-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Despejando Dudas**

Capítulo 19

La tarde había sido agónica.

Lo que quedaba de la noche…Sólo fue llanto, desolación y una sexta ducha fría para Sora.

Y aun no podía entender cómo había sido alcanzada por May, quien la había llevado a su habitación de hotel, le ofreció su ducha y ropa limpia.

Por no decir 'en buen estado'.

No habían intercambiado palabras, tampoco había lástima en los ojos de la acróbata de ascendencia china, más bien, había comprensión y determinación.

-No importa cuánto te laves Sora, tienes que superar eso.- Decidió intervenir por fin, tenía su teléfono a la mano y parecía haber enviado un mensaje de texto. – El ruso quiere hablarte y Yuri parece que se ha apoderado la máquina expendedora de café de la recepción.- Trató de parecer lo más casual posible.

Sora se envolvió con la toalla y salió echa un desastre, sus intensos ojos marrones ahora se veían opacados gracias a la hinchazón producida por las lágrimas, al igual que sus afligidos labios, aunque esto fue por el remedo de besos que había sufrido, el marcado chupetón que mostraba en la base del cuello estaba más rojo por las profundas y esforzadas restregadas que ella misma se había infringido.

Sora respondió en un hilo de voz apretándose contra la toalla que la envolvía. - Tiré mi celular. Pensé que…no pensé en nada más que aclararlo todo.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May no sabía qué tan dura había sido la experiencia, pero no podía tratarla con suavidad, Sora no tenía tiempo que perder y ella misma se encontraba en un abismo que jamás había notado.

Esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

La entrenadora que Nicola le había estado hablando se encontraba de gira gracias a un concurso internacional, lo crucial era que aun no estaba segura de si podría sugerirle algunos tips para su nueva técnica, porque en el maldito guión le exigían un compañero de igual calaña que ella, un maldito demonio prendido de un ángel.

"Y yo que esperaba encontrar a Sora en otros aires." Se reprendía May mientras veía cómo Sora se perdía en la habitación adjunta. "No estaría demostrando nada si ella está de esa forma, con el alma hecha pedazos."

::::::::::::::::::….

Para Álvaro todo había acabado, podía estar en el mismo sitio que Sora, pero no podría acercársele, abrazarla o consolarla con uno de los fogosos besos que alguna vez había pasado por su mente, bien, por cada noche que ella hacía una estúpida llamada al malnacido francés sib obtener respuesta. Ahora, ella sólo había buscado su propio final, él ni si quiera se había propasado, la había cuidado, protegido de lo que para él hubiese sido 'normal' en cualquier otra época de su vida.

"No he sido nada más que un suplente, felicidades Álvaro, te ganaste el premio gordo." En lo profundo, sabía que Sora había perdonado a León por la caída, pero no creía que ella hubiese podido llegar al extremo de hacer de chivo expiatorio para el degenerado de León.

Sólo le había bastado ver la expresión desencajada de May Wong en cuanto supo el paradero de Sora. _"Él le había hecho algo"_

Golpeó la mesa de noche con el puño cerrado, el dolor no hacía mella en el enfermizo sentimiento que había crecido contra León Oswald, sobre todo, tras que Sora no hubiese querido hacer una denuncia o al menos, eso le había hecho entender May Wong.

"_Todo quedó claro." _Había dicho la acróbata con un dejo de remordimiento.

Como si haberla humillado significara 'quedar parches', en su puñetera vida había hecho algo como eso, ni a Ivanovna que se acostó con su hermanastro antes del día de su boda… Al menos ese día pudo librarse del matrimonio, pero ahora no podía librarse de la agónica mirada de Sora antes de subir al auto del maldito francés.

-Álvaro, me temo que sin Sora, no habrá obra.- Dimitri había llegado a esa conclusión antes de enterarse de aquella nefasta noticia, aunque tampoco había esperado que Álvaro atacara como un forajido a León Oswald.

"Bueno, ya no es necesaria la publicidad." Reflexionaba el médico ruso pensando en las portadas de los diarios y revistas sensacionalistas que saldrían al día siguiente.

-¿Crees que quiero seguir con esto?- Inquirió en un gruñido.

Dimitri sonrió de lado. – Se lo juraste.- Fue tajante y no había ni una gota de duda en lo que decía.

Y sí, él sabía a qué se refería su padre, pero no iba a hacerlo a costa de la integridad física y psicológica de quien para él resultaba muy especial.

Demasiado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May había tratado de ser sociable, algo que no había logrado. ¿Cómo serlo cuando Sora estallaba en llanto cada vez que le preguntaba qué le había hecho exactamente?

Los nervios se le habían crispado.

Sora ya se había vestido y aun no sacaba de su mente el frío trato de León. - May…- Reunió fuerzas de lo más profundo de su alma. – No lo hizo, no me tocó de esa forma.- La incrédula mirada de May le apoyaba bastante. - Me besó con fuerza, quiso que lo hiciéramos pero yo no…yo no pude, no quería hacerlo con él de esa forma. – Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, Sora no había querido hacerlo con León y él la había desechado.

No había forma de entender a los hombres.

Tampoco a Sora.

Pero lo que le rompía el corazón a May era el total descaro de León al mostrarse en el gimnasio de ensayo tras agredir a Sora y apoyaba totalmente la enfurecida acción de Álvaro Kornikov.

Y ahora decidió enmendar algunos errores. - Lamento haberte tratado tan mal en Kaleido, Sora.- Desató por fin ese terrible nudo que sujetaba su garganta. – Antes, pensaba que ibas a dejarme atrás, con la llegada del maldito ruso, luego, pensé que jugabas con León. – Pronunciar su nombre en ese momento le daba asco, Sora levantó la maltratada mirada hacia ella.

-¿Dejarte atrás?- Sora sintió un vuelco en el corazón de tan sólo pensar que había herido también a May con su forma de actuar.

May simplemente observó las finas arañas de cristal dispuestas en aquella acogedora sala. – Eres tan despistada que no ves a tu alrededor, la mayoría de las veces pareciera que hablaras sola y poner a un estúpido muñeco no cambia las cosas.- Inquirió airada y con pocas razones para no golpearla en esos momentos.

Sora sonrió apenada. –Entonces soy yo la que debe disculparse May, he arruinado todo.- Y la obra hizo mella en su cabeza. – ¡No puedo echar a perder la obra con esto!-

May la miró por sobre el hombro, no podía creer que Sora aun pensara en eso, inesperadamente, el llamado a la puerta interrumpió todo posible grito por parte de ella.

-Debe ser Nicola y Asinov con la pizza. – Musitó encaminándose a la puerta. - No sé si traerán una, no debí pedírsela a Nicola, hasta creería que no entiende ni su propio idioma.- Aquel peculiar monólogo distrajo momentáneamente a Sora, May parecía distinta a como ella juraría conocerla.

Hasta podía haberla visto sonreír al abrir la puerta.

-¿Eso es una pizza?- Bueno, quizá se había equivocado.

::::::::::::::::::::

Asinov había llegado con toda la intención de descubrir qué se traída su jefe con la sensual acróbata/patinadora de ascendencia china, sin embargo, ésta había estado en un serio diálogo con la estrella de Kaleido, no quería saber de detalles, suficiente con ver al inmutable de Álvaro perder los estribos frente al elenco.

_-¿Eso es una pizza?- _Asinov sonrió complacido, le resultaba placentero exasperar a quien le parecía agradablemente familiar, era la versión de Nicola en femenino y no tenía la potestad de enviarlo a Siberia si cargoseaba demasiado.

Y vaya que odiaba ese lugar.

Con el uso perfecto del inglés trató de calmarla un poco y no que fuera un suicida, no era saludable juntar dos 'jefes' en un mismo sitio. - Esto es sólo pan al ajo, Niki se ofreció voluntariamente a traer el resto.- Desvió la vista hacia un lado del pasillo seguido por May.

Nicola traía a duras penas tres cajas de pizza, una bolsa con gaseosa de litro y posiblemente lo que sería un enorme pote de helado y la cara de un verdadero poseso.

-Asinov, no es un ignorante.- Acotó May clavando su afilada mirada en su buen y nuevo amigo.

El otro sólo sonrió. – Supongo que ayudaré con el helado…- Tuvo que distraerse momentáneamente al ver que alguien vestido de blanco ingresaba a la habitación con un halo frío y determinado.

Si entrar como si nada a una habitación ajena significa algo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Masculló May interponiéndose entre el albino de edad madura y Sora, se le hacía malditamente conocida aquella cara.

Dimitri sólo sonrió amablemente. – Soy Dimitri, el actual médico privado de Sora Naegino.-

La nombrada se revolvió en su sitio, sabía que eso llegaría a ocurrir, así que sin más se encaminó a una de las habitaciones para dar su versión de los hechos.

-Ella…- May fue cortada con un gentil gesto de la mano.

-No se preocupe señorita, no haré nada que no quiera.- Y sin decir más se encaminó a la misma habitación que Sora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ni si quiera habían disfrutado del helado mientras el 'chequeo' había dado a lugar en una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Los estridentes sollozos de Sora habían alcanzado sus oídos quitándoles el hambre.

En muchos aspectos.

May no había alejado la vista de la puerta color caqui ubicada a unos 5 pies de ella, Nicola había diseccionado una porción de pizza separando todos los ingredientes por orden alfabético, Asinov había hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva del ajo en el desmenuzado pan al ajo, sin encontrar mucho más que masa.

Nicola trató de tomar una de las manos de May al ver que de ella caía una imperceptible lágrima de amargura, pero desistió de pensar que no era correcto.

Aunque ella estaba sufriendo y él sólo quería sacarla de allí.

Dimitri salió de improviso, su semblante estaba igual que cuando había ingresado, sereno, inexpresivo y quizá con alguna chispa de… era imposible predecir qué exactamente.

-Pondré los cargos necesarios, pero no ha sido más que una discusión entre enamorados que ha dado a su fin una relación. - Las caras confundidas del resto le parecían terriblemente graciosas, pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora.

-Le he administrado unos sedantes que le ayudarán a dormir por esta noche.- Agregó triunfal, si viene Álvaro Kornikov, no le dejen entrar, de seguro como el infierno que será una garrapata difícil de sacar.- Bueno, la confusión aun seguía a los otros.

May parecía más tranquila de que no hubiese ocurrido nada grave.

Y quién lo hubiese creído.

May corrió hacia Dimitri y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Sora es una estúpida, siempre se pone en esa maldita posición por todos, nunca se preocupa por ella misma! –

Y no es como si las cosas fuesen a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, May tenía que enfrentar los hechos.

No existían los ídolos perfectos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19::::::::::::::

**Agradecimientos: ¡**También para las lectoras que aun no postean! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! XD

**::pame18** Gracias por seguir el fic. ^^' Siento la tardanza, suelo estar metida en más de un lío últimamente.

**::**** Karina Natsumi **Jeje, see, aunque admito que el cap17 tuve que reescribirlo gracias a que mi jefe perdió mi USB con el original. Aunque lo de León no me lo esperaba. XD - (oO)?

**:: danuzkito **comprendo tu enfado, créeme, yo misma estaba en rabieta por eso, pero tienes razón, si ella se le entregaba de esa forma… x! sería regalarse como una…xxxxxxx.! En fin, no te preocupes, sé libre en expresarte. Admito que me inspira saber que surte efecto el fic.

**Corsaria:** Bueh… es todo por hoy, trataré de subir el siguiente cap. en la premura posible y claro… si desean visitar mi blog y postear algo allí… sólo pasar por mi profile. Digamos que allí estoy subiendo los caps. editados, aunque no está al día como

Sayo! Nos leemos!


	20. Duetos en Conspiración

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-20-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Duetos en Conspiración**

Capítulo 20

May parecía más tranquila de que no hubiese ocurrido nada grave.

Y quién lo hubiese creído.

May corrió hacia Dimitri y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Sora es una estúpida, siempre se pone en esa maldita posición por todos, nunca se preocupa por ella misma! –

Y no es como si las cosas fuesen a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, May tenía que enfrentar los hechos.

No existían los ídolos perfectos.

Lloró como una niña desenfrenada, no supo cuándo ni cómo había terminado en su habitación bajo la incipiente mañana que sucumbía París.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras de hierro.- Articuló Yuri mientras bebía una taza de café apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se le veía reluciente y claramente animado.

Ella sólo sintió asco de verlo allí y quizá que no superaría la 'galantería' de León Oswald.

-¿Así que el niño rubio se cree lo mejor por aparecerse en MI cuarto?- Ella echaba chispas por la boca casi tanto como para incendiar el hotel entero.

-Cálmate May, no pude contenerme.- Espetó alzando una mano en son de rendición. – Es sólo que llegué y te vi echa un manojo de babas y mocos que…-

Una poderosa almohada fue a parar en la taza con café caliente de Yuri, vertiendo el líquido en él y alertando a más de uno en aquel diminuto espacio, al menos, en lo que llamaron sala.

El grito fue el más sonoro que hubiese escuchado jamás.

-¿Qué le sucedió joven Yuri?- Sora salía ataviada con su típica ropa de entrenamiento a medio colocarse los zapatos y May no pudo evitar emocionarse al verla.

-¡Sora, estás de vuelta!- Y quién lo hubiera creído, Sora esbozó una recurrente sonrisa.

-Era eso o el joven Yuri y Álvaro instalaban una tienda de campaña en mi habitación.- Musitó a viva voz. – Y…quiero terminar con la obra y dejar Kaleido.-

Aquello hizo eco en el corazón de May, ése era el objetivo de León…a su parecer lo era y lo había logrado.

"_Dejar Kaleido"_

-No pretenderás…- Los miedos de May se hicieron a un lado cuando Yuri bloqueó su campo de visión con su cuerpo.

-Es posible que demos una gira en algunos países vecinos.- Agregó Yuri sin premura, Sora sonreía animadamente cosa que dejó helada a la acróbata de ascendencia china.

-Lo que el joven Yuri quiere decir, es que posiblemente me anime a hacer una gira bajo su dirección.- Agregó sin más.

_-Y es posible que se quede en Rusia por un buen tiempo antes de que eso ocurra.-_ Agregó Álvaro ingresando bien campante desde la sala, en donde Asinov y Nicola hacían una siesta/vigilancia. -¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos so pedazos de…?- Y de que empezó como un saludo amical se convirtió en un cuchicheo indescifrable para Sora.

Aunque tanto Yuri como May podían entenderlo mejor, al menos, el joven ex acróbata podía captar las insidiosas jergas e insultos proferidos de uno a otro proferidos en ruso.

Y Asinov era el contracara de Álvaro.

-Así que ustedes creen que me chupo…-

-Álvaro, si mal no recuerdo, tu 'doc' nos hizo entrar mientras no hicieras de 'macho alfa'.- Agregó Yuri recuperándose del ataque de café caliente. – Sora, no sé cómo soportas a ese tipo.- Fue totalmente expresivo.

Sora lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada a diferencia de May que veía que aquello ya era una exageración, prácticamente había sido invadida y debía suponerse que Sora aun querría estar sumida dentro de su propio pozo de lágrimas.

"Algo no está bien aquí." Reflexionó para sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sensación embargó a todo el elenco de Kaleido en cuanto divisaron a Sora Naegino salir del blanco deportivo de Yuri.

-¡Sora!- Muchas salieron a su encuentro, incluyendo Mía y Ana quienes ultimaban detalles en algunas coreografías antes de ponerlas en escena. - ¿Estás bien, no necesitas más tiempo?-

Ella sonreía animada, aunque algo significativo había cambiado en ella. – Está bien, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.- Agregó aprensiva. – Pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí.-

Nada parecía indicar que el día anterior, Sora se había desmoronado y prácticamente se había lanzado a las fauces del lobo.

-No tenemos tiempo chicas, voy a…- Miró fijamente a Álvaro, él había tomado otro auto sin que siquiera ella lo notara, sus intrigantes ojos no se apartaban de ella suponiendo quién vendría también a la actuación. -…voy a entrenar con el joven Álvaro, tenemos que cubrir el tiempo perdido.- Su sonrisa carismática tenía que calmar a las masas, no era más que un esfuerzo sobre humano dar la cara en esos momentos.

_-¿No saldrás corriendo otra vez Sora?- _Sora sintió un vuelco en el corazón, tampoco pudo evitar mirar a aquellos fríos ojos directamente, se le había parado el corazón por unos segundos y estaba claramente convencida de que no quería actuar con él en un mismo escenario.

-Mide tus palabras dios de la muerte.- Escrutó Álvaro en respuesta. – No querremos que tu hermosa cara termine en cuidados intensivos. – La tensión abrazó el ambiente.

May observaba desde un rincón, no le veía el más mínimo sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Y aun no llegan los acróbatas rusos." Pensó con pesar.

Un silbatazo llamó la atención de todos, un joven de tez bronceada, ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol envolventes y una clara cabellera alvina atada en una cola de caballo se plantó en medio del imponente gimnasio, su ropa deportiva parecía la de un paramilitar y no la de un entrenador corriente.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaría rodeado de fresas rosadas brincando con tutús por todos lados.- Masculló indiferente, luego barrió a todos con la mirada sin el menor indicio de conformidad. – Sabía que tenía que dejar a mis muchachos por esto.- Examinó su cronómetro para luego dejarlo colgando en su cuello y coger una tablilla de apuntes.

León volvió su vista a Sora y el claro recelo estremecía a la pobre angelita, quien con algo de esfuerzo retiró la vista hacia el nuevo 'entrenador' que parecía tener una discusión acalorada con la tablilla.

-Con un demonio. ¿En dónde están los del circo Moscú?- Indagó el 'paramilitar' exasperado. – Ivanov, ten la decencia de traerlos a todos y no espero que vuelvas, de ser posible, piérdete en el proceso.- Ivanov entró en un caos mental mientras decidía si le hacía caso o no, luego, tras que Nicola lo empujara, simplemente partió la carrera ante la mirada atónita del resto.

-Naegino y Kornikov, deberían estar en el trapecio en este mismo instante.- Masculló clavando su inexistente mirada en Sora y Álvaro en intervalos. – Oswald y Wong, a la pista de hielo. – De alguna maravillosa forma, había ubicado a ambos demonios al instante que los nombraba. – En 20 minutos veré qué es lo que pretenden hacer, no esperen a que les diga cómo.- Aclaró imperante, ya media parte del elenco se sentía fastidiado y sobre todo algo confundidos por el trato de este desconocido.

-El resto, los quiero en sus respectivos grupos, Mía Hearts, será mejor que me muestres lo que tienes en mente o supondré que no hiciste nada en estos meses.- Mía se sintió más que herida en lo profundo de su alma. ¡Le habían dicho holgazana!

O algo peor.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Inquirió León sin muchas intenciones de obedecerle.

El albino sonrió perversamente mientras volvía a coger su silbato. – Tu mejor pesadilla niño, la que jamás te dejará dormir mientras estés en este maldito mundo de ensueños.- Dicho esto, sonó el silbatazo y todo el mundo empezó a ocupar sus puestos.

-Es Mijaíl. – Sentenció Kalos sin ningún ánimo. - El instructor del circo Moscú, doble de acción y aparentemente algo más que no nos importa pero tiene que ver con seguridad nacional, así que no me responsabilizo por brazos rotos, bocas torcidas o lesiones dentro o fuera del entrenamiento.- La advertencia estaba hecha y sin más, se acercó a 'Mijaíl'.

-No creí que fueras a venir.- Musitó Kalos sin dejar de mirar a Sora. – Me supongo que es por el 'problema'.- Agregó con pesar.

Mijaíl lo observó por sobre el hombro. – Ni aunque me rompiera el brazo saldría de mis deberes, estoy malgastando mis vacaciones por un par de inadaptados.- Sentenció sin más. – Es como si tuvieras un grano en el culo y no pudieras ni sentarte en retrete.- Kalos sintió que una gota de sudor se paseaba descaradamente por su frente, conocía al tipo por Yuri y sabía que era estrictamente profesional.

-Ahora si me disculpas Kalos, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.- Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia los grupos distribuidos mientras cuchicheaban sobre el nuevo 'paramilitar' ruso que tendrían que soportar, con otro silbatazo silenció a todos y emprendió con la lista de asistencia para luego ponerlos a prueba en una mini audición.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora se lanzó con pasión sobre el trapecio, hacía mucho no lo tocaba con solo la idea de sentirlo y parecía como si sólo ayer hubiese estado en uno con la libertad de sentirlo, sus movimientos eran fluidos y Álvaro congeniaba con sus acrobacias, ni si quiera tenían que hablar para coordinar sus movimientos, ambos sabían lo que querían hacer.

Por momentos, sólo ponía a prueba sus sencillas técnicas mientras que Álvaro la engatusaba para emprender el verdadero camino. – Hagamos de nuevo la resurrección del Ángel, Sora- Aclamó él, tratando de ignorar ciertas miradas curiosas por parte del circo Moscú, en especial de las trapecistas que allí se encontraban. Acababan de llegar luego de cubrir una función de emergencia en una ciudad vecina.

Sora por su parte, acudía a él con su gracia, sabía que era presa de las insidiosas miradas y sólo se molestaba en impulsarse con la suficiente fuerza mientras Álvaro la alzaba a lo más alto del escenario, pero algo cambió al ser enviada a aquel vacío, podía sentirlo en ella, el susurro de la técnica que debía realizar, combinaba sutilmente la técnica fantástica con algo más y hasta podía aventurarse a realizar el fénix arábigo sin ningún problema, por alguna razón, sentía que Álvaro la incitaba a aquello, a realizar todo y cuanto pudiera sin restricciones.

Danzaron en el trapecio por horas, estudiándose en el proceso, evaluando lo que ya tenían por sentado y lo que necesitarían perfeccionar, hasta que un diávolo llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo la del 'paramilitar', el diávolo incursionó sobre Sora en un implacable asalto en el que ella acogió sencillamente con la cuerda del trapecio, ni el mismo Álvaro podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Rossetta!- Exclamó Sora devolviendo el diávolo con el pie, mientras la pelirroja sonería de oreja a oreja al tener a su ídolo en tan buen estado físico.

-¡Sora, sabía que podrías con el diávolo! – Sora sonreía en respuesta mientras bajaba lanzándose a la red de seguridad. – Sólo que no pensé que lo patearías a la cara del jefe.- Murmuró esto por lo bajo mientras Sora veía con alarma la cara magullada de Kalos.

-¡Lo siento jefe, no fue mi intención! – Comenzó a disculparse como de costumbre. - ¡Juro que no era mi intención!- Kalos sólo se acomodaba los lentes en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas, sobre todo el potente dolor punzante de su nariz le imposibilitaba el poder responderle.

León observaba con recelo encarnado, veía reír a Sora, exhibirse sin ninguna inhibición, compartir sus técnicas con el ruso, incluso, había encantado al 'paramilitar' con su trato, no cualquiera podía con ella en tales condiciones pero no esperaba que ella continuara en el remedo de obra a la que iban, ella era lo único que lo mantenía en aquel lugar.

-May, no tienes impulso en la pierna izquierda. – Escrutó sin más, mientras la acróbata de ascendencia china se detenía a unos pasos de él frenética.

-Como si no supiera que estás en otro hemisferio.- Arguyó ella. – Entrenaré en la cuerda si no te importa, puedes mantener la cabeza fuera de lugar, pero YO no pienso hacerte el favor de arrancártela.- Dicho esto se impulsó sobre la pista y se envolvió en giros graciosos mientras acudía a la cuerda que la esperaba inmóvil.

-Ya lo veremos May.- Dicho esto, se impulsó hacia ella y compartieron la cuerda sin ningún problema, era como si pudieran volar e incluso, León la ayudaba en dar giros más estilizados y así perfeccionar aquella técnica tan avezada a la que ella se había aventurado.

-Y me decían que el infierno era frío.- Aquella imponente voz llamó la atención de León, sin embargo no bajó ni un milímetro su concentración en los movimientos en aspas de May sobre él y la cuerda.

En cuanto pararon, tuvieron que romper el hechizo de sus peligrosos movimientos e incluso, distanciarse el uno del otro para detenerse, algo que sencillamente rompía con el clímax de lo que pretendían transmitir en la obra, en especial en esa escena peligrosa digna de un demonio.

-Si eso es lo que pretenden, sólo hagan como monos, será lo mismo.- Arguyó Mijaíl manteniendo esa mirada oculta tras sus gafas envolventes, May concordaba con él, pero se le hacía difícil pensar como un demonio en aquellas circunstancias.

-Y tú si sabes. – Musitó León imponente. -¿Qué tal un ejemplo de cómo deberíamos hacerlo?- Incitó pavoneándose de su posición, Mijaíl se mantuvo firme por unos segundos, luego sin más, cogió su maletín de entre las butacas y sacó dos patines de hielo, una sardónica sonrisa se curvó en aquel rostro inexpresivo.

-Si tú eres un demonio, puede que yo sea el diablo.- Enfatizó Mijaíl ante la repentina ola de precaución que envolvía a León.

"Definitivamente hay algo mal con estos tipos." Se decía así misma May observando el duelo en el que León Oswald y 'Mijaíl' se habían envuelto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Secretos de un Demonio

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-21-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Retomando el Camino **

Capítulo 21

_-Si eso es lo que pretenden, sólo hagan como monos, será lo mismo.- _

-Y tú si sabes. – Musitó León imponente. -¿Qué tal un ejemplo de cómo deberíamos hacerlo?- Incitó pavoneándose de su posición, Mijaíl se mantuvo firme por unos segundos, luego sin más, cogió su maletín de entre las butacas y sacó dos patines de hielo, una sardónica sonrisa se curvó en aquel rostro inexpresivo.

-Si tú eres un demonio, puede que yo sea el diablo.- Enfatizó Mijaíl ante la repentina ola de precaución que envolvía a León.

Mijaíl había impuesto una nueva demanda en León, por alguna razón, el tipo parecía más confiado de sí mismo que si se tratara de un mero entrenador de cuarta.

-Señorita.- Clavó su encubierta mirada en May – Veamos qué tiene para mí.- Aquel maldito diálogo ya lo había escuchado en algún lugar, por lo que May en cierta forma, también se sintió alarmada.

-No quisiera cortarle la cara, León tardó poco más de un día para adaptarse a mis movimientos.- Increpó May preparándose para lo que sería el más tormentoso día de ensayo, ella estaba más que segura de que enviaría a alguien al hospital y posiblemente en una bolsa.

-De acuerdo. – Inquirió Mijaíl mientras ingresaba a la pista, May tenía ese maldito presentimiento de que NO DEBERÍA estar allí.

La contienda empezó, May inició la rutina con un Triple Axel, para luego coger la cuerda e impulsarse e iniciar los giros en aspas con sus pies, ella estaba en su elemento.

De repente, cuando ella se preparaba para arribar a tierra, Mijaíl ingresó cogiéndola suavemente de la cintura para luego manipularla como si ella fuese una delicada pieza de porcelana, con giros estilizados y movimientos pícaros, que a ella simplemente ruborizaron y dio inicio a un tango sobre hielo, en el que la cuerda parecía ser la fuente de su equilibrio, su centro, el eje para sus encuentros furtivos.

Al menos, esa fue la visión del público, parecían dos amantes que no debían ser encontrados juntos, aun así, entre la competencia y la picardía, se daban ese tiempo el uno al otro.

May terminó descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de Mijaíl, agotada, sobre la pista y no podía evitar el rubor que afloraba poco a poco sobre sus mejillas.

León se mostraba irascible.

-No importa si la chica te agrada o no, debes expresar la pasión en los personajes o simplemente serás una máquina.- Arguyó Mijaíl ayudando a May a levantarse, ni si quiera Sora había escapado de la esencia de aquella escena.

-Así que debo coquetear con ella.- Inquirió León sin más. – Bien, confundí el guión de la obra.- Sentenció mientras se preparaba para dar inicio a la nueva rutina, sólo hasta este momento, se había sentido motivado a realizar su papel en la obra.

-Por supuesto que soy yo quien debería haber acabado a tus pies.- Dicho esto a May, Mijaíl se retiró de la pista para infundir el pánico en el resto del elenco. –_Hasta que por fin dan la cara. ¿Qué pensaban que era esto?-_ El elenco del circo Moscú no parecía complacido de estar bajo el mismo techo que los de Kaleido.

May se mantenía ruborizada en su sitio, hasta que la fría y penetrante mirada de León la obligó a sacudirse toda posible ilusión del rostro. – Bien, supongo que podemos empezar de nuevo, León.-

Y de alguna forma, la mayoría se sorprendió con la nueva actuación de León y May

Incluso Sora, quien colgaba del trapecio, observó embelesada por un momento más, Álvaro no parecía complacido, sin embargo, se había prometido así mismo que Sora no contaría con él jamás, mantener la distancia por el momento aliviaría en algo la presión de su pecho, al menos eso pensó.

-Joven Álvaro, debemos empezar con la técnica también. – Arguyó Sora sin verle a la cara.

Álvaro sonrió motivado y se dejó caer a la red. – Entonces, será mejor que coloquen los trapecios de Drácula y tu actuación angelical.

::::::::::::::::::::::::…

El fin del ensayo solo significaba más entrenamiento para León, nada como entrar al gimnasio y luego auto infringirse más del venenoso tormento que significaba Sora para él.

_-Eso es lo que escuché, Naegino dejará Kaleido luego de esta obra.- _Cuchicheaba una de las trapecistas rusas fuera del gimnasio. _– Sí, y ahora es cuando nuestros trabajos van a peligrar._- Cuestionó la otra cabizbaja.

Para León eso significaba algo nuevo, ella iba a sufrir lo que él ahora sufría, iba a conocer lo que era perder lo más preciado, en cierta forma, era lo que había buscado lograr tras darse de cara con el amargo 'avistamiento' de Sora y Kornikov. _– No es como si Álvaro no fuera a estar con ella, hasta se rumorea que son novios.- _Agregó la otra sin más. - _¿Cómo pudo dejar pasar a León Oswald? ¿No vio cómo él se le insinuó a esa patinadora china?-_

_-¡Envidiable!- _Chillaron al unísono mientras salían emocionadas, León sólo continuó con su rutina de pesas con la mente en blanco.

-¿Con quién protagonizaste esa escena? – Inquirió la voz masculina de Mijaíl, había ingresado al notar las luces encendidas del gimnasio.

-¿Eso importa? – León ni se molestaba en prestarle atención, más entretenidos eran los azulejos del suelo del gimnasio.

Mijaíl se encogió de hombros y continuó hasta la caminadora. – Al inicio actuabas como si estuvieras traicionando a alguien. - Agregó el otro empezando a trotar. – Al menos, hasta que el par estúpido de ángeles decidieron mirar tras mi actuación.- Desvió su mirada levemente hacia un León inmóvil, aunque no había diferencia, sus ojos simplemente no se veían.

León dejó las pesas a un lado y emprendió la salida. – Supones mucho.- Y salió del gimnasio sin más. ¿Es que los rusos eran todos iguales? ¿O lo de impertinentes era de raza? Ambas parecían tener mucha similitud en ese aspecto.

-Lo que digas. – Espetó Mijaíl absorto en su rutina. – Sólo quisiera entender qué sucede entre tú y el idiota que tengo por hermano.- Espetó aflorando una leve sonrisa en el rostro, una que apaciguó con la atención desconcertada de León.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se enfrascaron en sus asuntos y al final, León se encaminó directo a las duchas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía pensar muy claramente, simplemente sabía que el agua estaba fría, no, helada, el cuerpo le tiritaba y no podía encontrar la voluntad de salir de allí, la ironía le inundaba el rostro.

"Ahora es cuando te consumes de dolor León." Se dijo así mismo, el cuerpo le dolía, se sintió desfallecer al agredir a Sora y más cuando ella lo miró con pánico, el horror ya estaba impreso en sus ojos mucho antes de tocarla.

"Y no era de esperar que se le aventara al marica ese." Profirió reverberante de furia, golpeó con el puño la pared de la ducha con fuerza, el dolor no era más que una droga que iba envolviéndolo poco a poco en su autodestrucción.

"Ella simplemente ama a quien sea uno con ella en el maldito escenario." León Oswald tenía ese firme pensamiento carcomiéndolo por dentro, sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser cierto, pero ella había preferido al escenario, a Kaleido por sobre él. "Todo lo que pude darle, todo lo que siempre quise compartir con ella...simplemente despreció nuestro nuevo acto por un inepto con una 'nueva rutina' para una fantástica obra."

Él aun no entendía cómo era posible que Sora dejara de lado su entrenamiento con él, la técnica que habían estado creando en secreto, sólo por un mero idiota venido de algún rincón del mundo pidiendo a gritos atención femenina.

"No, ella no merece compasión."

Cargado de nuevos bríos, León salió de la ducha que torturaba a su atlético cuerpo, con una nueva idea en mente. "No es como si no fuera a cobrarme." Y May Wong era lo que tenía en mente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Campos Elíseos

May Wong maniobraba acrobacias en un rincón apartado entre unas cómodas bancas, la luz nocturna favorecía su privacidad con la rutina, el hotel la sofocaba y la angustiosa cita que Sora tendría con Álvaro no le ayudaba en nada a conciliar el sueño.

"Tiene que estar tronada." Refutaba internamente la acróbata de ascendencia china. "¡Invitar a salir a ese idiota!" Trastabilló con el pensamiento, estirar las piernas mientras se sujetaba del respaldar quizá no había sido buena idea. "Nada de esto fue una buena idea. ¡Estúpida Sora!"

Su celular empezó a chillar de momento dentro del bolso olvidado en un rincón de la banca, para May el número desconocido quizá podría significar que Nicola habría llegado a Holanda, pensar en él le hacía ruborizar de la nada. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que él parecía darse cuenta!

-¡Ni…León? – May no pudo esconder su desilusión. –León.- Casi escupió el nombre.

_-¿Esperabas a alguien más a estas horas? - _La estúpida socarronería de León le había quitado las ganas de volver al hotel. - _¿Por qué no te he encontrado en donde se supone que debes descansar?-_

En efecto, era mejor alejarse del huracán Sora y sus secuelas. – Entreno, para tu información.-

-_Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en aparecerte en el gimnasio de mi casa, sabes cómo ingresar. –_ May no sabía si era mejor el que le hubiese colgado o el haberse quedado con las ganas de enviarlo al mismo infierno. -¿No estamos a varios malditos meses de ese festival?-

May tiró su equipo al fondo de su bolso y emprendió el camino a pie hacia el hotel que se hospedaba, no era como si quisiera hacer de papel de estúpida inocente, sabía que León le había puesto el ojo tras que Sora lo rechazara, lo que no sabía era que quisiera o no estaba metida en el juego de esos dos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Un nuevo día de entrenamiento, una nueva rutina para la gente de ambos elencos._

Sora no podía evitar ver con horror cómo dos trapecistas habían caído enredadas en los trapecios de entrenamiento, incluso una se había casi estrangulado en el proceso.

-¿Joven Álvaro…ellas estarán bien?- Preguntaba con horror mientras llevaban a las infortunadas sobre camillas de ambulancias, los gritos ahogados y los lloriqueos eran la melodía de aquella siniestra escena.

Álvaro Kornikov observaba con frialdad todo aquello, sabía que los saboteadores estarían a la orden del día, pero no sabía que estarían en tan lejano tiempo para el festival.

-Por esa razón hay que inspeccionar los trapecios Sora. – Indicó con sabia experiencia. – Nunca olvides traer tu bolso a los entrenamientos y sólo déjaselo a Mijaíl. -

Sora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?-

Álvaro fijó su penetrante mirada en ella. – Bajo ningún motivo te alejes de mí Sora. – La tomó del rostro con ambas manos. – Nunca te citaré por teléfono, por algo tengo auto y si no fuera a llegar a tiempo, simplemente enviaría a Dimitri por ti. –

Sora no entendía a qué se debía aquella siniestra declaración.

-No está siendo claro.- El estómago de Sora se había convertido en un nudo sofocante, podía sentir las miradas clavándose en ambos y sólo ella parecía notarlo.

"A partir de ahora, tu vida ampliará su valor en el transcurso de los días, no te entregaré a ese demonio ni a los estúpidos que se juegan con tu vida."

-Sé mi novia Sora, si ves que esto no funciona, simplemente dejaré tu camino libre.-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::::::


	22. Vals I

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-22-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vals**

Capítulo 22

_-Sé mi novia Sora.- _

Para León Oswald esas palabras pudieron más que el cargado café que se obligó a tomar aquella mañana, el presenciar como su ángel se entregaba a otro sin chistar era el puñal que tanto había esperado.

Ahora era cuando la quería muerta.

"_Quiero compartir mi sueño contigo."_

"_¿Y qué hay de tus sueños Sora?"_

"_Sólo es una tonta carta…"_

"_¿Estás lista para defender tu sueño Sora?"_

"_Me disculpo por mal interpretar su carta, yo…yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!"_

León se sintió estúpido por haberse arrepentido al aterrarla de muerte por segunda vez.

"No vales la pena." Se dijo así mismo mientras la ahora parejita se iba separando, simplemente se entregó al entrenamiento, siendo igualado por May Wong, la chica parecía tener un no sé qué en la mirada, pero su público se reducía en dos ineptos que no hacían otra cosa que hablar por teléfono, escribir y continuar hablando.

Dos malditos ingenieros rusos.

"¿Qué se trae con ellos?" Pensó sin mucho interés por enmarañar el misterio, tendría que encontrar un desfogue, quizá si May diera su brazo a torcer podría arrancarse todo lo que tendía en el pecho.

Un pútrido corazón anhelando una cura descontinuada.

Era mucho mejor pensar así que en cómo aquella cura había sido inoculada a otro. -¿Te deben algo esos idiotas? – Inquirió sin más mientras emprendía la coreografía con May.

Ella lo miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma. – Si pretendes algo, será mejor que lo digas de frente.- Articuló mientras se daba un triple giro y cogía la soga, León sin ningún miramiento, la atrapó de la cintura y continuó girando con ella en lo alto, estaba tan…sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Esto no es parte de la coreografía León!- Chilló de frustración y se frustró más al no poder zafarse y de seguro que ahora se sentiría tan expuesta como una cojinova en el mercado. León no pudo evitar reírse de aquella situación, aunque le sorprendió que May ejecutara un giro y escapara de su agarre.

El puñetazo que siguió no lo esperó tampoco, pero le ayudó a disfrutar mucho más del protagónico que vivía, curiosamente, May Wong tenía los nervios de punta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora no podía creer que hubiese aceptado a Álvaro sin chistar, menos que lo hubiese besado, fue dulce y sin ningún mal intencionado truco, ahora era cuando ella se preguntaba quién jugaba con quién.

_Aun sentía nebuloso todo lo referido a León Oswald._

_Aun se odiaba a sí misma por muchas cosas que pudo evitar._

_Y ahora se había encandilado en la nueva aventura de su vida: Aceptar a Álvaro como su amante y pareja del escenario._

Bien gracias, ahora ella tenía más problemas a los qué aferrar a su realidad.

-Será mejor que empecemos a entrenar Sora.- Murmuró Álvaro mientras la encaminaba a la salida. Parecía ruborizado, como si recién hubiese notado toda la expectación del resto por primera vez en su vida, hasta que el animal de León había hecho lo impensable. A su criterio, claro.

-Seguro.- Murmuró Sora saliendo de su ensoñación. "Ya lo había evitado demasiado, esto iba a suceder." Se dijo así misma mientras se encaminaba junto al ruso a la salida.

-¿Y a dónde creen que van?- Articuló Mijaíl. –He revisado el gimnasio esta mañana y esos dos malditos trapecios no han recibido mantenimiento.- Álvaro lo fulminó con la mirada y a Mijaíl no le importó en lo más mínimo. – Les había advertido y ellas no escucharon.-

_-¿No fue un sabotaje Mijaíl?- _Articuló una de las trapecistas rusas, la sorpresa estaba estampada en todos los presentes.

_-¿Sabotajes?-_

-Los quiero a todos en sus lugares. – Bramó. – Y ya es hora de que los ángeles hagan su entrenamiento como es debido.- Clavó su encubierta mirada en Álvaro. - Lleven sus traseros al gimnasio, veré si están a la altura. –

Sora sintió la furia en Álvaro, pudo deducir algo: o no se llevaba con el entrenador, o estaba verdaderamente preocupado porque hayan sido saboteados. – Sería mejor no perder el tiempo Álvaro.- Musitó tímidamente, al menos así logró su atención. – No he entrenado lo suficiente.-

Él clavó su intensa mirada en ella. - Claro, Sora.- Musitó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No había sido un día intenso, había vivido un día extenuante, jamás en su vida, Sora pensó que un gimnasio podía convertirse en un centro de tortura, cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, recuperar el físico que había perdido le costaría una semana con la misma rutina y posteriormente, más ejercicios rutinarios por el resto de su vida.

Para variar, Álvaro también había bajado en su rendimiento.

La corredora, los aeróbicos y los estiramientos la dejaron OK. No tenía ganas ni de comer, y tenía que hacerlo, Álvaro tomó su mano cuando se disponía a abandonar el gimnasio. – Espera, te llevaré al hotel, pero antes iremos a cenar.- Musitó sonriente, al menos, le resultaría agradable algo de tranquilidad.

-Los quiero durmiendo a las 10 p.m. – Exclamó Mijaíl saliendo del gimnasio, él parecía del tipo que vigilaría a todos, todo el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, te enviaré un email. Papá. – Bromeó Álvaro mientras se colocaba su chaqueta deportiva, las miradas de Sora y Mijaíl le quitaron la sonrisa. –No es como si fuera a raptarte Sora.-

Y las carcajadas de Mijaíl se escucharon en todo el lugar.

-Sora…- Ella sonrió y le restó importancia, de Álvaro podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso un secuestro.

-Está bien joven Mijaíl, sólo vamos a comer algo…antes de que me decida por agua mineral.- Aunque era eso lo único que solicitaba su estómago, su mente deambulaba en busca de la nada, no se estaba sintiendo precisamente realizada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un pequeño departamento que el quipo técnico ruso había alquilado para pasar las pocas semanas que se quedarían en Paris, el ingeniero jefe había sanado y relegó a Nicola a tareas específicas con el elenco tomando el vuelo a Holanda por él.

-May, esa soga seguirá hasta que encuentre una que se adapte a tu rutina.- Gesticuló Asinov examinando la utilizada ese día. – Aunque admito que debo cambiarla a diario para evitar que te caigas, ya sabes, por un corte con los patines.- May ya tenía las noticias que esperaba.

-Y me pregunto por qué me estaba preocupando.- Musitó May irónica.

-Eso sí entendí.- Adjuntó Nicola con cierta emoción mientras escapaba brevemente de su libro de muestras, May lo miró con extrañez y le restó importancia, había estado tan enfrascado en el asunto que hasta parecía estar evitándola.

"Si tiene una cita con la zanahoria, eso no tendría que enfadarme…idiota." Reflexionaba May sin entender en mucho a su _amigo_, al menos, Mía Hearts no dudaba en clavarle su mirada asesina, ella en cambio, tenía mejores cosas por qué preocuparse, pero eso no evitaba que le punzara el pecho de vez en cuando.

-¿No tienes nada qué hacer Nicola?- Indagó la acróbata de ascendencia china sin más. – No dejas de mirar el reloj.- Asinov sonrió como póker, a diferencia de Nicola que la miraba afligido.

Él tenía una cita.

May se reincorporó con cierto malestar en el estómago, eran las nueve de la noche y sabía que le estaría esperando un sarnoso Rottweiler en la recepción. "_Ese_ _entrenador_ es un acosador." Y su mal humor parecía reflejarse en su mirada y no era para menos, si hasta Asinov la miraba con sorpresa.

Dar explicaciones se había tornado algo común últimamente. – Mijaíl impuso un horario de descanso, estará en el hotel asegurándose de que se cumpla.- Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ambos.

Asinov fulminó con la mirada a Nicola, pero éste volvió a enfrascarse en el libro. "Si los idiotas gobernaran el mundo." Pensó siguiendo a May. – ¡Hey, mi vida, te acompaño!-

Un chillido por parte de Asinov llegó a los oídos de Nicola, luego los ladridos de May llamándole la atención a su amigo por andarse con idioteces que poco a poco se fueron alejando.

De las profundidades de sus libros, sacó su portátil, un par de audífonos que conectó al aparato y emprendió su nueva rutina, una cita diaria de nueve a diez, cada noche, al menos durante tres meses, si hacía que la cita duraba cuatro horas más… podía reducirlo a un mes.

_-Wellcome to English on-line! -_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

León se sentía intranquilo, simplemente cerraba los ojos y veía a Sora entregándose a ese ruso, había arrojado un par de veces por pensar en ello y en cómo él había actuado como un verdadero animal en celo, en la que su entrenador pensó que había bebido; menudo escándalo el que se armó, después de convencer a su querido entrenador de no tener una sola gota de alcohol en la sangre, decidió dar vueltas por ahí.

"Qué pequeño es el mundo." Pensó entretenido, May del brazo con uno de esos rusos, le sorprendía que el cara de payaso formara parte de su gustos, hasta hubiera apostado que el _ingeniero en jefe_ estaría metido en el asunto, más no el perro faldero.

Dejó el auto y los siguió.

-Te dije que Nicola es orgulloso.- Comentaba Asinov con cierta seriedad irreconocible.

May por su parte, se veía ofuscada. - ¿Tener clases de inglés es vergonzoso? Si yo estoy llevando ruso para pisotear a Sora… y creo habérselo dicho un par de veces a esos dos. – Agregó más ofuscada.

Asinov sonrió con malicia. –Sí, lo disfrutamos mucho, tu carita es tan linda cuando te enfadas.-

Hubo un breve silencio, que May se esforzó por romper. -¿En serio estás con su hermana?-

Asinov sonrió y murmuró una frasecita rusa cargada de ilusión. _– Está embarazada.-_

May totalmente sonrojada no dijo nada, simplemente giró su rostro y…

"Y ahora me digo que Asinov es estresante." Se giró de lleno encarando a León. -¿Buscando compañía León?- Ella entendía que León estaría confundido y solo, todo el elenco le había dado las espaldas, era un sujeto aparte de Kaleido, no estaba en las publicidades y simplemente parecía un segundón y Sora ya le había castigado lo suficiente.

May sabía perfectamente lo que era estar en las sombras, ser un patético demonio que sólo sirve para una cosa.

Purificar a un ángel, con su muerte.

León se detuvo a unos 5 pies de ellos, su inexpresiva mirada era notable. - ¿No puede uno pasear por la calle? – Eso era cierto, estaba muy cerca de su casa.

May blanqueó los ojos. – Sí, lo que sea León, nos vemos mañana.- Aunque Asinov no lo veía de la misma forma, ella sólo se quedaría con el beneficio de la duda, ahora mismo agradecía que su infierno se hubiese reducido a su actuación, ni si quiera como sombra de Sora habría escapatoria para su infame final.

Le hervía la sangre que su acto se viese opacado por la de Sora. ¡Y que le reventaran las piernas si no fuera a ser cierto! Pero tener por compañeros a tu ex y novio no era lo más sensato del mundo, ya compadecía a Sora. "¿En verdad estuvo con León?"

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer May?- Esa era la maldita voz de la tentación, León sabía cuándo y cómo coger a un demonio desprevenido. -¿Por qué no invitar a tu _amigo_ al gimnasio de mi casa? Entrenar un par de horas es mejor que mirar a la pared.- Se escuchó un titubeo por parte de Asinov al ver la determinación de May, eso era más que suficiente, ella sabía qué significaba un par de horas de entrenamiento como valor añadido, León tenía una nueva técnica entre manos.

Y ella lo quería para su acto.

-¿Eso involucra un trapecio?- León Bufó, sí, tenía algo en mente y ella no dejaría en vano ninguna oportunidad, no desperdiciaría algo como eso. -¿Y qué rayos hacemos charlando?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asinov lo veía y no lo creía, prácticamente era una réplica del escenario que Mia Hearts y Jean Benigni se habrían tardado más de un mes en elaborar, él había visto ese gimnasio hace un par de semanas, el tipo se podría en oro, o tenía más que buena pinta con los inversionistas.

-Tenemos la parte inicial, sin embargo, el clímax será en el aire.- Anunció León contemplando el vasto escenario. –Claro que será más amplio.-

May asentó con la cabeza. - No más juegos León.- Increpó. – Esto no es todo lo que tienes, ¿Cómo esperas lograr la escena clímax sin la estúpida de Sora? - Aquella expresión podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera, sin embargo, May estaba en su cuarto de hora, ella odiaba andarse de rodeos.

No iba a cambiar ahora.

-¿Sabías que su interpretación no es más que un reflejo de su estado de ánimo? – León sonreía dejando libre esa expresión. – Su improvisación es única, pero no hay disciplina en ello.-

En pocas palabras, si ponía a Sora sobre patines de hielo, su acompañante estaría muerto.

-No luches contra tu naturaleza May, eso es lo que siempre te opacará.- Por primera vez, en toda su existencia, May le daba la razón a alguien.

A un buen demonio despechado.

:::::::::::::::::::::Fin capítulo 22

Gracias por los reviews. Prometo subir actua lo más pronto posible. XD

Arigato!

**Youko Saiyo**

**patito**

**Komatsuki-san**

**Naoko Ichigo**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Hyuuga8**

**Naoko Ichigo**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**pame18**

**Itzel**

Pronto la nueva técnica, y la venganza del Dios de la Muerte.


	23. Vals II

**Ángeles & Demonios**

/

::::::::. – cambio de escena

-diálogo-

_-diálogo lejano o telefónico-_

"Pensamientos"

_"Recuerdos"_

/

-23-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vals II**

Capítulo 23

May no llegó a dormir al hotel esa noche, ni a la siguiente, toda una semana en entrenamiento intensivo mientras, Sora, el pequeño ángel sucumbía al desastre de sus decisiones.

-No es normal.- Sentenció Mía observando la aparente armonía entre May y León, incluso, habían involucrado a algunos artistas para complementar 'el cotillón', como lo había llamado May – Esa autosuficiencia es…-

-Hace lo que debe.- Anunció Yuri examinando unas notas. – Tenemos poco tiempo y ha hecho lo suyo.- Desvió su mirada a Sora, ella estaba sumida en su pequeño mundo. – La estamos perdiendo Mijaíl. – El nombrado cuadró los hombros.

- Me pediste guardara mis manos de ella, no exageres Yuri.- Bramó firme, su atención fue directamente al segundo ángel. – Álvaro, si no te conociera, diría que estás asustando al elenco de nuevo.- El nombrado fijó su atención en él. – Muestra lo que tienes.-

Mijaíl jamás hubiera esperado recibir un golpe bajo por parte de este acróbata, siempre tenía una técnica bajo la manga.

-¿Técnica dices?- El ruso enarcó una ceja, luego miró a Sora. – Estamos limitados aquí.-

Yuri sonreía abiertamente, pero Mijaíl se acercó a zancadas exhalando aire como un toro embravecido, se arrancó los lentes para mirarlos fijamente a ambos con sus ojos grises. -¿Creen que ese maldito hotel en donde tragan y duermen lo financia Kaleido?- Sora parpadeó sorprendida. -¿Creen que estamos aquí para velar por sus problemas personales? – Detuvo a Álvaro con una mano. – Empecemos contigo niñita. – A Sora se le desorbitaron los ojos al apreciar esos ojos plata que prácticamente la fulminaban hasta el alma. – Esto no es un juego, muchas otras se han roto las piernas por llegar a tu lugar, por estar en TU puesto, el granuja a tu lado, no es más que otro infame que dejó su carrera por cumplir 'un sueño'.- Puntualizó haciendo un ademán con los dedos. – No veo NADA que valga la pena, en ninguno de los dos. ¿O se adelantaron en sus papeles y me di por aludido? –

Las lágrimas se desbordaron a través de los pequeños orbes brownies de Sora, se estaba perdiendo y lo sabía. – Gomen…nasai – Murmuró débilmente.

Álvaro la tomó de los hombros. - Tú no tienes la culpa Sora, tú no…-

-¡Es mi culpa! Porque yo…- Se apartó y su visión se clavó en la de León quien ejecutaba espirales perfectos en la pista de hielo junto a May, el horror que transmitieron sus ojos fue notable. – Yo…Yo…- Frunció los ojos y salió disparada del lugar, Álvaro trató de ir tras ella, pero Mijaíl lo detuvo de un tirón, Álvaro giró el rostro enardecido y al menos, eso fue lo último que recordó del entrenador ruso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora lo sabía, desde que había callado sus sentimientos, _'por el bien de Kaleido'_, había generado ese conflicto, o al menos, había llegado a esta conclusión al reflexionar durante la semana que había pasado junto a sus padres en casa de Álvaro.

-Fool, debí escuchar tu consejo.- Dijo observando a la nada. –Fool.- Su vista se empañó, hacía días que no veía al espíritu del escenario, semanas, ¿Un mes?

Al llegar al exterior, sintió esa punzada de dolor en el pecho, la misma que había sentido una y otra vez cuando León había retomado su papel con May. "¿Por qué ahora?" Se preguntó mientras llegaba fuera del estacionamiento. "¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?"

Lo que hacía la costumbre, la ilusión.

Ella a pesar de todo…

-No llores Sora. – Esa vocecita le paralizó el corazón. –Has pasado la prueba.- Fool comenzaba a materializarse frente a ella con los bracitos abiertos, claro, lo que no esperaba era que el monstruo de Sora lo apachurrara como a un osito Teddy. – ¡Me vas a partir Soraaa! -

-¡Fool lo siento tanto, no entendía tus palabras, ahora lo sé!- Fool había retomado su seriedad. –Pero en el escenario siento como si…-

-El escenario no distingue entre amantes. – Sora parpadeó.

-No te entiendo.- Murmuró verdaderamente confundida.

-¿Cuántas parejas has tenido Sora?- Cuestionó Fool. – A veces es necesario un cambio, no siempre será la misma pareja, la química en una obra lo es todo, pero si en la obra la química debe ser distinta, uno o los dos elementos de la pareja cambian.- Fool recordó vagamente una imagen.

_Dos amantes apartados._

Sora se limpió las lágrimas, el claro alivio en su rostro retiró la tensión en Fool. –Y si te dieras un baño en estos momentos no me sentiría incómodo.- La mirada asesina que recibió fue una respuesta contundente. –Solo decía.- Sora cortó el diálogo volviéndolo a abrazar sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente.

Sus amigas no tardaron en llegar, quienes la cubrieron con una toalla para evitar que se pelara de frío o peor aún, que cogiera un resfriado.

May la observaba de lejos, el vaho que exhalaba por la boca se iba desvaneciendo con cada inhalación, ella quería estar ahí, pero sabía que Sora jamás lo entendería. "Es bruta para pensar." Apretó los puños con fuerza. "No puedo admirar a alguien tan débil." Sin embargo, ella sabía que Sora deslumbraría en el escenario y la admiraba por eso.

Tarde o temprano sería así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri apreciaba la manera en que actuaba Mijaíl, Sora había comenzado nuevamente con una rutina sencilla pero ya más suelta y fresca, junto a Álvaro, quien exhibía un ojo morado alegremente, claro, Mijaíl tenía el labio partido gracias a éste, quien al despertar, no dudó en clavar un derechazo guiado por el sonido de la voz de Mijaíl.

-Y dicen que la vida militar es una mierda.- Mascullaba Mijaíl arrumado en una silla, en la mesita tenía una bolsa de hielo y una montaña de papeles. –NO, quiero esos GPS esta misma tarde.- Bien, no hablaba solo, simplemente mantenía una conversación con handsfree. – ¿Ya tienen listo el vuelo? -

"Hablando del enemigo." Yuri fijó su atención en los ángeles, Sora se soltaba a cada momento un poco más y francamente, no le gustaba, la recuperación en estos últimos días lo preocupaba demasiado, retrasar el ensayo general había sido una mala idea y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que posiblemente el fracaso en este festival sería el fracaso para todos.

Muy a parte, el rechazo de Sora por recibir su ayuda lo había descolocado un poco, pero no le hirió lo suficiente como para querer arrancarse los pelos, al menos, así lo había sentido en Rusia, ahora, todo había cambiado. "Me pregunto por qué pienso que ese ruso está en la cuerda floja." Bien, él podía sentirlo así, podría tratarse de un "_quien ríe al último"_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora se sentía ya más relajada, haberse hecho un mundo con tan sencilla respuesta le había generado más de un problema, aunque aun no tenía valor para enfrentar lo que tenía en frente.

Ella estaba realizando flexiones con los brazos mientras se columpiaba en un trapecio, tenía que ganar fuerza y velocidad, le sorprendía que tuviese que realizar una caída libre para ser pillada a pocos metros y realizar un salto de 360º sobre una barra junto a su compañero.

"_Antes debes ganar fuerza."_

Eso le había dicho Álvaro mientras practicaban con ciertas distancias, pero el argumento que había estudiado no explicaba detalladamente la acrobacia. ¿Cómo sería pillada por su compañero si éste estaría a diez metros de ella? Además que él estaría a la misma altura.

-Álvaro, aun no entiendo esa acrobacia.- Ella quería entenderlo y ni si quiera Mía se había ofrecido a mostrarle una simulación.

"_Eso es algo que sólo Sora puede hacer."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas después - **Aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle**

-¡Te dije que sólo teníamos una hora, no que podías tomártela!- May arrastraba a Sora a la plataforma, el resto ya había abordado, o al menos lo supusieron así hasta que vieron la fría mirada de Mijaíl, dándoles la bienvenida en el portal. –Ahora tendré que soportar a este latoso.- May continuó ladrando mientras ella la seguía a la plataforma.

-¡Gomenasai!- Exclamó Sora inclinándose de la cintura, May más furiosa aún por su abrupta parada la empujó con un bramido espeluznante, incluso la aeromoza la miró aterrada.

-Son los monos del circo de los que le hablé.- Murmuró el ruso sin dejar de ver su reloj, inesperadamente toda una tropa ingresó en tropel tirándole los boletos de avión a la aeromoza, dejándola más confusa, Mijaíl detuvo al último que era Álvaro. –Te dije que ella estaría bien con May, ahora entrega estos de vuelta y diles que no se han salvado de su castigo.- Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras la aeromoza terminaba la inspección.

-Merci pour votre séjour à Paris.-

::::::::::::::::::::

May estaba justo al lado de la ventanilla y toda un ahilera vacía junto a ella, dos de la misma columna en la que se encontraba y los siguientes tres que se encontraban en paralelo, sintió el repentino impulso de mirar su celular y quiso escribir un mensaje a sus amigos rusos.

Hasta que inesperadamente Nicola apareció metiendo su maletín en el compartimiento del equipaje de mano y se sentó junto a ella, Asinov le siguió y en la otra hilera se sentaron tres técnicos que ella conocía muy bien. –¿También irán a China?- Preguntó sorprendida al verlos, se había sentido herida al no ubicarlos para despedirse y sobre todo al no recibir ninguna llamada de ellos.

Y ahora entendía por qué.

-Es sorpresa.- Exclamó Nicola sonriendo de oreja a oreja arrancándole una muy similar a May.

Al menos por breves segundos, - ¡No se supone que debían hacer algo así!- Exclamó ella dándole un cocacho en la cabeza antes de empezar a ladrar como de costumbre.

Asinov sintió lástima por el chichón que exhibía el muy aturdido de Nicola, le había metido una gran excusa al técnico en jefe para seguir a la acróbata de ascendencia China pero él no podía culparlo, León no había dejado de insinuársele aun estando él como 'chaperón' en los entrenamientos.

Ignorando los ladridos de May y las risas del resto, Nicola tomó sus manos con las suyas dejando más pálido que un muerto a su técnico asistente. – Podremos conocer a tu familia.- Comentó lentamente recurriendo a lo aprendido de sus clases clandestinas de inglés, provocando que May frunciera el ceño.

-¿Mi familia?- May comenzó a sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, tu familia.- Respondió más determinado.

May miró más confundida de Nicola a Asinov y éste comenzó a sudar desesperado empezando a desabrocharse su cinturón, "¡No esperaba que atacara de repente!" Se recriminó mentalmente Asinov mientras seguía luchando contra el firme agarre del cinturón.

-¿Qué diablos te ha dicho Asinov?- Le preguntó esta vez May a Nicola quien había perdido su sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres de China, no?- Le preguntó ya un poco preocupado mientras la desesperación de Asinov por escapar se hacía evidente. –Vivías en China, luego en California, Kaleido, dejaste a todos los que conocías para cumplir tu sueño.-

-No, yo siempre he vivido en California. ¿Y para qué quieres conocer a mi familia? – Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse más puesto que él aun tomaba sus manos y sobre todo, la tenía acorralada, su corazón ya parecía a punto de salir de su pecho, hasta que él soltó sus manos lentamente y sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin razón.

Hasta que giraron sus cabezas hacia el bocazas. - ¡ASINOV! - Gritaron los dos antes de darle un sonoro cocacho a cada lado de la cabeza.

Mijaíl que no había perdido el ojo en ese trío meneó la cabeza con negación, no dudaba que armarían más jaleo en lo que duraba el vuelo.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
